I Found You
by Moonlight9913
Summary: Moonlight has finally fond her father, Sebastian Michaelis, who she wasn't excpecting at all. She lives with him at Phantomhive Mansion, due to Sebastian's demon instincts. Will this affect Sebastian's duties as a butler?
1. Prologue

Moonlight: Hi everybody! Here is the start of my new story: I Found You. All my stories connect somehow, unless I say so in the disclaimers. First, before you read this story, you must read: Anime Freak's Heaven. If you want to read a side story, read Anime Freak's Heaven II: Itsuki's Story. Another thing, I do not own anything except part of the storyline and I own nothing but Moonlight.

Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up in someone's arms. I look up to see the man in my dreams. He looks down at me. "Ah, I see that you're awake." He says. "Yes… where am I?" I ask, my memory fuzzy. "Right now, we are heading to the Phantomhive Mansion." He says. My memory shoots back to when I was a small child. I was walking with my mother from the mansion, when my locket fell off. I was little then and didn't know it, but when I got home and saw that it was not there, I cried for the rest of the day. "So, what did your mother call you?" He asks, changing the subject. I look at him, surprised that he would say that. I was about to say Gekkou but realized that I'm not in Japan anymore. "She named me Moonlight." I say. "Ah, moonlight. It fits you, considering you have white hair, and was born in the moonlight." He says. "How do you know this? I don't even know this." I say, questioning him. He looked surprised. "Oh, don't you know? I am your father. Do you not remember from earlier, when our wings came out? That means we are either Mother and child or Father and child." He explained. "I remember my wing came out, but I didn't know what it meant. And also, why do we have wings?" I ask. He chuckles. "You have so much to learn, dear one." He says. I sit there in his arms, thinking what to say next. "Umm, may I ask you a question?" I ask. "Yes, what is it?" He asks. "What is your name?" I ask. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian says. Sebastian Michaelis, why does that sound familiar… I continue to think, but Sebastian interrupted my thoughts. "Ah, we're finally here." He opens the door to the mansion, and carries me in. I saw a maid sweeping up the floor, and she looked up. "Oh, Sebasti- oh my, whose that?" the maid asks, while Sebastian is closing the door. "Just a girl that is severely injured. That's all." Sebastian says, smiling, like nothing was wrong, while walking past, going up the stairs. He walks and walks and eventually opens a door leading to a bathroom. I begin to feel uneasy. "What are we doing in here?" I ask. "I can't have you walking around the mansion, dirtying it up, now can I?" Sebastian says. I glance over to a mirror and realize that he's right. I'm really dirty and bloody. Sebastian starts a bath, and then begins to strip me. This made me feel _real_ uneasy. "Is something wrong?" Sebastian asks, glancing up at me, while unbuttoning my blouse that I didn't even rember having on. "N-no, I'm just not used to this." I say. "Well, you'll get used to it soon enough." Sebastian says, smiling. He finishes striping me, then picks me up and puts me into the bathtub. I almost gasped, but held it in. "Is something wrong?" Sebastian asks again. "No… it's just my wounds that are burning." I say. Sebastian begins scrubbing my back softly, trying not to hurt me.

Ten minutes later, he gets me out, and raps a white soft robe around me, and carries me out of the bathroom. He walks down the hallway and turns quite a lot into different hallways, till eventually he stops at a door. 'I don't believe this, but I think this mansion is bigger than Tamaki's.' I think, while Sebastian opens a door, revealing a simple bedroom. "What are we doing in here?" I ask, confused once again. "Well, I don't think you want your wounds to be open, and getting infected, now do you?" Sebastian says. "No, I don't want that." I say as Sebastian sits me down onto the bed. He goes to an old fashion sewing machine and gets a needle and thread, and bandages from a drawer in a desk sitting nearby, then comes back to me. He begins on my right arm, that's still just hanging on. He sews it back together neatly, almost like nothing happened to it. I try to move it, but it just hangs there limply.

He then undoes my robe, and begins sewing up the smaller holes I have scattered throughout my body. He gets those done, then begins on the huge hole in the left side of me. "You sure are lucky. This hole just barely missed your important organs." Sebastian says. I glance down at it. "I guess I am." Is all I say. Sebastian sews it back up, then wraps the bandages around it. "Now for your leg." Sebastian says, beginning to sew my leg up. He gets it done and once again, I still can't move it. Sebastian looks at his pocket watch and says "Well it's time I begin supper." Then leaves me in here! He closes the door, and I swear, I heard it lock. "What are you doing!" I yell, but no one answers. I sigh and close up my robe. I crawl over to the window and look outside. I see a teenager outside, trimming the bushes. I want to wave to him, but he's too far away to see. I sigh, trying to think to what to do. I hop over to the door, seeing if it really was locked, and unfortunely, it was. I sighed again, hopping back to the bed, laying down on it. An idea popped in my head. 'Maybe I can get out through the window!' I sit up and tried opening the window. It failed. I notice a blue squirt dress with black lacing, sitting on a chair nearby. I get up and change into it as best as I could. I sighed again and lied back down on the bed, not sure on what to do. Eventually, I end up falling asleep.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I walk down the hallway, and eventually into the kitchen to start supper. I begin to get the ingredients out when Bard, Finny, and Meirin were peering around the corner of the doorway. "What is it, you three?" I ask. They were shocked that I spotted them, then quickly stepped out from the doorway. Bard said "Uh, we were just wondering who that was that you brought in with you, Sebastian." I sigh. "I already told one of you who she was, a severely injured girl." I say, turning around. They begin to back up, knowing that they are getting on my nerves. "Well, can we help her or something?" Finny asks. I sigh and throw him my bedroom key. "Here, she is in my room. You can give her a tour of the mansion. Just don't show her to the master." I say, turning back to cutting vegetables. "Why not?" Meirin asks. "Because, I have my reasons." I say. "Now I must concentrate preparing food for tonight." I say, signaling them to leave.

_**Finny's POV**_

We walk away from the kitchen quickly, wanting to see the girl. "I wonder who she is." Bard says. "Me too." I say, wondering what she looks like. Meirin was the only one who saw her, and she said she looked like she was 12 or something, had silver hair, and was beautiful. "Ooo, I can't wait!" I yelp with excitement. After a while, we get to Sebastian's room, and we unlock it. Slowly, we open it, to reveal a white haired girl, sleeping on a bed. "Oh, wow…." I whisper. Maylene was right, she was beautiful. Bard whistles softly, and Meirin has her hand over her mouth. We quietly walk over to her, and I tape her shoulder. Her eyes open slowly, revealing beautiful sapphire eyes. All of our jaws drop open. She looks me directly in the eyes, and my nose begins to bleed. Her eyes turn to Bard, then to Meirin. "Yes?" She says, sitting up slowly. I notice that her arm is just hanging there. "Is your arm alright, dear?" Meirin asks, looking at it. "Yes." She says softly. "Oh, well that's good! How about your leg?" Meirin asks, now looking at her leg. "Mhmm." She says. "Would you like a tour of the mansion?" Bard asks. "Yes, that sounds lovely." She says softly. It seems that she has a soft voice. "Alright, let's go!" Bard yells, putting his left fist on his hip and right index finger into the air. The girl smiles softly too, but then says "I would need someone to carry me though, my leg cannot move." She says. "Oh, I'll carry you then!" I volunteer. "Thank you." She says, smiling softly at me. My nose begins to bleed again. I wipe the blood away, and pick her up, carrying her bridal style. She rests her head on my chest. I hold back another nose bleed.

We eventually, give her the tour of the mansion and the garden, and our names. The only thing we didn't do is see Pluto, Tanaka, Ciel, and Sebastian. Bard was now holding the girl on his shoulders, when it hit me. "We forgot to ask you, what is your name?" I ask. "Oh, my name is Moonlight." She says kindly. We get to Sebastian's room, to see the door open.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

We all peer over the side to see… Sebastian holding Kuroro! "Ah, your fur… so soft and black… and your eyes, ah your beautiful eyes! And your tails!" Sebastian says, cuddling Kuroro. I couldn't help but giggle. He snaps back to attention, and looks at us. "I see you've met Kuroro, a twinned tailed demon cat." I say, giggling. Sebastian looks at Kuroro, and I swear, his mouth opens a bit, and he blushes! Quickly, he starts cuddling Kuroro even more. "Sebastian, do you want to see something that comes with Kuroro?" I ask, thinking that Sebastian would love it if Kuroro transformed. "And what would that be, my lady?" Sebastian asks, acting like I'm not his daughter. "Well, I'll show you after supper. I would think you came in here tell me or get something, correct?" I ask. "Yes, the young master has already eaten so you can eat what's left over." He says, looking at me. This made me mad. Serving us scraps! I felt like yelling at him that that was rude, but I calmed my inner self down. "If you will, follow me." Sebastian says, forcing himself to sit Kuroro down. He walks past me and Bard turns to follow. I quickly signal Kuroro to follow. He immediately jumps on my shoulders.

We walk for a while till we get to a dining room, with food set out everywhere! It looked like a buffet, not left overs! "Well now, we better get eating then!" Bard says. "Sebastian, can you come here?" I ask. "Yes, what is it, my lady?" Sebastian says, walking over to me. "Here, hold on to him for me. I don't want him to eat my food while I'm eating it!" I say, smiling. He looked astonished and carefully, took Kuroro from my grasp, and started squeezing the bottom of Kuroro's paws, and cuddling him. Bard walks over to the table and sits me down in a chair and then sits himself down.

We get done eating, I noticed it was pretty late, and Sebastian was gone, along with Kuroro. 'Darn, he must have taken Kuroro with him.' I think. I get up with my dishes and almost fall over. "Whoa there lass. Ya just about fell over." Bard says. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot." I say, rubbing the back of my head. I begin walking with one foot, and let me tell you something, it was _hard_. "Here, let me help you." Finny offers. "Thank you." I say sweetly. Finny picks me up and asks "So where do you want to go?" "To the kitchen." I say. "I want to wash these dishes." Finny looked surprised. "Oh, you don't have too! That's our job!" Finny says, smiling. "I know, but since you are all kind to me, I want to pay you back by at least cleaning up my own mess." I say, looking into his eyes, smiling. "Oh, well… that's very kind of you!" Finny says. We get to the kitchen and to my disappointment, Sebastian wasn't in here, but Kuroro was, drinking milk. 'Must have been Sebastian.' I thought. Finny carries me over to the sink and I wash my dishes, along with the ones already in the sink. I then have Finny carry me to the cabinets of dishes, to put them away. "You're very kind." Finny says out of nowhere. "Oh, well thank you! You're kind too, you know." I say kindly. He blushes. "Hmm, well let's just wait in the dining room for Sebastian. I still need to show him the surprise I said I was going show him." I say. "Alright, let's go!" Finny says, running.

I laugh and he laughs along with me. We get to the dining room to see Sebastian already in there. "Oh, Sebastian! There you are!" I say, Finny running over to him. "Yes, what is it? Is it the surprise you were talking about earlier?" he says. "Yes, actually. Come on, we have to go outside to show you." I say. Kuroro pops out from behind my shoulders. Sebastian starts looking at him intently. "Let's go outside!" I say, pointing my finger into the air. We walk outside and Kuroro jumps off. "Go on Kuroro, you can show us if you want." I say. Kuroro is suddenly engulfed in ice shards and leaves behind a giant Kuroro Sabre cat. He roars and walks over to Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes sparkle and he was on one of his knees with his mouth open, and having his arms gesturing to Kuroro. "He can also fly and breathe ice." I say, happy that Sebastian is well, happy. Sebastian begins to pet Kuroro and a bunch of other stuff that he normally does with cats that I don't pay attention to. I yawned a bit, and Finny finally says, "Hey Sebastian, I think Moonlight is getting tired." Sebastian sticks his head out from Kuroro's mouth and looks at me, which is half asleep. "Hmm, indeed. Follow me." Sebastian says, before everything turns black.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I lead Finny to my room and have him set Moonlight down, who happened to wake up. Once Finny leaves, I turn to Moonlight, who happened to be staring out the window. "You must get changed for bed, dearest." I say. She looks at me, then gets up. I hand her a simple white nightgown, and she takes it. I leave her to change, and the servants happen to be standing outside the door, spying on us. "What are you three doing here?" I ask them. "Uh, nothing. We were just uh…" Bard begins, rubbing the back of his head. "Sweeping the floor!" Meirin exclaims. "Where is your broom, then?" I question. "Uh, we… will go get it." Finny says, then takes off running. "Uh, yea! We'll go get it!" Bard and Meirin say in unison, then takes off running in the same direction.

I sigh, not really sure what to do with them sometimes. I go up to Ciel's bedroom to check on him, to find that he's standing in front of the window. "Who was that young girl, Sebastian?" Ciel says, still looking out the window. "A severely injured girl, young master." I say. "Oh, come now. She didn't look severely injured when she was outside." Ciel said. "I simply sewed up her wounds." I say. "And how come you never told me this?" Ciel questioned me. "You were busy with your work that I decided not to bother you." I answer back. "Who is she, Sebastian?" Ciel says, finally turning to me. I sigh and say "She's my daughter, young master." I say, with a serious face. "How come I've never seen her before?" Ciel asks. "Oh, but you have, when I was not here yet." I say. "The last time you saw her was on your seventh birthday. You were the best of friends, until she had to move to America." I say. "How in the world do you know all this if you weren't even here yet?" Ciel questions me further. I smile and hold up one of Tanaka's books of events that he writes down. "It figures." Ciel says. "Still, how do you know she's your daughter?" Ciel asks. "You see, us demon "fathers" leave their mate before they give birth. If the fathers ever meet their mate again, their instincts force them to kill them, including the child if it happens to be with them. But if the fathers happen to meet the child without the mothers, both wings will burst out from their shoulders, indicating that they are father and child. This so happened when I found her out by the lake. Only, she only had one wing instead of two. You know what that means, right?" I say. "That she's a half demon?" Ciel guesses. "Correct, but anyhow, she is still my daughter, and my instincts made me take her in. It's just how the demon works." I say, smiling. "I see. Tomorrow, I would like to meet her." Ciel commands. "Yes, young master." I say, putting my right hand over my heart. "Now, young master, you really must get some sleep." I say, guiding Ciel to his bed. "*sigh* Fine." Ciel says, getting back into bed. I tuck him in then leave. "Now to do with my free time…" I say, walking into the darkness.

Moonlight: Well, did you like it! I hope you did because it took forever to type. Anyways, plz r & r!


	2. His Butler, a Father

Moonlight: Alo everybody! Tis is me, Moonlight!

Finny: Hey, Moonlight! Can I say the disclaimers? *puppy eyes*

Moonlight: Daw, that's so cute! But of course! I'm beginning to get bored, saying the disclaimers.

Finny: Yay! Moonlight does not own anything but the storyline and Moonlight. ^^

Moonlight: Wait!

Finny: Huh?

Moonlight: I almost forgot to mention, this chapter may be disturbing to others. It talks a lot about "mating" and hell. YE BE WARNED!

Chapter 2: His Butler, a Father.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I open my eyes and rub them. I then sit up, confused where I was. 'That's right, I'm in the Phantomhive Mansion.' I think, then got out of bed. Kuroro jumps onto my shoulders, ready to start the day with me. Once again, I notice a Sapphire blue, sleeveless dress with white lacing at the top, sitting on a nearby chair. I quickly change into it, then check outside what time it is. The sun was halfway up so it was eight in the morning. "Alright, Kuroro. Let's get a head start on the day!" I say, opening the door. Kuroro mews in agreement and I walk out and almost fell over, forgetting that I can't move my leg. I sigh not really sure what to do now, since I can't move my leg. "Finny?" I call out, curious to see if he was nearby. He didn't come. "Meirin?" I call for her, seeing if she's nearby, cleaning something. She didn't come. "Bard?" I call, seeing if he was just being lazy, not doing his work. He didn't come either. "Hello, madam. How can I help you?" I hear an old man say behind me. I jump, not expecting an old man to be behind me. I turn around to see an old man with a monocle on, waiting for my answer. "Oh, hello sir. I need help walking. I cannot move my left leg, you see." I say kindly. Suddenly, he explodes, leaving behind a chibi form of himself. I yelp, not expecting that to happen, and fall backwards.

Someone catches me and I look up to see Sebastian there, holding me. "His name is Tanaka, the household steward." Sebastian explains. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Tanaka." I say politely. "Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka chuckles. "I see you've already gotten dressed, only you didn't zip up your zipper all the way." Sebastian says, sitting me down, then zipping up my zipper on the back of my dress. "Now, I must take you to see the young master. He wants to meet you." Sebastian said, picking me up. "Alright, I've been wanting to see him too." I reply. Sebastian walks down a bunch of hallways, once again, then finally comes to the main hall. On the top of the stairs was a boy with an eye patch, waiting for me. "I presume that you are the girl, staying in my mansion." The boy states. "Yes I am. I hope I am not a bother to you." I say kindly. "Not yet anyway. Come, let us have a chat." The boy says over his shoulders, going up the stairs. Sebastian follows. We finally get to his office and Sebastian sits me down in a chair, and pulls out a chair for the boy. "Let me introduce myself before we get into things. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, business owner of the Phantomhive Toy Factory." Ciel explains. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I say, bowing my head. "My name is Moonlight Flower." I say sweetly. "Hmm, what a peculiar name. Anyways, what were you doing out by my lake?" Ciel questions me. "Hmm, I fell into it." I answer. "You fell into it?" Ciel says, confused. "Yes, I almost drowned too, sinking so far deep into it that I almost didn't make it to the top." I say, telling the truth. "It's the truth, young master. I saw something fall from the sky. It must have been her." Sebastian says, backing me up.

"Hmm, well then, what were you doing that high in the sky?" Ciel questions again. I couldn't remember. "I can't remember…" I mumble, trying to remember. Ciel glances at Sebastian. "Well, anyhow, I have a gift for you." Ciel says, getting up, and for the first time I noticed he had a wrapped box in his hand. He walks over to me and hands it to me. "Go ahead and open it." Ciel commands. I neatly untie the red ribbon on it, then opened the box. What I saw in it brought tears to my eyes. In the box was a tear shaped locket, along with a tear shaped Sapphire on it. It was my lost locket. I take it out and open it. It sounds just like Sebastian in my dreams, him singing the Butterfly song. "Thank you…" I whisper. I then stand up and hug him. "He-hey! Get off of me!" Ciel yells, trying to push me off, but I cling on. I hear Sebastian chuckle. I felt really happy. "Thank you!" I say, releasing my grip from Ciel. "Hmph." Is all Ciel says, turning crossing his hands, and blushing. I giggle a bit, then Ciel says "Well I must be going now. I have a task at hand to find out a killing spree mystery." "I understand." I say, standing up. Sebastian walks over to me and picks me up, carrying me to outside.

He transfers me to Finny, and then opens the carriage door for Ciel, then gets in. They leave and I turn to Finny. "Can you please set me down?" I ask sweetly. "Of course." Finny said, setting me down. I turn to Finny. "Hey, Finny! Let's go out by the lake!" I suggest, remembering that I need to get the Jigoku Hikari Jewel. "I wish, but I got to trim the bushes." Finny says. "Oh pleeeeaaassee?" I beg, bringing on my puppy eyes. "Well…. Alright. But we got to hurry." Finny says, "Alright!" I yell, hugging him. I then leap into the air, pulling out my wing. "Wh-what!" Finny exclaims, surprised that I was able to jump so high and had a wing. "You said you wanted to hurry, right? Well, this is the closest way! I have only one wing because it's… a curse." I lie. "Oh…" Finny says, staring at my wing.

We get to the lake and I lower Finny down. I begin to fly really high and Finny shouts "What are you doing!" I look down. "You'll see!" I shout back. Once I was in the clouds, I then put my wing back in, and headed straight first towards the lake. After 2 minutes, I plunge into the lake, causing my neck to break and blood pouring out. The good thing was I touched the bottom when I did this. I saw the Jigoku Jewel and I moved my arm as quick as I could, which was really slow considering that I broke my neck, then had a dagger appear in my chest, then vanishing. As I float to the top, I put the Jigoku Hikari Jewel in the hole left behind, and quickly sew it up with a needle and thread. By then, I already died with my eyes open.

_**Finny's POV**_

The lake began to turn to red. "M-Moonlight?" I call out weakly. Eventually the lake is filled completely with blood. "Moonlight!" I call out again, louder this time. Meirin and Bard come running over. "What is it Fin…" Bard begins, not able to finish it. By now, the lake is practically just blood. I begin to see fish float to the top and other aquatic animals. "Moonlight?" I call out again. "M-Moonlight did this?" Meirin stutters. "Yes, she flew up into the air really high, then plunged into the water." I say, telling the truth. Suddenly I see Moonlight's body, floating. "Moonlight!" I yell, running out into the blood. It was a strange feeling. It was really thick, like I was running through cream. (Me: a better way to think of it is shampoo. Obviously, they didn't have our shampoo back then.) I grab Moonlight's body, to notice that her eyes were wide open. I close them and drag her back to shore. "Why would she do that?" I moan, with tears in my eyes.

I see off way in the distance, Ciel's carriage. "Oh no! Guys, the master is almost here! What do we tell him about Moonlight and the lake!" I yelp. "What! They're almost here!" Meirin begins to panic. Suddenly, Moonlight begins to glow a bluish glow, then her eyes snap open. "Stop that carriage!" She yells, sitting up. "Wh-what!" I jump back. "Well what are you still standing here! Stop it! Ciel or Sebastian cannot see the lake!" She yells, pushing us towards the carriage. We snap back into gear and take off running towards the carriage.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I quickly spin around and jumped into the lake, digging towards the river. I make it and then blood rushes into the river, eventually clearing. I make sure the lake is filled up, then fill up the hole I made. "There! It's all back to normal!" I run back to the lake to see the carriage pulling up with Finny, Meirin, and Bard running behind, telling it to stop. The door opens and Sebastian steps out, then Ciel. Ciel looks over at me, then gasps. Sebastian follows his gaze, then looked shocked. "What?" I say, confused. Ciel says "What? Just look at yourself! You're covered in blood!" I look down at myself to reveal that truly, I am covered in blood. _My _blood. My blue sapphire dress is now a bloodstained mess and I have blood covered on me from head to toe. Literally.

I also have a huge hole in my dress where I stabbed myself to put the Jigoku Hikari Jewel back. I begin to act like I have a fear of blood and I fall to the ground, gasping, looking at my hands. I begin to make myself shake vigorously. "Sebastian!" Ciel commands. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian says, already picking me up. I make my eyes have a panicked expression, and I make myself freeze like I'm dead, but shaking still, and gasping. I shut my eyes like I pass out. Sebastian quickly walks to the bathroom and starts a bath. He undresses me quickly, then puts me in the tub. I don't move, so it would seem like I'm passed out. Sebastian scrubs me up and down, getting all the blood off. He pulls the drain, then gets me out, me still acting like I'm passed out. He raps another white robe around me and carries me somewhere. He eventually sets me down and I hear Ciel ask "Is she alright?" "Yes, she just passed out. It would seem she has a fear of blood." Sebastian says. "Obviously, also, I followed her trail of blood from the lake, and it would seem it was full of blood." Ciel says. I almost snapped my eyes open, hearing this. 'How could there be blood? I thought I got all of it out!' "It was so thick that the fish living in the lake died." Ciel adds. "Hmm, that is strange…" Sebastian said. I could feel his stare burning into me. "Come master. We better let her be, if she is to wake up." Sebastian says. "Yes, let's." I hear Ciel walk by, along with Sebastian. Once they closed the door, I peak open ever so lightly, to make sure no one was here. No one was in here. I then get up, to see where I was. I was in a completely different bedroom. It was very fancy. 'It couldn't be Ciel's could it? No, it's too small to be his.' I think. I get up, to see my locket sitting on the dresser next to the bed. 'When did Sebastian take it off?' I think. I leave it sitting there, not wanting to give away that I was awake.

I lay back down for five minutes, then decided I should walk over to the window and look out. Ciel was right. The lake was filled with blood. I had the sudden urge to slaughter. I back up slowly, only to bump into somebody. I look up to see Sebastian. I back away from him, not wanting to try to kill him because of my instincts. 'Ha, I do have a fear of blood, only it makes me kill.' I think, silently laughing. Sebastian just stands there, staring at me with a bored expression. Suddenly, he's in front of me, picking me up by the throat. I begin gasping for air. "I'm sorry, dearest, but my master ordered me to kill you." Sebastian says, now with a true sad expression. "It's ok…" I barely gasp, smiling. Sebastian looks away, then clutches harder on my throat. I try to gasp for air, before everything blacks out.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I release Moonlight, letting her hit the ground. I look down at her, waiting to see if anything would happen. Ciel walks in. "Well?" He questions. "Nothing. I guess that would mean we are murders then, master." I say. Suddenly, Moonlight begins to glow a bluish color, then she coughs a couple of times. I bend down, helping her sit up. "It would seem that you are immortal, then." Ciel says. "So you knew, then. But of course, the opening in my chest where my heart is located is a dead giveaway." Moonlight says, standing up. "Indeed, so what was it you were doing in the lake, dirtying it up." Ciel says rudely. "I will have to go outside to show you, if you wish to know. And somewhere you wouldn't mind getting blood everywhere." Moonlight says. "I guess the lake, since it's already full of blood." Ciel mumbles.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

"Alright then!" I say, now outside by the lake. Everybody was out there, including a hell hound and Kuroro. I then stick out, palm side up, and fire engulfs it, leaving behind my dagger, an ebony black iron dagger. I then aim it over my heart. "What are you doing!" Finny, Meirin, and Bard said in unison. "What's it look like I'm doing?" I ask, not giving them enough time to answer. I plunge the dagger into my chest, and my legs buckle. Blood begins spurting out, and I reach into my chest, grabbing the Jewel. "This… is what… I was… getting…" I pant, losing blood quickly. "That?" Ciel says like it was something worthless. The servants gasps.

"My, my, my daughter has a lot of important things upon her shoulders." Sebastian says, crossing his left arm and setting his head in his right arm, smiling. The servants gasp again and looked dumbfounded. "Daughter!" They say together. "Yes, this is my daughter, Moonlight Flower, as you already know." Sebastian says, walking over to me. "Now master, this is no ordinary jewel." Sebastian begins to explain. I hand him the jewel. "This here is the Jigoku Hikari Jewel, the Hell's Light jewel." He says, holding it up so everyone could see. "The jewel poses the power to morph anything at will, as long as the user is holding it." Sebastian continues. The servants "oo" in amazement. "Only, it holds my soul in it." I say, grabbing everyone's attention. "Really, so you're saying if I were to destroy the jewel, you would die?" Ciel says. Sebastian chuckles, and begins to plug the servants ears with sheep wool. "Most likely, yes, only this is the Hell's Light Jewel. If it is destroyed, that means that all of Hell would break out. And besides, there is only one thing that breaks it. And that very thing is in Hell." Sebastian finishes, now pulling out the wool out of the servants ears. "I see…" Ciel says. By now, I have blood pouring out of my mouth. I realize, for the first time, that I'm surrounded by blood. The smell overruns my senses. I gasp, loving it. The taste fills my mouth and I began drooling blood and saliva. I can feel the demon locked inside me, taking over me. I begin to giggle hysterically. Sebastian glances at me, then sprints over to Ciel and scoops him up. "You better run if you don't want to die!" Sebastian yells over his shoulder. "Huh!" the servants yell, confused, then they glance over at me, and they gasp.

I was surrounded in a blood aura and in my eye, my eye base was glimmering pink and my pupils were like snake pupils. I had razor sharp teeth, and my wing was jet black, my claws were really long and were iron black and sharp, and had two twisted horns sticking out of my head. I had black 8 inch boots on that went up to the top of my knees and I was wearing a black leather dress with huge iron black spikes coming out of it. I bet you're wondering how I know this. It's simple, I was kicked out of my own body and was standing near were the servants were standing. They quickly took off running. I looked at myself to see that I had on a beautiful white dress. It was simple but it was beautiful at the same time.

My body quickly ran after the servants. "Ah, it's been to long since I had a good chase!" My body yells. "…" I just stand there, processing what just happened. I just realized that I need to go after my body so I don't have to be in the freezing cold. Yes, if you ever happen to leave your body, warning; it's _freezing_. I chase down after it, and when I finally catch up to it, it leaps into the air, now holding two HUGE 5 pointed shurikens, one about to be thrown at the servants. "Sebastian! I order you to protect the servants!" I hear Ciel shout. "Yes, my lord." I hear Sebastian, also setting Ciel down. Suddenly, he holds one of the shuriken down with his hands. My body yells in frustration. The servants quickly run where Ciel is, behind bushes, watching. "My, my, not only does Moonlight have immortality, the Jigoku Hikari Jewel, but now a demon inside her. *sigh* I never expected my daughter to have so much on her shoulders." Sebastian says, now dodging my body's second attack. My body quickly, as fast as light, began to bring down another shuriken before Sebastian even realized it. I quickly jump in front of it and everything blacks out.

_**Ciel's POV**_

Sebastian suddenly falls over, like someone pushed him. Just as Moonlight brings down a shuriken, he falls over. 'Something is missing…' I think. Suddenly, there is a blinding bright light. It vanishes, leaving behind Moonlight in Sebastian arms, but Moonlight is still in the air, with the shuriken, and now there's another Moonlight in the air. This Moonlight had a white wing instead of a black one and had on brilliant armor! In her hand was a sword. "Ah, so you finally came out! Then I must destroy you! For demon and angel cannot have the same body!" the demon Moonlight yells. I finally understood what was going on here. Moonlight is one-third demon, one-third human, and one-third angel, and the demon and angel sides had come out. "I will slay you with Leviathan!" the demon yells, her hand engulfed in blood red fire, leaving behind a uniquely shaped sword that I have never seen or heard of before. "I will slay you with Excalibur!" the angel yells, holding up her sword. Now I could see it better. Excalibur, too, was uniquely shaped also. I never expected Excalibur to be shaped the way it was at all. It was like two blades put together with a long hole in the middle.

Sebastian jumped over to me with ease and I asked "Is that even possible? For a demon to mate with an angel?" I question. "No, but they can… how do I put this?" Sebastian thinks. "The demon can mate with a human whose ancestor is an angel. So basically, a demon can mate with an angel who hasn't discovered their powers. Same the other way around." Sebastian finishes. "So angels have to discover their powers?" I ask, confused. "Not necessarily. Angels are born knowing that they are angels, but from what I said earlier, with one whose ancestor is an angel means that an angel fell in love with a human. Therefore, they had a child without telling them they are half angel and so on and so on." Sebastian explains again. "I see…" I say, deeply thinking about it. The spirits lunge at each other, causing a bright light to shine. "Sebastian, can't we do something?" Finny says worriedly. "Hmm, there is one way. One, we could either just let them kill each other with only one victor or, we could defeat both of them, killing them, or until they submit." Sebastian says, looking at Finny. "Sebastian, would anything bad happen?" I ask, making sure that this will not affect Moonlight. "No, not that I know of, master." Sebastian says. "Ok, Sebastian. This is an order, defeat the angel and demon Moonlight, but do not kill them." I command. Sebastian hands Finny Moonlight, then places his hand over his heart, saying "As you wish, master." Then leaps into the battle.

The angel backs off cringing, and the demon steps back, not knowing what to do. The angel leaps at Sebastian and he easily dodges. He reaches into his suit and pulls out forks and butter knife. The angel swings at Sebastian and he easily guards with the silverware. He then jabs the angel in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. She hits the ground with a _thud._ He picks her up and places her on top of Moonlight, her going inside of her. Sebastian then turns to the demon and sticks his hand out, like if he wanted her to dance with him. She looked startled, then slowly, places her hand in Sebastian's. He guides her to Moonlight and she lays on top of her, her too melting into her. Sebastian then takes Moonlight from Finny and asks "If it is alright with you master, I will take her into her room to get her ready for bed." I dismiss him with a wave of my hand. "That is fine." Sebastian then bows and walks towards the mansion.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up with someone carrying me. I look up to see Sebastian holding me. "Ah, I see that you're awake." He says, smiling. I say nothing. He continues walking down the hallway. 'Hmm, I guess we're in the mansion.' I say, looking around. Sebastian opens up a bedroom that I haven't seen yet. "This will be your new room. It had a small double bed at the side of the room with one big window at another end, with a wardrobe. "Now, I must get you ready for bed." Sebastian says, walking towards the wardrobe. He gets a simple white nightgown and sets it on the bed. He turns to me and undresses me. He gets me changed, and then bows. "Good night, dearest." He said. "Good night, and thank you." I say, turning to him. "For what?" Sebastian asks, a bit surprised. "For everything." I say, smiling. His gaze softens, and says "Your welcome." Then leaves. I climb into bed and sleep quickly overcomes me.

Moonlight: Well did you like? Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. It's just it took for eva! Anyways please review!


	3. Surprise in the Forest

Moonlight: Ello everybody! This chapter has a bit of bad words so I guess "viewer description" is advise. Anyways, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, I only own Moonlight, Kuroro, the surprise and the plot.

Chapter 3: A Surprise in the Forest

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up to sunlight shining in my eyes. I moan and stretch, getting ready to get up. I hop out of bed to once again, seeing a pink dress. "Ew, I hate pink." I say, holding it up. I hang it up in my closet, then with a snap of my fingers, I change myself into a deep red dress with layers of black lacing, the sleeves are short black lacing, and I put on my locket, changing the gem to red, then slip on black high heels. I notice that Kuroro wasn't with me. "Kuroro?" I call out. 'Hmm, he must be doing something.' I think. I leave my room, then I realize something. I can walk. I end up bursting out laughing. I guess Finny was nearby, because he came running around a corner. "Is everything alright, Moonlight?" Finny asks. "Yea, haahh. I just realized that I can walk!" I say. "Oh, so you can!" We end up laughing together. "Ah, anyways, where is Ciel and Sebastian?" I ask, bored. "Oh, they just left for town. Some sort of crime or something." Finny says. "Oh, ok. Well… would you like to go to the woods with me?" I ask, not really sure what to do around here. "I wish, but I have to work on the garden." Finny says in disappointment. "Oh, that's ok. I'll just get ahead start in the forest. I'll just wait for you somewhere!" I say kindly, as always. "Ok! I'll hurry." Finny says, then runs off, waving. I, too, run, but in the opposite direction. I jump over the railing and hit the floor. My ankles break, but last night I figured out how to heal myself in these situations. I just use the Jigoku Hikari Jewel. 'Why didn't I think of that before?" I wonder. I get back up and run outside, to see Kuroro in his true form, being chase by the white hellhound from last night. "Kuroro!" I yell, scared that he'll be bitten in two. I run in between them, and I stick out my hand. I make my eye's turn into my demon ones, and letting my blood red aura surround me.

The hellhound skids to a stop, then growls. I let my wing come out and my nails sharpen and my shadow gets bigger and you could also see my aura on it. The hellhound begins to back up, whimpering. I quickly go back to normal. "Good boy!" I say, then walk over to him and scratch under his ears, then I start walking towards the forest. I run into it and laugh. It's been awhile since I was in a forest. I begin jumping to tree to tree, then stop. 'I did this when Sesshoumaru chased me when he found out I was immortal…' I thought, missing him. 'But now, I got my real father. I can still visit him, and especially Rin too, maybe even Jaken.' Tears begin to fill my eyes. 'No, you must be strong!' I tell myself. I rub my eyes, then started traveling again. I was walking for a while when it felt like someone was following me. I turn around. No one there. I continue walking and I got it again. I snap around so quick my neck cracked. For a split second, I saw glowing eyes. I turn around, bend down and started whistling.

For a while, nothing happened. Then ever so slowly, three baby black wolf cubs came out. "Aww…" I gasp. They were the cutest thing I've ever saw. Then I begin to panic. 'Where's the mother!' I thought desperately. I begin looking around. Nothing happened. One brave pup came up to me slowly and sniffed me. I stuck out my hand and it sniffed it. I gently pet it on the head, and it backed up. "Shh, shh, it's alright." I said quietly. (Me: From now on she always talks kindly and has a kind face on unless I say so) The pup comes back and I gently pick it up. I checked to see what it was and it was a boy. "Hmm, your name will be Tempete, Storm." I say. Tempete begins licking me. I whistle for the other ones.

The next one came slowly too, and I checked that one too. It was a boy, also. "Hmm, you'll be Ombre, Shadow." I call for the last one. The last one was very shy. "Come here, I won't hurt you." I call out softly. The other ones run to it, jump around, then they run back to me, waiting for it. It walks slowly towards me. I let it sniff me, then I slowly pick it up and check it. 'It's a girl.' I think. "Hmm, I'll name you Minuit, Midnight." I say. She wags her tail. I sit her down and continue walking, with them following. After a while I sit down, and they all climb into my lap, exhausted. I rest for a bit, then I begin to hear running. Suddenly, Finny bursts through a bush and trips on a tree trunk. The pups jump up and hide behind my left leg, Finny on the right. "Oh, there you are, Moonlight! I've been looking for…" Finny was staring at the pups. "Oh, this is Tempete, Ombre, and Minuit." I say, smiling. "I wouldn't get too attached to them if I were you. Sebastian would never let them stay. He hates dogs. He doesn't even like Pluto." Finny says. "I can't help it. I don't think they have a mother." I say.

"Really? Then I guess I would get attached to them too, but Sebastian will still not let them stay. He'd rather kill them then let them stay." Finny says. "Then we'll have to convince Ciel! If Ciel lets them stay, then Sebastian will have to let them stay!" I shout. "That's a brilliant plan!" Finny shouts, jumping up. I laugh and Finny laughs too and the pups begin to howl. "Well we better get moving! I want to see if there's a lake around here. The one besides the mansion still has blood in it." I say. I pick up Tempete and Ombre and hand them to Finny. "They're still tired. I need you to carry them. I'll carry Minuit." I say, picking up Minuit. "If that's ok with you, of course." I add. "Oh, of course." Finny stumbles. We walk and walk and we don't find a lake. I look up. "It's getting dark. We better get home." I say. "Hmm, you're right." Finny says. "Here, hold on to Minuit for a minute." I say, handing Minuit over. I get on all fours, then transform into a huge white wolf with a wing. Finny gasps. "Wow…" I bark. The pups, of course, understood me and struggle to be put down.

Finny was forced to put them down and they immediately tried to jump on. Finny get the message. He picked them up and got on. I growl. The pups bark. I then jump into high into the air and started flying. We fly in the clouds for about five minutes then I dived downward, the mansion below us. Pluto looks up and growls in a threatening way, and I growl back, signaling that it's me and Finny. I land and Pluto trots over, sniffing me. I sniff him back, and Pluto begins sniffing the pups. The pups jump off of me and goes under me. I growl at Pluto, warning him not to hurt them. He growls back, saying that they aren't even mine. I growl, saying that I adopted them and if he even thinks about hurting them, he's going to have to go through me. He snorts, then begins sniffing them again. Tempete begins sniffing Pluto and Pluto licks him. Tempete wags his tail and Ombre runs up, wanting attention too. Pluto nudges him, and while they were getting attention, Minuit was holding back. I step away from her and nudge her towards him. At first she doesn't moves, but then slowly walks over to Pluto. Pluto sniffs her for a bit, then licks her. She wags her tail. I hear the mansion door opens and I look to see Sebastian standing there in disgusted shock. "Hey… Sebastian…" Finny says, rubbing the back of his head. I growl to the pups not to move and I stand in front of them, putting my wing away. "Where did you get that other thing?" Sebastian says in disgust, referring to _me. _I wanted to slaughter him on the spot, but I refrained myself. 'He doesn't know it's you, Moonlight. Calm down.' I think. "Uh, this?" Finny says, looking up at me. "Uh, this is another hellhound… a female…" Finny says, nervously. "Get rid of it immediately. I don't want any pups running around here." Sebastian says, firmly. "Uh, too late…" Finny says. I swear when Sebastian heard this, I could see his eye twitch. "And what do you mean by that?" Sebastian says through clenched teeth. I stand up, standing over the pups in a protecting stance. I low my head to the ground and I growl. Sebastian looks like he was ready to kill me, when Ciel walks out. "And what do we have here?" Ciel says, looking at me.

I transform back and say "Hi, Ciel!" I wave to him. Sebastian look dumbfounded. Ciel looked a little bit surprised too then says. "What are those behind you?" Ciel commands. "Umm, abandoned wolf puppies?" I answer. "And why are they here?" Ciel continues. "Umm, I kinda fell in love with them, and felt bad for them and brought them here; hopping you'll let them stay…" I say, worried he'll say no. "And why would I let them stay?" Ciel questions further. 'Oh, no. He's not going to let them stay!' I think. "Uh, because you're nice that way." I say, blushing. Ciel looked surprised, then said "Very well! They may stay." Sebastian began panicking. "Master, you aren't serious! You're not actually going to let them stay, right!" "Wrong, I am letting them stay." Ciel corrects. "Because, it would be fun, and Moonlight kinda got me there…" Ciel admits, blushing. Sebastian looked like he was about to die, then he suddenly gives me the most terrifying death glare I've ever seen. I whimper and hide behind Pluto's leg, along with the pups. "As… you wish." Sebastian says with disgust, then leads Ciel inside and I go in through the back, the pups following. Pluto whines and I growl "_I'll have one pup sleep with you every night._" I sit Tempete next to him, then growl, warning him to stay. He whines then Pluto licks him. I lick Pluto and the cheek, showing that I love him. He licks me back, but of course he licks my entire face.

I wipe it off, then I go inside with the pups and Finny. I pick up Minuit and Finny picks up Ombre, and we quietly slither through the mansion, and into my room, not wanting to bump into Sebastian. "Whew, that was close…" I breathed. "Yea…. It was." Finny agreed. "Indeed, it was close." I here Sebastian say behind me. I slowly turn around to see Sebastian standing there, glowing in a greenish black aura. 'Oh shieat…' I thought, all the blood fading from my face. I try to escape to the window, but Sebastian stands in my way. "Well, Moonlight. Looks like you're about to have a father to daughter talk… I'll see you tomorrow! Heh, heh…" Finny says, leaving me to deal with Sebastian. I back up, fearing Sebastian's aura. Here's a tip on living longer if you know Sebastian. Don't piss him off. Seriously, don't. If someone dares you to tick him off, don't. It's not a fun thing to go through, so take my advice and _don't piss off_ _Sebastian Michaelis._ I stand there, horror stricken, and Sebastian walks towards me. I clutch Minuit tightly and protectively, then he gets closer. And closer. And closer, till finally I made the ground disappear and appear so that I went through but Sebastian couldn't. I landed on something, er someone. It was Bard. "Oh, I am so sorry!" I apologize quickly then run yelling "I made Sebastian mad! Running for my life! Sorry!" I continue to run, until I run past Ciel's room. I hesitate. 'Should I?' I think, but think better of it. I hear Sebastian running somewhere nearby, so I run in a dark, brick hallway (Me: it leads to the kitchen, look at episode 1 when the guy was freaking out) I open a door quietly that lead to a dark room. I begin to crawl and I begin to hear Sebastian's footsteps far off, but slowly, they're coming closer. 'Shh, stay calm Moonlight. Just… stay calm and find somewhere to hide.' I feel around till I find a little door. I quietly open it, then feel around. 'Aw geez, that was close! This is an oven!' I close it quickly, then crawled over to another door.

I open it and I could feel spices and ingredients. 'Ok, this is a cabinet.' I crawl in and closed it. I growled at Minuit and Ombre to be quiet. They listened. After a couple of minutes, somebody came in. I held my breath, and it seemed that the pups did too. I heard somebody walking around for a while, then the opening of cabinet doors. 'Oh, no. I got to move.' I think. I hear the cabinet next store open then shut, and I quickly transported over there. 'I'm going to have to run.' I think. 'On the count of three… one… two…' Bright light fills my vision. "Did you think you could run away from me?" I heard Sebastian say. "Three!" I yell and I jump passed Sebastian, running in my speed form. I zoomed up the stairs and out an open window. 'Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!' I kept thinking. I hit the ground and I heard the mansion door open. "What is it that you want!" I yell over my shoulder. "Just the beasts!" Sebastian yells. "Why!" I yell. "To put them outside!" He yells back. I stop dead in my tracks. "I've been freaking out this whole time, thinking that you were going to kill me, when you just wanted to put them _outside_?" I say through clenched teeth.

"I never told you that I was going to kill you." Sebastian says. I release my aura. The pups began to shivering, sensing my anger. "Well I'm not giving them to you." I said sternly. I turned around and gave Sebastian a serious look, then teleported back into my room with my nightgown on and slipped into bed, the pups curled up against me. I hear a door open, and I act like I'm asleep. Something jumps on my bed. I peek open my eyes to see Kuroro. He walks over to me a bit, then growls, seeing two new creatures on the bed. He walks over slowly, then sniffs them. Ombre wakes up and sniffs Kuroro, then licks him. Kuroro jumps back, then jumps over me and curls up on the other side of me. I sigh in relief, then I growl, signaling the pups that if they make a mess anywhere in this mansion, they were in BIG trouble. They whine, understanding. I sigh again, then sleep overcomes me.

Moonlight: Here is how to say the names. Tempete is Tuhm-pet. Ombre is Uhm-buh. Minuit is Min-u-ee. These are French words for storm, shadow, and midnight. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	4. The Undertaker

Moonlight: Hi again! It's Moonlight, once again. I'm here to say the disclaim-

Ciel: Actually Moonlight, I would like to do them today.

Moonlight: Oh, ok!

Ciel: Ahem, Moonlight does not own anything except Moonlight, Kuroro, the wolf pups, and the plot.

Moonlight: Thank you, Ciel! Please review!

Chapter 4: The Undertaker

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up in the sunlight once again. I sit up and stretch, then started looking around for the pups. They were nowhere to be seen. "Minuit? Ombre?" I call out, thinking that they were on the floor. None of them came. I get up and morph into a purple dress with long sleeves and put on my locket, morphing the stone to black. I leave my room, and began searching for the pups. I see Finny down a hallway, so I ran up to him up to him. "Finny! Have you seen the pups?" I ask, panting. "The pups? Yea, they're outside. I just put them out there." Finny answers. "Oh, thank goodness…" I breathe. "Why?" Finny asks. "I thought Sebastian did something with them." I explain. "Oh, I see." Finny says. I take another sigh of relief, then ran outside. I end seeing the pups with Pluto. "Puppies!" I yell. They look up and run up to me, knocking me over. I laugh and started running around with them. Pluto got excited and started chasing me too, causing me to fly up in the air every time he took a running step. I eventually end up falling over. I get up and wipe myself like I'm covered in dust, then started getting bored, when I saw that Ciel was getting into a carriage. "Hey Ciel!" I call out. "Call me _Master_ Ciel, if you don't mind." Ciel says, causing his vein to pop out. "Ok, Master Ciel!" I try again. "What is it, Moonlight?" Ciel asks, replying to me this time. "Where are you going?" I ask, curious. "To town to figure out another killing spree mystery." Ciel answers. "Oh, may I come with you?" I ask. "No. This is my business." Ciel says, then dismisses Sebastian to close the door. He does then gets in with Ciel, and leaves, leaving me in the dust. 'Hmph, I'll just go to town myself!' I think. 'After all, I'm not coming with him, I'm going by myself.' I think, then had my wing come out, only two wings came out instead of one. 'Whoa I have a black and a white wing! Cool, it'll make it easier to fly!' I thought. I was about to fly up in the air when the pups started whining. "No, you must stay. I can't bring all of you!" I say, petting all of them. I whistle for Pluto to come over, and he stands over the pups, making sure they don't follow. I wave good-bye to them, then leap into the air. Kuroro pops over my shoulder, I yelp. "Kuroro! My, you're really good at scaring me!" I say, scratching his ear. He mews.

I fly for a while till I find the undertaker's place. 'This is the spot Ciel will check first.' I thought. I put my wings away before anybody could see, then fell in front of the store. My legs snap like toothpicks, and a lady nearby screams. "No, no! I'm alright!" I yell, trying to reassure everybody nearby. People begin to surround me. "Are you alright?" A man yells. "Yes, I-"Are you hurt?" "Are your legs broken?" "What were you doing so high?" "I'M FINE!" I scream. Everybody went silent. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine, honestly." I say, reassuring them. I bend my legs all around, causing them to crack multiple times really loud, then stood up. "Are you a witch?" One lady says, backing up. "Of course not! It's a curse that a witch put on me, but I'm not a witch." I lie. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go into this shop." I say, pushing past people. People begin whispering about me and Kuroro and saying things like 'I'm lying' and 'theres proof on her shoulders' and blah blah blah.

I walk into the store to see nobody in here. "Hmm, I guess no one's here…" I say, before a coffin right next to me opens up, revealing a man with long grey hair, a long black top hat, and a black robe and a grey scarf around his shoulder and waist. He giggles while he opens it, and I just stand there, unaffected by the event. "Oh, you're no fun!" he grumbles. "Were you trying to scare me? I'm sorry, but there's only one thing that scares me." I say, trembling. "And what would that be, my dear?" He asks, putting his hands on my shoulders. "When... I expect you know Ciel Phantomhive, correct?" I ask, making sure he does. "Correct, he's been coming here lately and he's one of my acquaintances." He answers. "Well, his butler, Sebastian, scares me when he's angry." I say, trembling at the thought. "Ah, yes. Sebastian Michaelis. I suspect you know them pretty well to see Sebastian's angry side, then." The man said. "Yes, I live with them." I add. "Oh, really now?" the man says, now interested. "Indeed. Anyways, Ciel is on his way over here for another killing spree mystery. I wanted to come along with him, but of course, Ciel said no. So, I came on my own." I say, smiling up at the man. "Interesting. Well if you want any information out of me, you must make me laugh." The man says. "Before I make you laugh, may I ask you your name?" I ask politely. "Just call me Undertaker." The Undertaker says, waving his hand up and down. "Ok, it is a pleasure to meet you, Undertaker! I would expect that you would like to know my name?" I suggest. "Yes, I would." The Undertaker says. "Alright, my name is Moonlight." I say, sticking out my hand. He takes it and we shake. I stand back, trying to think of a way to make him laugh. 'I don't know any jokes that he would get… ah maybe this plan will work!' I think, smiling. "Be prepare to laugh!" I say, preparing the Undertaker. "Hit me with your best shot!" the Undertaker taunts.

I grin evilly, then appear behind him, and started tickling him. Turns out, he's really REALLY ticklish. He begins to cackle loudly, and I continue tickling him. He falls to the ground, still laughing. I continue to tickle him, and he was laughing so hard, I heard his sign fall off outside. I continue to tickle him till I see tears streaming down his face. I stop, get up, and laugh, having a good time. The Undertaker finally stops laughing and gets up. "Ah… I wasn't expecting that! Very clever, no one has ever done that! Very clever thinking!" the Undertaker congratulates me. "Why, thank you! After all 'how sad would it be if laughter should disappear?'" I say. The Undertaker looks at me directly and if his bangs weren't in the way, he would be looking me directly in the eye. He smiles a huge smile and sits his hand on my head.

"Indeed, how sad would it be?" He continues grinning. Suddenly, the door to the shop opens, revealing Ciel and Sebastian. "M-Moonlight, what are you doing here? I thought I said you couldn't come along!" Ciel states. "I didn't come along, I came on my own." I say. "Hmph!" Is all Ciel does before asking the Undertaker if he could have information about the killings. "Yes, every victim is a young maiden and their female organs have been cut out and a killer slice on the neck." The Undertaker said. "Hmm… Sebastian…" Ciel continued saying something but I was no longer listening. Instead, I was looking around, bored. After a while, I looked back to where Ciel was supposed to be standing, to find him not there. "Uh…" I began, but the Undertaker interrupted me. "Ciel told me to leave you here with me, so you wouldn't get hurt." The Undertaker said. "That little bastard…" I say, shaking my fist, my vein popped out. "Now, now, why don't you help me with the bodies?" the Undertaker suggested. I sigh and say "Fine…" and I follow him into a back room.

It was a couple of hours when it got dark out. "I'll… be right back!" I say, running out of the shop, finding Ciel. I run, and I begin to smell blood. I run faster until I see Sebastian and a red headed man fighting. "Hmm, I think I'll call you Bassy! What do you say, Bassy?" the man says. I don't pay attention to their conversation because I spotted Ciel being held down by a red headed lady with a knife in her hand. I sprint and kick her in the head. "How dare you!" I yell. She was surprised that I was here, not even knowing who I was. The red headed man, or I think it was a man, shouted "Oh, no you don't!" and lunges his chainsaw into my chest. I puke out blood and fall over, dead.

_**Ciel's POV**_

I was still processing what happened when Moonlight fell over dead, in front of me. "What's going on! Why can't I see her life!" Grell shouted. Moonlight began to glow blue, then she started coughing. Grell was taken aback by this, then he said "An immortal? This must be taken care of!" He continue sawing Moonlight and she kept on dying. After a while with Moonlight dying multiple times, I finally said "Just what are you doing, Grell?" He stops and looks at me. "Normally, an immortal can only die so many times, and they aren't allowed to live because of their immortality. But it seems she really _is _immortal. It looked like Grell finally got on Moonlight's nerve because she was standing up and had an evil glint in her eyes, and you can see her blackish bloody red aura. She grabbed Grell's chainsaw, and bent it in half! "AH, MY DEATHSCYTHE!" Grell shouted. Moonlight then turned and just walked away. "Hey, come back here!" Grell shouted, but Sebastian interfered. "Now we can concentrate on our battle….

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I continue walking, leaving a bloody trail behind me, not really caring. 'That jerk! He was so close on breaking my necklace!' I thought, looking over my necklace. I walk up to the Undertaker's shop once again and go in. The Undertaker was nowhere to be seen. "Undertaker?" I call out. No answer. I begin checking coffins. I still didn't find him. "Yes, what is it?" the Undertaker says, walking out of the backroom. 'Why didn't I think of checking the backroom?' I thought. "I'm just saying I'm ba-"Oh, my! Look at those wounds! You must let me fix them up!" The Undertaker begged. "Of course, but first, what do you like more, cleaning wounds or laughing?" I question. "Hmm…. Laughing. Now can I clean your wounds?" The Undertaker continues to beg. "Here, you can clean my wounds instead of making you laugh, deal?" I suggest. "Hmm, so you're just going to cut yourself open for me to clean them?" The Undertaker questions. "Yes, cause I'm sure you love cleaning wounds." I say. "Oh, of course! You have a deal then!" The Undertaker exclaims, now pushing me into the backroom.

It was an hour later when the Undertaker finally finished my wounds. I look them over, and it looks like nothing ever happened. "Thank you!" I say, bowing. "No, thank you! I haven't had a customer with such bad wounds as yours for a long time. Also, you're immortal, aren't you?" The Undertaker questions me. I hesitate, then say "Yes, I think a man name Grell tried to kill me, to destroy me, because immortals don't deserve to live." I say, thinking about it. "You aren't, and that man is Grell Sutcliff, a grim reaper. It would seem that the Underworld will begin looking for you. I, myself, was once a grim reaper, but of course, I am retired, and now work here." The Undertaker says. "Oh, I see… What does the Underworld want to do with me, after they get me?" I question. "They will try to destroy you, of course." The Undertaker says, looking down at me. "But they can't, the only way to destroy me is destroying the jewel inside of me, here let me show you." I explain, sticking out hand, flames engulfing it, leaving behind my dagger. I thrust it into my chest, and blood shoots out, causing my knees to buckle. I reach into my chest and pull out the jewel.

"My, is that the Jigoku Hikari jewel? I've only heard of it in stories." The Undertaker says, examining it. "Yes it is. It's what keeps me alive. If this were to be destroyed, all of hell would break out." I say. "Yes indeed. And there's only one thing that can break it, and that is unknown." The Undertaker adds. I put the jewel back inside, and the Undertaker sewed up the hole back up. "Thank you." I bow, then my curiosity started bothering me. I really wanted to know what was under those bangs…. I stood there staring at him, then he started staring at me. We stood there for a while, staring at each other, till I moved his bangs. I stared deep into his eyes, and I'm pretty sure I was blushing. "That is why I have bangs…" the undertaker says, removing my arm from his head. I was too stunned to move. I end up falling into his arms, my eyes wide open. After a couple of minutes, I regain my poster. I bow low, saying "I'm so sorry… my curiosity got the better of me…" The undertaker waves his hand up and down. "It's alright! I'm fine with it, but now you know why I have bangs." The Undertaker says. Suddenly the door opens and Ciel comes in with the red headed lady in Sebastian's arms. "What happen?" I ask, confused that Ciel would have the lady be brought in here. "Madam Red was killed by Grell." Sebastian says. "Oh, but why are you helping her?" I ask once again. "This is Ciel's aunt; Madam Red." Sebastian explains. "Oh…" I mumble, embarrassed that I attacked her. They chat for a bit with the Undertaker, but I wasn't listening anymore. I was too ashamed for attacking Madam Red. I walk to the door. "I'm going back to the mansion if you want me." I say, bow, then leave.

I jump into the air and fly to the mansion. After a while, I get there, then I go into the mansion, the pups following. I realize that it's dark. "Guys? Anybody here?" I call out. Kuroro jumps off of my shoulders, sniffing the air. I continue walking into the darkness. I continue to walk, then I realize I'm alone. "Hello?" I call out, beginning to panic. 'Take deep breaths, Moonlight. It's just the darkness. You're used to it.' I listen to myself and take deep breaths. I continue to walk, until something hit me hard on the neck, making me pass out.

Moonlight: You like? Well I hope you did. Anyways, please review!


	5. Sesshoumaru?

Moonlight: Ello everybody! I do not own anything except Moonlight, Kuroro, the wolf puppies, and the plot.

Chapter 5: Sesshoumaru?

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up on my knees with a blind fold over me and my arms are chained to something. I begin moving around, seeing if there's a way out. "Ah, you're awake, huh?" I hear a man say. "Who are you?" I ask. "You don't need to know that right now. Right now, I need to know where you came from." He says. "And why should I tell the likes of you?" I queer. He growls and kicks me in the face, and I fall over. I continue to taunt him. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He growls more, then punches me in the face. "You better shut your mouth, little girl. If you know what's good for you." He says, right in my face. I spit on him. He growls some more. "Why you…" He grabs me by my dress as far as he could and started punching me and kicking me. "That's enough." I hear a low toned man say. The man drops me, and I cough up blood. "Who are you?" I ask again. "That's none of your business." The man said.

"What do you want from me?" I ask some more. "We just want to see if you really are a witch." They man says. "I'm not a witch." I simply say. I hear a snap and then I hear people walking over towards me. They unchain me then throw me down a hole. I fall, then hit the ground. I groan, then stood up. I untie my blind fold and looked around. I saw a cage with something in it, then hear a man say "Let's see if you're really are a witch! Release it!" I begin to hear cranking noises, then the cage door opens, releasing a wolf, and it was the biggest actual wolf I've ever saw. It came charging at me, growling. I jump into the air, landing on a low edge. It breaks and I crash to the ground. The wolf stands over me, growling. I reach my hand towards it, and pet it. It seemed it liked it, because it lied down next to me. I hug it, still petting it. I hear a man shout "She is a witch!" Then a guy came down and grabbed me behind my neck and dragged me up a flight of stairs, then threw me into a cage. "You're going to be our star performance, sweetie." Then he closed the cage and left. I sat up and simply pulled back the bars. I kick down the door and quickly ran where the wolf was, and pulled his bars apart and scooped him up. I ran until I ran through a window and fell. There were a bunch of men outside and I continued to run, dodging their weapons, until I was in a forest. I slowed down a bit, and check the wolf. He looked up at me and wagged his tail. I continued running, then after a while I became tired. I stopped at a tree and sat down. "I'm tired." I say to the wolf. He whines. I lay back against the tree, sleep overcoming me.

_**The wolf's POV**_

I saw the girl fall asleep against the tree. I decided I should get some sleep too, if I want to protect her. I curl up next to her and dozed off. After a while I began to smell an unfamiliar scent. I look up, scanning the trees. After a while the scent gets stronger. I stand up and low my head to the ground and growl. Eventually, I see a man with black hair and red eyes walk towards me. I continue to growl and I bare my teeth. The girl sits up and says something to the man and gets in front of me. The man continues walking towards us then picks up the girl, and started walking away.

The girl looks at me and waves her hand to follow. I follow slowly behind, not sure if I should trust the man. We walk for hours and I saw that the girl was asleep. We finally get to a weird thing with horses in the front. The man opens it and puts the girl inside, then closes the door. I could see there was a boy in there with the girl. The man gets on in the front and drives away. I ran after it and jumped on the back of the thing, and sat down, waiting for whatever had to come. After a long while, the thing finally stops. I jump off and went to the side where the man put the girl. The man gets off, sees me, then his eyes change into cat eyed ones. I could tell this was not a man. I back away, then went into a surrender position. The creature's eyes went back to normal, then went into the thing and grabbed the girl. The boy jumps out, then looks at me. He says something the creature, then the creature said something back. They walk toward the building and I quietly followed behind. They went inside, leaving me to figure out how to get in. I hit the thing that opens the door, and it swings open. I walk in and started sniffing around, trying to pick up the girl's scent. I follow it up stairs, and into a room with the door ajar. I peer around the corner to see the creature doing something to the girl. I wanted to see, but I back up, the creature coming to the doorway. It looks around, then closes the door. I then sit down in a darken, waiting for the door to open.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up to Sebastian sewing my wounds. "Ah, so you're awake." He says, continuing to sew my wounds. I don't say anything, too exhausted to speak. After a while, I finally ask "Where's the wolf?" Sebastian continues sewing, silent. Finally, he says "Outside the door." "May I see him?" I ask. He stops sewing, and sighs. He gets up and opens the door. At first nobody came, but then the wolf entered slowly. I stick out my hand for him to come, and he comes over and licks my hand. The pups, who were sleeping on the other side of me, popped out from my shoulders. Tempete jumps off the bed and goes around and sniffs the wolf. Ombre does the same and Sebastian is looking irritated. "You could leave, you know. If it's irritating you that much." I suggest. "No, that won't be necessary." Sebastian struggles to say.

I look at the wolf, and he was taken aback that there was pups in here. Minuit still didn't jump down, so I sat her down. She whimpered and the wolf walked up to her. He sniffed her, then licked her behind the ears. She wagged her tail. I whistled for them to come back, and they jumped back onto the bed. The wolf looked up at me and I looked back at him. He whimpered a bit, then sat down at the edge of the bed. I went back to looking at the ceiling, when Sebastian came back over to sew my wounds up. He sat down in the chair next to me and went back to sewing my leg up. After a while, he finally got done when I said "I'm sorry." Sebastian looks at me. "For what?" he questions. "For getting mad at you." I state, feeling guilty that I walked away from him two nights ago. His gaze softens. "That's alright." He says, then stands up, blows the candles out, then says "Good night, dearest." Then shuts the door. I ponder for a bit, wondering what I should do. I look out the window and decided that I'll go out. I stand up and all the wolves get up. "Shh…" I warn, telling them to be quiet. They get the message, and I slowly walk to the door. I open it, then check to make sure no one was nearby. I tiptoe down the hallway with the wolves stalking behind me.

I go around a corner to see Sebastian walking out of a room. I back up quickly, and peer around the corner. Sebastian was walking this way. I quickly scoop up the puppies and went down another hall, with the wolf following me. I go into the telephone room and curled up into a corner. I sat there, not breathing. The wolf sat down next to me, and he was holding his breath too. Sebastian walked on by, not even checking this room. "Phew…." I breathe. I get up and sprint down the hallway as quietly as I could, until I found the railing. I jump over it, and the wolf does too. I sprint to the door, and burst out the door. I shut it, then sprinted to the woods. I look back at the wolf to make sure he's still following me, and then I howled. A moment passed and Pluto came charging at me. I hold my ground and he licks me. I scratch under his chin, then I walk towards the wolf. The wolf looks up at him, then goes into a surrendering position. Pluto came up to him and sniffed him. The wolf whined, and Pluto nudged him to get up. He did and Pluto wagged his tail. I walked up to Pluto and started putting the pups between his shoulder blades. I then hop on, and said "Let's go into the forest, Pluto!" Pluto got really wound up by this and charged into the forest, leaving the wolf behind. "Come on!" I shout over my shoulder. He runs after us, and Pluto finally slows down. The wolf finally catches up, then drops dead.

Just kidding! I'm pretty sure you were confused, weren't you? Anyways, I got off of Pluto and so did the pups. Kuroro, as usual, popped out from hiding behind my shoulders. He jumps down, then started sniffing the wolf. The wolf sniffed him back. I started to walk into the woods, then the wolves started following me. I walked for a long while, until I came across a lake. I saw Sesshoumaru standing by the lake, then he turns to me. "Sesshoumaru!" I yell, running to me him. By the time I got to him, he vanished. I stop, confused. 'Oh… it was just an illusion….' I thought. I sigh, then stood in front of the lake, staring into it. I became sad, and wanted to cry, but for some reason, I didn't. For a while, I stood there, staring. Finally, Minuit came up to me. Finally, I shed silent tears. I sat down, and the moonlight finally coming out of the clouds. I look at myself, to see myself glowing from the moonlight. "Your names fit you, you know." I hear someone say. I whip my head around to see Sebastian standing a little ways behind me. "Come now, why are you crying?" Sebastian questions, walking towards me. I turn away, embarrassed. "It's nothing…" I mumbled. "Really? Then you shouldn't be crying." Sebastian says, placing his hands on my shoulders. I look up at him, then he says "You can tell me if you want too, you know." I take a deep breathe, and then say "Before I came here, I was with another demon named Sesshoumaru. He kinda took the roll of being my father. I just miss him, that's all." Sebastian seemed like he was pondering for a bit, then said "Well now, we must go back to the mansion. We don't want you to catch a cold, now do we?" "No, we don't…" I say, before Sebastian wipes my tears away, and scooping me up. He walks to the mansion with the wolves following and Kuroro on my chest. We get to the mansion, and Tempete and Ombre follow in, along with the wolf. Sebastian walks to my room, then sets me down on the bed. He gets a simple white nightgown and dresses me into it. He tucks me in the bed, then says "Goodnight, dearest." Then leaves. I think for a while, then eventually sleep overcomes me.

Moonlight: You like? Well I hope you did! Also, this is now a crossover of Kuroshitsuji and Inuyasha btw. Please review!


	6. His Butler, a Phantom Image Thingy

Moonlight: Hey everybody! Sorry it took a while to post but I've been on and making pictures of Moonlight and Sebastian together so yea…. If you want to see it, look up the artist; Moonlight9913, and click on the creator of an art that says Moonlight9913 and look at meh gallery and under black butler. I'm sure you can find it! Anyways, I don't own anything except , Moonlight, Kuroro, and the pups. In this chapter, it's from the anime, just adding Moonlight into it, so Please review! And another thing, I've been getting a lot of complaints about paragraphing and what so ever. QUIT TELLING ME HOW TO! Honestly, it seems some of you think I'm an idiot. I know how to break up paragraphs! *sigh* let's just get back to the story!

Chapter 6: His Butler, a Phantom Image… Thingy

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up, but to see it pitch black, and Sebastian in my face. "Good, you're awake. We need to go to the cellar. There have been tornado warnings all around London." Sebastian says, while scooping me up. "What about Pluto? And the pups? And the other wolf? And Kuro-" I begin to question him, but to be interrupted by Sebastian. "Everybody is in the cellar." He explains. "And you left me for last!" I yell. "But of course, you are immortal after all." Sebastian replies. "Uh, err…" I mumble, blushing. After a while, we get to the cellar, and we sit in a corner. After a long while, the house begins rocking back and forth. I had to do something. "I'll be back!" I yell, running up the stairs. "Whe-where are you going!" Ciel yells, but I don't reply. I zoom out of the mansion, to see a huge tornado off in the distance. I run at lightning speed towards the tornado, causing dust to fly up everywhere. I run as fast as I could, which was literally lightning speed, and run right through the tornado, causing it to disperse for a moment. I do this for a while, until it finally disappears. I fall to the ground, exhausted. "My, that was quite the performance you put on there." Sebastian says, walking towards me. "So? I couldn't let it hit the mansion. Wasn't it already destroyed once?" I ask. "No, this is just a replica of the original one, but I'm sure the master will be very grateful for that. I'm sure he doesn't want to go through the same process again." Sebastian says, smiling. I sigh, exhausted, and Sebastian picks me up once again. I was going to complain but I was too tired to do anything about it. I lay my head against Sebastian's chest, hearing his heartbeat. With Sebastian's heartbeat and walking, it eventually put me asleep.

I wake to the sounds of birds chirping. I open my eyes, to see I'm in my bed room. I sit up, confused. 'Wasn't there a tornado last night?' I think. I push the thought aside, and got out of bed. I went over to my dresser and pick up my locket. I open it, hearing the melody play out. "Sing darling, Sing the butterfly song. Sing darling, Sing 'till you're sleeping for long. Far away, in an uncharted land, we may play with the lion and lamb. Sing darling sing, the butterflies are gone." I take a deep breathe. "Sing my darling-"Close your beautiful eyes…" I hear someone say. I whip around to see Sebastian in the doorway. "You heard me singing? I-I'm sorry!" I say, really embarrassed. "It's fine! Anyways, I came to inform you that breakfast is ready." Sebastian says, smiling. "Right, thank you." I say, bowing. Sebastian leaves, and I get dressed into a light blue dress with white lacing all over it. I slipped on blue high heels and my locket, back to it's original form. I slip through the doorway, and walked down the hallway. I continued walking 'till I finally made it to the dining hall. Meirin, Bard, and Finny were already eating. I pulled out a chair next to Finny, and started eating.

I was washing the dishes when Finny came running in. "Moonlight, the Master wants to see you, along with us!" Finny yells, excited. "Oh? Well hang on, I just need to put this plate away-"No! He wants to see us right now!" Finny shouts, pulling me with him, causing me to drop the plate. I stick my foot out, breaking the fall, and it hits the floor, unharmed. 'I'll get it later…' I think. Finny runs to Ciel's workroom, dragging me along. He bursts through the door, and I can see Meirin, Bard, and Tanaka were already in here. "Next time, knock please." Ciel says. "Yes, my lord!" Finny salutes. "Now then, now that we have Moonlight here with us, we can get down to business." Ciel says. I noticed that Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, and a camera sitting on Ciel's desk. We all stand there, quiet. Finally, Meirin breaks the ice. "So young master, you wanted to speak with us about something?" Meirin asks nervously. "Yes, I have a little job for the four of you to take care of." Ciel replies. "J?" Bard says. "O?" Meirin follows. "B?" Finny finishes. They then get in a group hug, dragging me into it. "See? We didn't have worry!" Finny yells. "When he called us, I thought for sure he fired us, yes I did!" Meirin squeals in relief. Tanaka chuckles. Ciel picks up the camera and moves it in front of him.

"This is a camera from the famous Tolbert collection. It has a story behind it. It had been missing from the collection all together for some time, when it suddenly became up for auction and I bid immediately." Ciel finishes explaining. "Whose Tolbert?" Finny asks. The servants were confused, but I was not. I was fully aware who Tolbert was. "Tolbert was a-"Full name; William Henry Fox Tolbert. Let's see…" Tanaka interrupts me. I took this lightly because Tanaka hardly ever transform into his actual form. "He was a renowned scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There was some strange rumors about the last camera that he used, the one that our young master has acquired. Legend has it that if you use this camera to photograph someone, whomever or whatever that person cares about the most in the world will appear in the photograph as well." Tanaka finishes. "Oh my, that sounds too incredible to be true!" Meirin squeals once again. Tanaka explodes and Bard asks "Can such a camera really exist? Or is it just a rumor?" Ciel gets ready to take a picture. "Perhaps we should take a picture to find out." Ciel says, cover himself under the black cloth to take a picture. "Don't move, the exposer takes full ten seconds." Ciel tells Finny, then removes the cap to the lenses so he can take a picture. "Uh, what exactly is exposer?" Meirin asks. "Basically, the camera is coping down an image of Finny." Bard explains. Finny begins twitching. "Stay still, or the image will blur, then we won't get a good picture." Ciel commands.

Ciel then begins counting to ten, then says "All done." Then puts the cap back on. Finny breathes out heavily. "You didn't have to hold your breath the whole time!" Ciel says. Finny looks up and I begin to giggle. We get the picture wet and yada yada yada, until we see the picture. "Wow! Look at that! It's my bird!" Finny exclaims. "Huh? Since when do you have a pet bird!" Bard questions. "Aww, it's so cute!" Meirin once again, squeals. "I gave it food everyday… Eventually, it started eating out of my hand… I was so happy. I went to give it a gentle pat." Finny breaks the head off of a bear statue. "My little friend never moved again…" Finny finishes, hugging the headless statue. "Wait, your saying it's head came off!" I yell. Tanaka takes a sip of his tea then transforms again. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The camera has one more unique attribute. The new soul it will show is not of this world. To put it plainly, the dead appear." All went quiet. "The dead?" Bard questions. "You mean ghosts?" Meirin asks. "You can see why I would be so interested in this camera, not only does it know who you care for the most, it reaches into the other world to photograph it." Ciel finishes, smirking. Bard and Meirin begin hugging each other in fear. "This is the 1900th century! Surely no one believes in a story like that!" Bard whines. "That sounds amazing! What an incredible camera, master!" Meirin squeals, like any other day. I look over at Finny, and he looked depressed. "WAH! I miss my poor little birdie!" Finny begins crying. "Finny!" I run over to him. "Just think. Now you have a picture with him so you can always see him and rember him!" I say, cheering him up. "I guess your right…" Finny sniffles. "Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera, but do it discreetly. I don't want him to know what you're up to." Ciel commands. "Oo! This sounds like so much fun!" I squeal. I guess I got Meirin's squealing disease now. "Huh? You want us to take a canted photo!" Bard asks, making sure that he wasn't hearing things. "That's right." Ciel replies "Really! The camera will show who Sebastian cares for the most!" Meirin asks. "That's sounds like something I want to see!" Finny says. "Bloody right, Finny! He's always bossing us around and mocking my artistic cooking methods. He's as human as we are!" Bard agrees. I smirk at the last comment and I could see Ciel was too. "He's at least has to have weakness or two!" Bard shouts. "Now's our chance to see them!" Bard finishes. "You'll handle it?" Ciel questions. "As you wish, young master!" We salute. The servants begin mocking Sebastian, saying that was a pretty good impression of Sebastian. I giggle. "This should be interesting…" I hear Ciel say, and I look up to see him smiling, his teeth showing. 'That's odd, I guess this mean this is worth it!' I think to myself, before squealing again. "And why do I have to do this? I don't mind, I'm just curious." I ask. "Oh, you don't, I was just certain you would like to know what was going on, that's all." Ciel says, smirking.

I run to the library, the servants following and we quickly hide in a bookshelf, waiting for Sebastian to come in and clean. Bard says something, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking what would appear in the photo. Suddenly, Sebastian begins cleaning the library at lightning speed, then stops at a vase of white flowers, examining it. Sebastian pulls out a white handkerchief, then it transforms into a red rose. He puts it in the vase. He leaves and Bard says "I forgot to take a picture…" I sigh, then jumped out. The servants got out, causing the books to fall out. "Bu… bu… but Sebastian just cleaned in here…." I gasp. "Don't worry, we'll clean i-"NO! I'll clean it! You guys still have to get that picture of Sebastian!" I shout, not wanting the servants to mess the library up anymore. "Oh yea… We'll see you later, Moonlight!" Finny yells over he's shoulder. I wave, then began cleaning the library.

I get done in a couple seconds, then I hear a loud CRASH. I run over to the window to see Finny lying on top of a broken pool table. "Uh… what was he thinking?" I ask to myself. I sigh, then ran up the stairs, bumping into Sebastian. "Oh, uh….. hi Sebastian…" I say, beginning to panic. "Oh, hello Moonlight. Is something bothering you?" Sebastian asks. "No, I just wasn't expecting to see you." I say, waving my hand up and down. "Oh, if that's all, then I'll be on my way." He says, then leaves. I sigh, then I jump over the railing, going outside. I run outside, running to the forest. I decided I was going to find some secret place so I can do things in private. I wonder around for a while, then I found a hole, no wait, a underground cave! I throw a rock down as hard as I could, making sure there was nothing living in it. Nothing comes out, so I slip in, me myself, barely able to fit in it. I hit the ground, and to my surprise, the ground was covered in grass. "Huh?" I mumble, confused. I look up, to see a huge giant Sherman tree, and a small stream going by it, with a waterfall at the beginning of it. "Wow…" I gasp. I get up, walking to the tree. I touch it, then jumped into it. To my surprise, there was a black cat with amber eyes looking down at me.

"Oh, hi kitty!" I say, sticking my hand up to it. It sniffs it, then rubs it's head against it. I giggle, then got myself comfortable on the tree. The cat jumps on me. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFF…udge! That hurt!" I whine. It just meows. I sigh, then patted the cat. I stretched out, then leaned back. The cat began purring, which caused me to become tired. Eventually, I fell asleep.

_Hours later_

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I serve Ciel his dinner, to realize that I hadn't seen Moonlight since I bumped into her. "Hmm, where can she be…" I ask myself, thinking. "Ah, she's probably in the forest!" I say. "If you excuse me, master. I have some business to take care of." Ciel dismisses me. "Go ahead, I'll just have Meirin clear this up" Ciel says. "Thank you, master." I bow, then leave. I go out into the forest, and search it head to toe, and couldn't find her. "Hmm, I was sure she would be here…" I say, then my cat comes out of a hole that I would have a difficult time finding. She mews up at me, then goes back into the whole. I look at the hole. "Hmm, I'm going to have a difficult time getting in there." I say out loud. I look at a boulder that was above it, then picked it up and moved it. I jumped down the hole, and to my surprise, I land on grass. I look around to see a huge Sherman tree, with Moonlight sitting in a hammock made of leaves, flowers wrapped around her. My cat runs over to the tree and jumps onto it, a branch higher than Moonlight's. I walk over to Moonlight and jumped into the tree. I looked down at her and she looked so peaceful.

I sigh and uncovered her, picking her up. The hammock quickly vanished into the tree. I ponder about it, while walking out of the underground cave. I get back up and put the boulder back, then started walking back to the mansion. "Wasn't it beautiful?" I hear Moonlight say. "What was, my dear?" I ask, but already knowing what she's talking about. "The underground cave. The cat lead me to it." She says weakly. "Yes, it was beautiful." I reply. "That's good…" Moonlight whispers, then falls back to sleep. I sigh, then continued walking.

I get back to the mansion, then went to Moonlight's room, and got her dressed into her nightgown, then got her into bed. I stare at her for a while, then I saw Ciel standing outside in the open, an angel statue aimed to hit him. I run at outside at lightning speed, breaking the statue's fall. Someone takes a picture, and Ciel looks up at me. "You know, young master. You could have just ordered me to pose, and I would have no choice but to." I say, smirking. Ciel looked embarrassed. "Then what fun would that be!" I hear somebody shout out behind me. I look behind me to see Moonlight up on the balcony, waving at us. I smile at this, then I lead the master into the mansion.

After the master went back into his study, I went to find Pluto. I found him easily, then commanded "Destroy the picture, Pluto." He looked really happy, then ran off into the bathroom the maids were in. A little while later, I hear screaming and Pluto running out, all happy. "Good boy." I give him a dog biscuit, then walked off. "I hope you know you're still sleeping outside." I say over my shoulder. He whined.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I smirk, seeing what Sebastian told Pluto to do. 'He would have never imagined that I took another picture with the camera.' I think, looking down at the extra photo I already gotten wet and everything. I sprint to my room, then locked the door. I go under my bed, and looked at the picture. I saw Ciel with Sebastian on top of him (Me: LAWL!) and a white figure behind him. 'Who is that?' I think, trying to make it out. I begin to realize it's a white haired girl with long hair in a white glowing dress, with a white cat on her head. 'Is… is that…' I begin to think, but the picture was taken away from somebody. I looked to see Sebastian smiling evilly at me (Me: to think of a better way is in season 2 of black butler. I think it was episode 2 when the servants stole the food for the picnic Ciel was having when they were trying to find the white stag. Anyways it's the look Sebastian did over Bard's shoulder.) I flipped out because one, it's dark, and two, I wasn't expecting it. I hit my head at the bottom of the bed, fell over from the pain, and ended up doing a face plant into the ground. I hear the picture being ripped but I didn't care. I knew who Sebastian cared for the most. It was some cat and me.

Moonlight: MWAHAHAHA! Another hang cliffer! :P Anyways, I hope you like and the reason it took so long for me to post up this new chapter is because I've been drawing Sebastian and Moonlight together on a website called Devaitart. If you want to go there, my username is still the same, in case you wanted to look at the work.


	7. Author's Note

Moonlight: Hey everbody! This is not a chapter, but I guess a guidance on what some things look like in this story. If you would like to continue to use your imagination, go ahead and skip this note. If you would like to see what these things look like, continue reading.

First off, what does Moonlight look like? Well just copy this site address on it will take it to what Moonlight looks like. I drew the pictures so please enjoy!

.com/#/d4vhc8h

.com/#/d4v8po5

She has silver hair with Sapphire Blue eyes. She has pale skin and is around 5ft.

Next is her locket. Just copy this address (Warning, it's long XD)

.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&rlz=1I7ADFA_enUS469&biw=1441&bih=572&tbm=isch&tbnid=Ea0mGg5fXkFmqM:&imgrefurl=.%3Fstyle%3D278%26cat%3D28&docid=OTLAyNRkqGGE_M&imgurl=.&w=300&h=300&ei=CUWDT4GKM43EgAfdqInxBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=229&vpy=210&dur=170&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=128&ty=122&sig=103839690557734963893&page=1&tbnh=133&tbnw=135&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:78

Next is for the first dress, the blue skirt dress with black lacing, mentioned in the first chapter. Copy the address

/2011/11/20/peek-o-tulle/

Next is the sleeveless sapphire blue dress with white lacing at the top. This one doesn't''t have white lacing at the top but just pretend. Another long one!

.com/imgres?start=70&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&rlz=1I7ADFA_enUS469&biw=1441&bih=572&tbm=isch&tbnid=34yACSuH4k-XTM:&imgrefurl=.com/item/F88D88A6/Cute-Sapphire-Blue-Spaghetti&docid=K1DzhKXYN9JL3M&imgurl=.com/media/250x250/Cute-Sapphire-Blue-Spaghetti_&w=250&h=250&ei=ZEeDT6zVLMn3gAfu8LHmBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=97&vpy=234&dur=1860&hovh=200&hovw=200&tx=134&ty=148&sig=103839690557734963893&page=3&tbnh=117&tbnw=117&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:28,s:70,i:64

Now for the brilliant armor, Angle Moonlight was wearing. This armor is from an anime called Fairy Tale. The person wearing it is named Erza

.com/wallpaper-20413_fairy_tail_erza_scarlet_fairy_

Now for Excalibur. The sword is from an anime called Seikon no Qwaser. WARNING, this anime is for adults. I had to find this out the hard way, so don't watch it, unless I guess if you really want to watch it… Any way the wielder is Lizzy.

For the pink dress that Moonlight rejected (Note its towards the bottom and its like a drawing or something)

.com/2012_03_01_

Now for the Red dress with black lacing Moonlight created so she didn't have to wear the pink dress. (Scroll down till you see a bunch of pictures and find the one that says 1800's ball dress under it)

.

The purple dress when Moonlight went looking for the pups at the beginning of chapter 4. Another long one.

.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&rlz=1I7ADFA_enUS469&biw=1441&bih=572&tbm=isch&tbnid=QXGR2_JHWf56EM:&imgrefurl=.com/post/6050958999/purple-dress-from-the-film-portrait-of-a-lady&docid=jWGCZmfOxaCsaM&imgurl=./tumblr_lm2h3rGLaK1qjwik2o1_&w=480&h=640&ei=IFGDT47rAYPs8wS_yIntBw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=120&sig=103839690557734963893&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=88&start=0&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:70&tx=36&ty=45

There! All done. If you have any questions, just message me and ill reply as soon as possible. Also, if one of these addresses don't work, then please do message me. Ive tried them and they work for me, but still please do so!


	8. A New Discovery

Moonlight: Ello again everybody. I have nothing to say except I don't anything except Moonlight and the wolf pups.

Chapter 7: A New Discovery

_**Moonlight's POV**_  
>I wake up, but with no sun. I sit up and look out the window, to see that it's about to rain. 'Ooo, this'll be fun!' I think. I jump out of bed and decided what to look like. With a snap of my fingers, I was dressed into a lovely light blue dress. I left my shoes off and picked up my locket and put it on. I then ran out the door lightly on my feet. I sprint down the lightly lighten hallway and jumped over the railing. I almost made it to the door when somebody grabbed the collar of my dress. "Just <em>where<em> do you think you're going?" I hear Sebastian say. "Uh… um…." I begin to think. "You weren't _actually _thinking about going outside with the mutts, now where you?" He questions me. "Uh, well you see… hehe…" I mumble. "You're not going outside. Just think, if you came back in, you'll track mud everywhere!" Sebastian says.

'Hurr, hurr, hurr!' I think evilly, feeling like pushing Sebastian's nerves. "Ok, then I'll go out later." I say. 'I will go out later, and that'll be ten minutes.' I think, can't waiting to start annoying Sebastian. 'Ok, I've got it! I'ma start annoying Sebastian on raining days! Oh, this'll be so much fun!' I think to myself, ready to explode with happiness. Sebastian lets go of me, and immediately, I zoom past up the staircase, to see what Ciel is doing. I jump to the ceiling, opening up a vent. (Me: Yea I know they don't have vents, but DEAL WITH IT) I climb through it, then crawled until I was in Ciel's study, looking down at him. It was hard to see what he was doing because I was behind him. I ever so quietly opened up the vent door thingy and floated to the ground. I could now see that Ciel was writing something, and since I was bored, I was going to find out if Ciel gets scared easily or not.

I slink up right next to him, then say right in his ear "Watcha doin?" which earned me a back hand slap to the face and a yelp from Ciel. "What was that for!" Ciel yells, clearly angry. "Teehee! That's for me to know and you to find out~!" I say in a girly voice, then quickly went back into the vents. I heard someone opening the door. It was Sebastian. "Is everything all right, master?" He questions. Ciel said something, but I was too far away to here. As soon as I found out it was Sebastian that came in, I crawled as fast as I could away from there. I kicked open another door thingy and closed it.

I noticed I was outside. "Yea! I'm free!" I say, running around in circles. I started to hear somebody coming so I quickly turned into a cat. I knew if I did this, no one would kill me. (aka, Sebastian) Turns out, it was Sebastian and as soon as he saw me, he started blushing and quickly scooped me up, cuddling me. 'This is… very… awkward, but so comfy!' I think to myself, Sebastian rubbing my paws. It felt very nice that I couldn't help but purr. 'Sebastian is a very good paw massager.' I think to myself. "Oh my, I better get you inside! Your soaked to the bone!" Sebastian gasps, now realizing I'm wet.

Sebastian sneaks inside, with me in his arms. 'Great, I'm no longer free..' I think, disappointed. Sebastian sneaks all the way to his room and sets me down and says "I'll go get you some milk and a towel to dry you off." Then leaves. 'Does he expect a regular cat to understand what he's saying?' I think, mentally laughing. I then quickly jump to his window and open it, jumping out. I transform back, wearing Cie and sprint to the forest, not wanting to be caught. I run around in the mud, purposely getting dirty. After a while, I then run back to the mansion, barging right in. I scrap some of the mud off at the door, but then started running around. Once I thought the entrance hall was dirtied up, I ran up the stairs. I ran as quick as I could to Ciel's study doorway. I then took off my shoes then sprinted down to my room. Once I got there, I immediately jumped out the window and placed my shoes at the door, making it look like I took them off there. I sigh in relief, then entered the doorway, like I'm just entering. Meirin walks in, then looks at me. "What's wrong, Moonlight?" she questions. I had a look of shock on my face. I pointed to the mess, and Meirin screams when seeing it. Bard comes running in, then stops in mid run, seeing the mess. "Wh-what happened here?" Bard questions, shocked. "I just walked in here and the place was muddy!" I say, telling the truth. 'I don't have to say that I did it.' I inner think Sebastian comes walking in, sighing. "What is it this ti…" Sebastian is in mid walk, when he sees the mess

"We didn't do it, we swear!" Bard and Meirin say in unison. "Well who did it, then?" Sebastian questions all of us. "Um, there's a trail going up the stairs…" I state, pointing up the stairs. Sebastian looked up and started following it, along with the servants. "You guys go ahead without me! I'll start cleaning this up!" I yell, the group already going down the hallway at the top of the stairs. I get a bucket from the kitchen and filled it up with water. I got a rag and carried both of the items into the main entrance to start cleaning. I speed cleaned it, then quickly put everything away, then ran out the door, speeding into the forest. I continued to run, until I found the underground cave. I jumped inside and ran into the spring that was inside the underground cave. I held my breath and swam around underwater, till I found a small underwater cave. I was about halfway through it; when I ran out of breathe. Bubbles started foaming out of my mouth, the last of my air gone. I started clutching my throat, sucking in water, trying to breathe. 'Ugh, it hurts…' I think, still sucking in water. I then started to try holding my breath, but that was a big mistake. Inside my chest, it felt like something exploded. 'My lungs! I can't breathe!' I begin to panic. Blood starts pouring out of my mouth rapidly. Then everything started to go black, everything easing. I quickly shut my eyes, wanting to die to get it over with.

I wake up, still in the water. 'Hmm, since I can create things, can I make air bubbles?' I think to myself. I try and it works. I had an air bubble around my head. 'Ah, that's much better' I swam through the cave, only to end up in the lake outside the mansion. 'Huh, I guess if the entrance ever gets covered up, I could just get through the underwater cave.' I noticed that the sun was out again, so I got out to go back inside. I shook myself, then like a cat, I started cleaning myself. Once I got done drying myself, I went inside the mansion. When I opened the door, Sebastian was standing there, arms crossed. "Oh, hi Sebastian…. Hehe…." I say quietly, rubbing the back of my head. 'This is going to be a long night….'

Moonlight: THANK GAWD! Im done! FINALLY! This chapter took foreva! Anyways *sigh* Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Riddles

Moonlight: Hey everybody! Just here to say I don't own anything except Moonlight, the pups, and the cave thingy. By the way this is taking part I'd say after episode 18

Chapter 8: Riddles

_Months later_

"Ugh, I'm sooooo bored…" I whine, sitting at the dining table, propping myself up with my hands. Sebastian and Ciel had to go into town to take care of another "mysterious" killing. Some man was killed at the docks, and the Queen wanted Ciel to find out who was the culprit. And he wouldn't take me along! "This is my business, not yours." He said, then left me to do whatever I want. "Sigh…. Maybe I should go after him… Nah, I'll just go play with the wolves for a while." The wolves had gotten bigger and their fur changed colors too. We discovered that they were not wolves, but Hellhounds like Pluto. Tempete was a gorgeous red, black, and white wolf, and Tempete was a mixture of dark colors, black dark grey and lighter grey. Minuit was the only one who stayed the same. She looked like a normal wolf, just a bit bigger than a normal male. I just suspected she was a runt of the litter. I went outside and played with the wolves. After a while, I had gotten bored. It was dark out, so I decided to go to town, to see what I'll find. I spread my wings out, one black and one white. I leapt into the air, flying off towards town.

After a while, I got there, already landed. I was walking around, looking at the windows showing off many different things. A couple hours later, I had gotten myself more paper and pencils and a couple of eraser to draw with. I also got Meirin a crystal eye chain for her glasses since she adored them so much, Finny a sculpture of his "poor little birdie", and Bard a brand new shotgun. I didn't get Ciel or Sebastian anything because I didn't know what to get them, Ciel being picky and Sebastian probably not caring about human things. I was about to spread my wings out when I noticed a girl with bright red hair standing on top of a chimney in the moonlight. "Hey, what are you doing up there!" I yell, trying to get her attention. She looked down, then scrunched up her face in disgust. I blink a couple of times, trying to figure out what I did. She then jumped down and said "What does a demon want with a grim reaper?" I was taken aback because one, I didn't expect her to know I was a demon, well one-third demon, and that she was a grim reaper. "Excuse me, did you say 'Grim Reaper'?" I question, just to reassure myself. "Ugh, you demons sure are deaf. Do I have to repeat myself? What does a demon want with a grim reaper?" She spat. "Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a grim reaper! I was just curious why you were up there but you don't need to answer!" I yell, beginning to walk away. "He-hey! Where are you going! I'm sorry! Eww, apologizing to a demon… Come back!" She yelled.

I stop then turned around, saying "What?" She stopped then said "I uh, sorry. I guess I should introduce myself! My name is Scarlet Sutcliff, grim reaper in training!" She yelled, doing the same pose Grell does when he introduces himself to somebody. My world crack. "Wh… what did you say?" I asked. "Honestly, you demons must really be deaf! I said my name is Scarlet Sutcliff! Grim reaper in training!" She said with a smirk on her face. My eye began twitching. "Do you know Grell Sutcliff?" I asked, still trying to get over my shock. "Why yes I do, he's meh fatha!" She said happily, now doing the peace sign. My mind was filled with dirty thoughts, my mind trying to figure who the mother was, or, other father…. "Eww…" I mumble, shivering. "Huh? What did you say? And no, my mother is not another man!" She yelled, crossing her arms. "Well, actually I don't know… And my father doesn't recall ever sleeping with anybody…" She mumbled, deep in thought now. "Well, I guess I better say my name, then. You're going to be surprised too. My name is Moonlight Michaelis." I say, bowing. The earlier months, I had finally accepted Sebastian as my father, so I changed my last name to the same as his. "Huh! Your Sebastian's daughter! Oh, father is going to be sooooo mad!" Scarlet exclaimed. "Uh, yea… hehe. Anyways, I better get going, I have stuff I need to take home!" I state, holding up the stuff in my arms.

"Oh, ok! If you want to see me again, I'll probably be around in this area. I also come here every night so you'll find me somewhere." Scarlet says. "Ok!" I yell over my shoulder, walking towards the mansion. I can feel Scarlet's stare burning into my back as I walked away. I walked into a portal to the mansion. During the couple months, I had figured out that I could open portals leading to different places, probably even other dimensions. I walked inside the mansion and walked to the dining room with the stuff in my hands. "Meirin! Bard! Finny!" I call out for them to come. "What is it, Moonlight?" Meirin asks, while walking in with the others. "I got some stuff for you guys and is Sebastian and the master back?" I ask. "Not yet, they said they're staying in town tonight." Bard explains. "Oh, well anyway, Bard, I got you a new shotgun. I noticed your old one was getting worn down. Anyways, you have the choice to use this one or not." I say, handing Bard the brand new gun. Bard whistles then asks "Where did you get the money for this?" "That's my secret." I answer, winking at him. "Anyways, Finny, I got you a statue that I thought looked like your bird…" I say, blushing. I hand him the little statue to him, and Finny looked shocked. "Oh, Moonlight… Thank you!" He then gives me a literally bone crushing hug. He lets go then I turn to Meirin. "Here, since you love your glasses, I thought we could add something to them!" Meirin takes the diamond chain, then she gasps. "Bards right! Where did you get the money?" I giggle. "And I told him it's a secret!" I wink at Meirin this time. Meirin puts the chain on her glasses, and I smile. "It looks great!" I then stifle a yawn, then say "Well, I'm tired! I'm going to bed!"

I get to my room and changed into my nightgown. I stretch, only for Kuroro popping out from my shoulders. "Oh, Kuroro. It never ceases to amaze me how you always pop out from the weirdest times." I say, giggling. He mews in response. I get to my bed and lied down. After a while of laying down, I finally realize that I'm hearing a distant meow. I get up and walked to the window. Off in the distance, I see a white cat. "That looks like the cat from the photo…" I think out loud. I morph into a black dress with dark grey stripes going vertical down it, along with black gloves that are also sleeves. I wore tights, along with black boots. I ran after the cat and it seemed it was waiting for me, then it ran off, towards the forest. I ran after it, trying desperately to see it. I then see it run into a hole right next to a tree. I peer down it, only to have the ground crumble beneath me. I fall down the hole, but I keep falling. I see things fly by me, a clock, a table, a book shelve, a tea set, and other things that I wasn't able to see, with me doing "air" cartwheels as everything flies by. Things quit flying by, until I'm falling by myself. A sudden burst of energy flies out of my chest, engulfing me, leaving behind a short frilly blue dress with a white corset on top and a little black bow in the center of my chest. I had on long white socks with black bows at the top of the and black shiny high heels on.

I then begin to float to the ground and I can see that I'm in a strange place. 'Is this a Wonderland reference!' I thought, getting excited. I actually was going into my world. I looked around as I floated to the ground, everything so _different._ I land by a stream. "Wow, very upsetting journey. Flipping around like that… At least this place is how I imagined it." I say, walking towards the stream with flat black dominoes. Across the stream golden streams of light appear, forming a cat. "About time, too, Moonlight." Says the cat, a huge one indeed. Up to my shoulder. He had one gold earring on the right ear, which had a nick just above it. The cat was very boney, and had strange markings on it, and most of all, it was grinning. 'The Cheshire Cat? He doesn't look like the one from either Alice in Wonderland movies, but somehow, it's how I imagined him…' I think carefully. "Are you the Cheshire Cat?" I question, making sure. "But of course! Have you forgotten that you created me with your own mind?" He questions. "I guess I have, not remembering ever meeting you before." I answer. "That is because we haven't, but sometime in the past, you created me somehow or another." He replies.

"I get it. Don't think about giving me riddles of such. I'm very much on edge thanks to that journey." I say. "Pu_rrrr_fect. If you're not on edge, you're taking up too much space." He said, creating a quote. 'Quote added.' I think, adding this one to the very many I had stored in my mind. "Hmph. You're no help at all!" I say, crossing my arms. "But you know I can be…" He says, leaning towards me. "I'll frighten myself when necessary, thank you very much. I was hoping to find that cat, and go back to the mansion." I reply, unfolding my arms. "Well that's too bad. That cat you saw was a ghost. I presume that you have seen it before?" The cat asks. "I think so, I think I seen it in a picture…" I reply now in deep thought. 'That's right, it was in that photo I took of Sebastian with the ghost camera.' I thought. "Anyways, if you wish to go back, you must figure it out yourself." The cat adds, then gold streams appear again and he disappears. "Hey wait!" I call out to him, but no response.

I looked around to see how I get back. 'Well, if I fell, maybe I can fly back up?' I think, looking up. I spread my wings out, and leap into the air, flying into the air. I fly up for awhile, much higher then where I was origionally faliing. 'Hmm, I guess this isn't working. Maybe pinching myself?' I thought. I land then pinch myself really hard. Nothing happened. 'Maybe I have to think myself back?' I try and everything begins to fade, until everything blacks out.

I wake up in a dark, cramped space. I look up to see a light. I climb back up, to see that it's morning. 'I slept in a rabbit hole?' I thought, confused. I get out, now back in my nightgown. 'That was very strange….. I wonder… since I'm able to create things, will I-"Of course not, Moonlight. What a silly idea." I hear a low and dark familiar voice. I whip around to see the Cheshire Cat sitting there. Grinning as usual. "GAH!" I yell, flinging my arms up into the air and falling over. "That's going to do no good with you lying there, Moonlight." The cat says in a somewhat amusing tone. "Well if you don't appear out of nowhere, then maybe I wouldn't be lying here!" I shout. "And anyways, I thought I created you in my mind." The cat grins a little wider. "And that you did. You still created me, I just… how do I put this… I guess we can say that you somehow let me out of your so called 'mind'." The cat explains. "Hey…. *sigh* I guess that makes sense. Anyways, I need to go back to the mansion, everybody must be worried about me." I state. "Yes, quite. Let's go then." The cat says, getting up. "W-wait, you're coming with me!" I blurt out. "Why of course! You created me! I can't abandon someone like you! You'll be lost in the world!" The Cheshire Cat says in a feigned surprise voice. "Hey! Ugh, I guess you can come, but be prepared to be surprised." I warn. "I'll be ready." He replies walking alongside me.

We get to the mansion, and I sneaked through the back door, not wanting to alert Sebastian or the servants. "Why are sneaking around like that? Isn't this your home?" The cat questions, smirking. "Uh, I don't want to alert anyone!" I say in an annoyed voice. "Honestly, whats the point of that? EVERYONE-"Don't do that!" I squeak, covering his mouth. "Huh? What was that?" I hear Meirin say. I quickly pull the cat into a closet with me to keep him out of sight. "Really, Moonlight. They're going to meet me sooner or later, whether you like it or not." The cat sighs. He has a point. I sigh. "I guess theres no point in hiding." I open the closet, to see Meirin standing there. She screams, not expecting someone coming out of the closet. "Moonlight! You scared me! Why are… !" Meirin screams again.

"Ugh, will you quit that screaming, it's quiet sensitive to my ears." The cat says, scratching his ears. "Bu-bu-but why are you talking?" Meirin stutters, quiet scared now. "Meirin! What's the matter…." Bard begins, but then stares at the cat. The cat stares back, grinning even more. Finny comes barging in, yelling "What's the matter Meirin!" He sees the cat, then he runs behind Bard, peering around his arm. "What _is _that?" Finny says. The cat got irritated. "You're the one to talk." Sebastian comes in, rubbing his temples. "What is it this time, Meirin?" He opens his eyes, sees the cat. "Moonlight, what is _that_?" Sebastian questions. "Uh, this is the Cheshire Cat." I introduce him to the servants. "That's a cat?" Sebastian says, disgusted. "Yes, do you have a problem with it?" the Cat says, getting more irritated. "Ok, now you all know who he is! Now I need to go to my room. You stay here and… give them some riddles or quotes or something! I will be right back." I say, then head up the stairs.

_The Cheshire Cat's POV_

So she leaves me here to occupy these idiots? I guess I have to listen to her, for now. "Fine then, here's a riddle: What's the similarity of a Raven and a writing desk?" The black haired one follows Moonlight. I can tell he's not normal. The idiots think about it then they say in unison "We don't know." I sigh. "Well that's too bad, I'm afraid I can't tell you until Moonlight comes back. Hmm, let's see… How is the Queen of Hearts like a typhoon?" The idiots look dumbfounded. "Uh, she's destructive?" The tall blond one says. "Wrong." The pink haired one says "She likes to blow things up?" I look irritated. "No." The short yellow haired one says. "I dunno." I sigh. "Well that's a shame. Next riddle, What is yours, but others use it more than you do?" They think about it and the pink haired one says "Uh, don't know!" and same with the others. "That one was an easy one! *sigh* you really are idiots. Well, I guess I have to keep going. The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?" They think again, and the yellowed hair one says "Hats?" "True, but no." The pink hair says "Glasses?" I chuckle "No, but you will ruin your eyes." The blonde hair one says "Scarves?" "No, at least all of you guessed. Next one: Kings cloak, crests cassock, ladies wrap, judges robe, all hang by knee. Who am I?" The pink haired one says "A coat rack?" I shake my head "No." The pink haired one says "A hanger?" I shake my head again. "No." The blonde hair one thinks, then says "A hook?" I snort. "Of course not. Seems like you all are idiots. Next, whats on four legs in early morning, two legs at noon, and three legs at night?" They all think. The pink one says "An animal?" I look irriatated. "You'll have to be more pacific than that." The rest don't know. "Well then, how about this? What is born each night and dies each dawn?" "A fruit fly?" the yellow one guesses. "No." The rest don't know. "Hmm, let's try this one. What flickers red like a flame, but is not fire?" The blonde one says "Madam Red?" I look bored. "I don't know who that is." The yellow one says "Red silk?" I shake my head. "Clever, but no." The pink one doesn't know.

"Next one, I talk, but I do not speak my mind. What am I?" The yellow one says "A mime?" I grin wider. "Close, but no. Also, mimes don't talk." The begin to think hard, but Moonlight comes back, alone. "Ah, Moonlight! You're back! I was just asking these three idiots, I talk, but I do not speak. What am I?" She thinks then says. "An actor." I grin a wider grin. "Correct." The idiots looked astonished. "Wow, Moonlight! Answer another one!" The yellow one begs. "Ok, ok! Go ahead, ask me the ones you asked them!" She commands nicely. "Alright, what's the difference between a Raven and a writing desk?" She answers immediately. "Nothing." I grin wider. "Correct." The idiots are astonished. "Next. How is the Queen of Hearts like a typhoon?" She thinks. "Umm, in many different ways?" I shake my head. "Close, but no. The answer is in all ways." "Oh, that makes sense!" She chuckles, laughing at herself. "Next, What's yours, but others use it more than you do?" She thinks then says "My name?" I grin wider and chuckle. "Correct! Next one, the more you have it, the less you see. What is it?" "Hmm, Darkness?" "Yes! Your very smart Moonlight! Next, Kings cloak, crests cassock, ladies wrap, judges robe, all hang by knee. Who am I?" She thinks for a while then guesses "Is it a clothesline?" "Correct! Now how about this one, what's on four legs in early morning, two legs at noon, and three legs at night?" She smiles. "I've been asked this before, it's humanity." I nod my head. "Correct, Now try this, What is born each night and dies each dawn?" She thinks for a couple of seconds then says "Dreams." Good, now final one. What flickers red like a flame, but is not fire?" She thinks, then answers "Blood." I stand up and walk over next to her and sit down next to her. "Correct. She obviously, is not an idiot, unlike you three. Now one final question, what is your names." I command. The pink haired one says "Meirin." The blonde one says "Bard." And the yellow haired one says "Finny."

"Good, now that I know your names, I can continue calling you idiots." They all look shocked. "Hey that's not fair! You tricked us!" Finny yells. "That's not my problem. You should have thought about it better." Moonlight speaks up. "Let's go, bully. Enough riddle time. You can do that later. Right now, you need to meet the Earl of this place." She walks up the staircase, me following behind. We enter the darken hallway and stop at a huge oak door.

Moonlight: YAYS! I'm done. One thing to add (a Disclaimer) I do not own the Cheshire Cat. He's from a video game called Alice: Madness Returns, and the riddles (as I found out) are also in the game. Moonlight answered what I answered when he asked them. I did not cheat. It's how I actually thought and answered to the game. You can choose to believe me or not, but it's how I answered, and I already knew the 4 legged 2 legged 3 legged riddle thing. Anyways, I don't own the Cheshire cat or his riddles Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Lacrimosa

Moonlight: Hi everybody! I'm here again with I Found You! I don't own anything except Moonlight.

Chapter 9: Lacrimosa

_**Moonlight's POV**_

We stop at the huge oak door, leading to Ciel's study. I knock twice. "Come in." I hear Ciel say behind the door. I open the door, peering inside. Ciel was sitting at his desk, reading a letter of some sort. "Yes what is it?" He questions. "I'd like you to meet somebody, young master." I say politely, bowing. "Go on with it then." Ciel waves his hand, giving permission. I open the door wider, revealing the Cheshire Cat. Ciel looks up from reading, and has a shocked expression on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Cheshire Cat. It is a pleasure to meet you…." Ciel straightens up. "Ciel Phantomhive." The Cat grins wider. "…Ciel Phantomhive. I'm afraid I must be staying here, in this lovely mansion, because I am a part of Moonlight's mind, you see, so I must." Ciel stutters. "Excuse me, but I never gave you permission to stay here!"

"Please, Ciel! I promise he won't be a nuisance! If he is, he'll no what's coming to him…." I glare at the Cat. Ciel was taken aback that I called him Ciel, just plain old Ciel. Nothing with it. Ciel sighs. "Fine, as long as you said, he's not a nuisance. And maybe he can get rid of all these rats infesting this mansion." I run up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Ciel! You won't be disappointed!" and with that, I grabbed the Cat and ran out the door, almost crashing into Sebastian. I do a spin out of the way, continued running down the hall, now with the Cheshire Cat on my back. 'Whew that was close!' I thought. "What was close, Moonlight?" The Cat asked right next to my ear. "Can you read my mind or something?" I questioned him. "Of course. We are but the same mind, you see. Haven't I explained myself enough?" He states. "Oh, I guess that makes sence. Are you able to speak inside my mind then?" I ask, now curious. '_But of course!'_ Someone says in my mind. 'Interesting, so this means we can talk to each other far away then?' The Cat nods. "Indeed we can." I begin to think. 'Hmm, since he hasn't seen all of the mansion, I'd better give him a tour. Come to think of it, I haven't seen all of it either…'

The Cat snorts. "You've been living here for six months and you haven't seen all of the mansion?" I blush. "No, I guess not. But now's my chance to do so! Let's go!" The Cat sighs. "But we're already going, Moonlight. Honestly, how did you manage to stay alive all of these years without me?" I glare at him. "Oh, that was rude. I had forgotten that you wouldn't be alive without that jewel of yours." I ignored him. I stopped at a door that first came into sight. "Hmm, I wonder if I can go in here." I open the door, to see a library. "Well, this here is the library." I shut the door and go to another door nearby. I open it to see a pool table, a checkered bored, a table with cards, a shelve with game boards, and a table I'm suspecting all of the Funtom toys they have ever made. "Lol, there's a stuffed rabbit that looks like Ciel!" I giggle. "Indeed, to the next room!" The Cat commands. I huff, irritated, and closed the door. I walk to the next door, and opened it. I gasped. In it was to love seats across from each other, and besides them was a Grand Piano, made out of ebony. "A piano? It's been so long since I've played one…" I say as I walked over to it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I lifted the lid, slid my fingers over the keys and shivered. The keys were made out of ivory.

I couldn't help myself but play the piano. I knew I was going to get in trouble, but I didn't care. I wanted to play the piano badly. I pull out the bench and sat down. The Cat jumped onto the piano. "Moonlight. Are you sure you wanted to do this? You know you're going to get in trouble." He warned. I sigh. "I know, but I don't care. Now shut up and listen." He grins wider, then disappears. I sigh again, happy that he disappeared. 'Finally, I can play…'

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I begin to hear piano playing softly. Ciel quiets drinking his tea and looks up at the door. "Young master? Young master, where are you going?" I call after Ciel, already knowing where he's going, but calling after him anyways. "Only one person can play like that, and that's my mother." Ciel says in a serious tone. We follow the sound to the piano room, the door ajar. I could see it was Moonlight playing. Before Ciel can open the door, I grab his shoulder. "Young master, leave her be. She seems to be enjoying herself. It would be rude to interrupt her." I say in a low voice. Ciel grunts, then I quietly open the door, leading Ciel to sit down to listen. Ciel sighs, seemingly enjoying himself too. I look up at Moonlight, to see tears streaming from her eyes. I quietly walk behind her, watching her hit the keys. She begins to slow down, then speeds up a little, then finally slows down, finally just playing with one hand, till she stops. I glance up at Ciel, to find him asleep. Moonlight sighs, clearly in bliss. She slides her fingers across the piano, sighing. "Very well done. You even managed to put the young master to sleep." I whisper next to her ear. She gasps, and stands up. I put my finger over my mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She wipes her tears away, clearly embarrassed. I walk over to Ciel, Moonlight following. I scoop him up, bridal style.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I follow behind Sebastian, knowing I'm in trouble. Sebastian goes to Ciel's bedroom and I stop outside, waiting for him to come back out. After a couple of minutes, Sebastian comes back out, alone. He closes the door quietly, then turns to me. "Is there something you need?" He questions. I gasp outwardly. "I…. I'm not in trouble?" I stutter, surprised. "You somehow managed to make the master happy, and for that I am grateful. But Ciel said to me that only one person could play like that, and that was his mother, so it's probably why you weren't punished. And also, you played very nicely, well done." He congratulates. He congratulates. He congratulates? "B-but I didn't ask for permission! Shouldn't I be in trouble!" I questioned, confused. "Why are you getting so worked up about this? Shouldn't you be happy that you're not getting punished?" I look down. "I deserve to be punished. I broke the rules." I hear Sebastian gasp.

I look up to see him smiling. "Indeed, but you've made the master happy, and that's all that matters." Sebastian says, his eyes glowing those demon eyes of his. I was shocked. "Now then, it is getting late and you need to bed, young lady." Sebastian says, spinning me around, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing towards my room. I smirk. "Oh, yea? Well you're going to have to force me then!" I shout (not real loud though XD) leaping away from Sebastian. Sebastian smirks. "Oh, really? Not much of a challenge there. If that's what you want, then you can go first." He says, bowing. I have my scythe appear in my hand. Sebastian appears behind me, holding my scythe. "No weapons, we are indoors." He then squeezes it, causing it to break into a million pieces. I leap away from him, but he appears beside me. I lunge my foot out, aiming for his face, but he simply dodges it. He then grabs my arm and pulls it behind me. I yelp from the pain. I twist around, lunging my foot out again. He simply grabs it and begins pushing it up. I bend backwards, sticking my arms out, doing a backwards flip thingy… I see Sebastian appear in front of me, and could feel him grabbing my legs. He then swings me over his shoulder. I struggle to get off of him, but he has a death grip on me.

I grunt, and Sebastian starts walking. "It appears that you've lost." I growl. "Oh, shut up. I don't need you rubbing it in my face." Sebastian chuckles. We stop at my bedroom door. Sebastian walks into my room, still carrying me. He sits me down on my bed, then quickly locks everything. "What are you doing that for?" I say, getting nervous. "I don't need you trying to escape." Sebastian simply says. 'Oh…' I think, embarrassed. Sebastian gets a nightgown out from my dresser, and walks over to me. He gets me dressed into my nightgown and I make my outfit disappear. I notice that I still have my locket on, and for the first time in a while, I remember someone. Tears well up in my eyes. Sebastian gets himself leveled with me and asks "Is something the matter?" I rub my eyes. "Nothing really important. It's just I'm remembering someone who was important to me." I reply. "_Was_?" Sebastian echoed. "Yes, she was my sister, Crystal. She was younger than me. Right now, she would be seven. She had sliver hair, like me. When I was ten, my sister didn't go to school yet so she stayed at home with my mother. I had gotten off of school, and I could see my sister running towards me across the street, all bubbly and happy, yelling 'Sissy! Sissy! I've missed you!' I was so happy. But when she ran out into the road, she was hit by a car. I heard my mother screech. Crystal died that day, right on the spot. I froze, everything flying by me. The person most important to me had been hit by a car and probably was dead. I could see people around me screaming and yelling, but I couldn't hear them."

I take a deep breathe, crying now. "I ran to Crystal, tears streaming down my face. When I got there, I could see her eyes were no longer a sapphire blue like mine, but a grey color. I could tell her neck was snapped in two, ribs broken, blood pooling around her. I scooped her up, shaking her, attempting to wake her up, thinking she might be alive, but she was just sitting there, being shaken by me." I was bawling now. "I was covered in my sister's blood, crying. I had to be pried away from my mother, her yelling at me that she was dead, but I couldn't let go. I couldn't bear to think that she was really gone." I was in Sebastian's arms now, him trying to comfort me. "I didn't speak for several months, not accepting her to be really gone. But finally, I accepted that she was gone. A day before she died was her birthday. I had given her my other locket, similar to this one but was squared instead. She said she'd treasure it forever. Indeed she would. She was buried with it. That's what was bothering me. And no, I don't know who the father was. Mother refused to tell me, and she never even told Crystal. In fact, she never told me that you were my father. She had told me that you were dead."

I had stopped crying now, but was still in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian stayed silent. I rested my head on his shoulder. He stood up, carrying me like a mother patting a baby's back. He held me like that for a while, then finally slipped me under the covers. He then kissed me on my forehead. "I will always be here for you. You do not need to worry, dearest." He whispers beside my ear. I weakly smile. "Yes, father." He stands ups, then leaves. I lay there awake, thinking about what just happened. I touch my locket, thinking about my sister. I sigh, then finally let sleep overcome me.

Moonlight: Aww, wasn't this a sad chapter? I had tears in my eyes as I wrote this. And lol, Sebastian and Moonlight were out of character, weren't they at the end? XD Anyways, the song she was playing on the piano (as if it weren't obvious) was Lacrimosa. Lacrimosa means weeping too btw. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	11. Tickling  Nonsense

Moonlight: Hey everybody! I don't own anything except Moonlight. And there is a bit of cussing in this chapter. Ye be warned!

Chapter 10: Tickling Nonsense

_**Moonlight's POV**_  
>I could feel something clawing at my chest. I open my eyes to see the Cheshire Cat staring down at me "!" I flip out. The Cat jumps off of me. "What's the matter Moonlight? A nightmare perhaps?" He teases. "NO YOU STUPID CAT! IT'S YOU!" I was fuming. Sebastian walks in. "Is something the matter?" I calm down. "No, it's just that<em> he<em> was in my face when I woke up." I point at the cat. "Hmm, yes. Not a very pretty sight to wake up to." Sebastian says. I sigh. "Well nothings the matter so you can go back to whatever you were doing!" Sebastian looks up at me. "About last night…" He begins. 'Oh, crap… Did I do something?' I panic. "I didn't think it was a good time to ask you last night, but… What's a car and an airplane?" My sweat drops. "Oh… Um a car is like a carriage but you don't need horses… it kinda moves on it's own… and an airplane is like a flying carriage without horses, and is much MUCH bigger than a carriage." I explain. "Interesting, well thank you for explaining that to me." He bows and leaves. I smile back, then something hit me square in the head. 'I'M IN BLACK BUTLER!' I smack myself in the head, and hard.

'What the hell!' I begin shivering with excitement. 'I was held by Sebastian when I was crying, I've meet the Undertaker and chat with him and made him laugh, I… broke Grell's chainsaw… crap.' I have my outfit transform into a red long sleeved dress with a black shawl on top, along with red high heels. 'I need to say I'm sorry to Grell!' I run down the hall and past Sebastian who was on his way to see to Ciel waking up. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" He calls out. "To Grell!" I yell over my shoulder. I see Sebastian quit walking and shiver. 'Lol.' I think. I run out the door and out to town. I have my scythe appear, ready just in case Grell attacks. I jump from building to building, looking for him. Another hour or so I begin to give up, when I spot red hair. "Grell!" I shout out, only to see it's Scarlet. "Oh, Moonlight! Sorry, but I'm not Grell!" She yells up at me, as I jump off the building. "I see that, where's Grell?" I ask in a hurry. "Back in the Grim Reaper Society. Why?" She explains. "Oh, well I needed to say that…. Just tell him that somebody special is waiting for him at the dock. Right now." I lie. "Oh, Father is going to be soooo excited!" Scarlet squeals. 'Yup, she's got her father's stupidity.' I think, memories of Black Butler flooding into my head.

"I'll go tell Father immediately!" Scarlet yells. "Ok! I have to go! I have to clean the mansion while Sebastian is gone! See ya!" I yell over my shoulder as I run to the dock, transforming to look like Sebastian. 'I dearly hope I don't find Sebastian here….' I think. I run out into a street to see Sebastian helping Ciel out of a carriage at a store, his back towards me. 'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!' I think. I quickly change my outfit a bit, change the Phantomhive badge to a completely different symbol and getting rid of the pocket watch. I change my eye color to a deep green and change the nose differently. I run past, to feel Sebastian's stare burning into my back and Ciel's. I run to the dock, transforming back, and stopped to catch my breathe. "Oh Bassy~! A little birdie told me that you wanted to see me~!" I hear Grell yelling behind me. 'Thank goodness! I got here in time!' I think in relief. "Yes I did. I came to say that I'm here to say sorry for the girl that broke your chainsaw. She said she's really sorry, and is sorry that she couldn't say it in person. It's just that she's terribly sick, vomiting, high fever, sore throat, so on and so on…" I finishes. Grell was surprised. 'Uh, well that's fine… And who was that girl anyway. Do you know her, Bassy?" Grell questions. I put on one of Sebastian's smirks. "Of course, she's my daughter." Grell froze. "What… did you just say?" He said in a menacing tone. "Do I need to repeat myself? I said-"DON'T I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Grell shrieks. Grell comes over and hugs me. "It's fine… I wanted to bear your first child, but it seems I'll just bear the rest of your children instead!" I act like Sebastian. "I don't think so." And I shove him off hard, just like Sebastian. It started raining. I grin evilly.

"You know, Grell. I suppose I can give you a kiss before I go, but it doesn't mean anything. Strangely, I'm in a nice mood today." I say. Grell explodes. "REALLY! YOU'D REALLY GIVE ME A KISS! With tongue!" He begs. "No, maybe some other time." I say, laughing to myself. Man is Sebastian going to be mad! "Oh, that's fine I guess. At least I'm getting a kiss! Come here BASSY~!" Grell leaps into the air. I catch him, and we lean in for a kiss. Before we touch, I whisper "Got ya! I'm really am sorry though…" Grell opens his eyes, and I drop him, already transformed back to myself. I run down the street. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I hear Grell shout behind me. I begin to run backwards. "Why?" I shout back. "So I can make you into chopped liver!" He shouts back. "That doesn't sound like fun, though! And I'm really sorry for breaking your chainsaw! I finally realized who you were! You are the brilliant red Grim Reaper! Grell Sutcliff!" Grell stops running and I stop. "You, you really mean that?" Grell asks, ready to explode. "Indeed. A demon never lies." I state. "Also, I'm really Sebastian's daughter. I'm not kidding." I say. "Really? Then I can be your Godfather then!" Grell declares. "REALLY!" I yell. "REALLY!" Grell yells back. "Yay!" I say as I jump into the air, along with Grell. We hug each other in midair, and land, still hugging. I finally break free. "Well I need to go now! It's curfew and Father is expecting me back now!" I saw, as I run down the road. I suddenly stop. "By the way, I'm sorry about what happened a couple of seconds ago, and my name is Moonlight!" Grell waves. "Well, goodbye now, Moonlight! I hope we see each other again soon!"

I run back to the mansion, not wanting to make Sebastian angry, it no longer raining. I burst through the door, panting. My shoes vanish, and are replaced. I walk in, and up to my room. I stretch and fell onto my bed, already asleep.

"_Never forget me…_"

I snap my eyes open, crying. 'Why am I crying?' I think trying desperately to remember the dream I just had. All I could think of is someone saying that they'll always love me, and sapphire blue eyes, exactly like mine. I was shivering, scared to go back to sleep, afraid I'll have the same dream. I don't want to remember it. I slip out of bed, wanting to stare at the moonlight. I run down the hallway silently, and out the door. I jump onto the roof, and got myself comfortable on the roof. I stared up at the moon, it's rays beaming down on me. I could see my hair glowing from the moonlight. I transform into a silver haired cat, wanting to glow even more. I sigh, sadden by a dream which I cannot remember. "So it seems you can transform into cats, how delightful!" I hear Sebastian's voice say behind me. I turn my head around slowly, sadness filling my eyes. I meow a soft mew, wanting the comfort of my father.

He gets down onto one knee, arms open. I go over to him quickly, him scooping me up. He stands up, holding me close to his chest. I snuggle close to his neck, not wanting to remember the dream. I can't remember any of it, just sapphire eyes. I begin whimpering, Sebastian petting my head. I struggle to purr, but when I do, it was only a soft purr, barely noticeable. I could see Sebastian smile, him walking to the edge of the roof and jumping off. He goes back inside, and goes up the stair case, and to his room. I managed to purr louder, Sebastian scratching behind my ears while he goes into his room. "I suppose I can put aside making a list for tomorrow for a bit." He says, lying down onto his bed. I'm pretty sure I would have thought that this was awkward, but I'm a cat. I guess I have bit of a more sophisticated mind, but also a slower no mind as well, if you know what I mean. I curl up onto his chest, feeling better. Sebastian strokes my fur, making me to purr. I raise my head and meow softly. He smiles again, and scratches under my chin. I lean in, wanting him to continue. I move my head away, and lower my head back down. "So what's bothering you, Moonlight?" Sebastian asks softly. I look down. "It's a dream, more like a nightmare. I can't remember anything, but sapphire blue eyes and somebody familiar saying 'Never forget me.' Every time I think about it, it saddens me so, but I don't remember anything except what I just said." I say, my voice in a childish voice, thanks to my cat body.

Sebastian seems to be thinking about something, but changes the subject. "Hmm, let's try not to think about it then, shall we? And that reminds me, I have a small favor to ask of you." He says. "And what would that be?" I say, agreeing to his plan. Sebastian blushes. "Could I, perhaps… rub your paws?" My sweat drops. "Uh, I guess." I answer. Sebastian smiles, and picks me up, flips me over, revealing my soft belly. I felt unprotected, feeling like something was going to attack me while my belly was showing. Sebastian grabs my paws, and starts squeezing them, forcing them to come out. Sebastian continues to do this for a while, then starts rubbing them. I begin twitching, it tickling. "What's the matter?" Sebastian says, stopping. "N-nothing, it just tickles!" I say, beginning to giggle. "Oh, really?..." Sebastian says, with an evil glint in his eyes. 'Oh noes! What have I done!'I think, scared for my life. Sebastian begins to rub my paws quickly, and it _tickled_. I begin cackling with laughter, Sebastian rubbing my paws quicker and quicker. I became frantic, trying to get away from him, me laughing so hard, you couldn't hear it. Finally, he stopped, and I was too tired to struggle or move, and was trying to catch my breath.

Sebastian flips me back over and gets up, sitting me down besides the pillows. I was too tired, from laughing, that I just laid there, watching Sebastian go back to working on his list for tomorrow. Eventually after watching him for an hour, I fell asleep on his bed.

Moonlight: Sigh, finally! It tis done! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed!


	12. Comatose

Moonlight: Hai everybody! I don't owns anythings except Moonlight!

Chapter 12: Comatose

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up,_ naked_, in Sebastian's bed. "UH,UH,UH,UH,UH,_ EXCUSE MEH!_" I yell, not that loud though. I get up and transform into a black gothic Victorian dress, and walk out of the room. I soon hear a loud cackle of thunder outside, and I grin evilly. 'Kukuku…' I think, knowing what I was going to do today. I walk down the hall, and into the stairway, Meirin at the bottom, sweeping. "Oh, good morning, Moonlight!" She calls up at me. "Good mornin' Meirin!" I call back. I walk down the stairway, and to the door. "Just _where_ do you think _you're_ going, Moonlight my dear?" Sebastian said behind me. I turn around and trembled. Sebastian was looking quite upset about something, I wonder what it could be? "Uh… to-to town…" I answer. "On a rainy day? My you'll _catch_ a _cold._" He says, with a lot of force in the last word. 'Obviously, he's had enough of me ruining the mansion on rainy days.' I think. 'No matter, I won't ruin the mansion anymore, I'll just annoy Sebastian.' "Hehehe, ok, then… I'll just go back upstairs…" I say shakily. "No, I have a better idea, why don't you stick with me for the day, just so I know that you're alright." Sebastian says, dragging me back into where he came from which was the kitchen.

I sigh, having a brilliant idea on how to annoy Sebastian. Instead, I have to help him with everything today. I was making mint salad for Ciel's breakfast, when Sebastian said "I'll be right back. You'd_ better_ be here when I get back." Him glaring at me. I shrink. Sebastian leaves, and I take my chance and teleport to his room. 'Kukuku… now back to what I was doing.' I had stuffed cats appear in my hand, and rope in the other, hanging the cats up by the necks on the ceiling. I had finished hanging up the twentieth cat, when I could hear Sebastian's shoes clicking through the hallway. I quickly teleport back into the kitchen, more mint in my hand. I continued to making the salad until it was finished. Sebastian came back in, and I smiled at him. "Where were you, father?" I ask. "Where were_ you?_" He asks. "I had to get more mint, silly. What? Did you really think I ran off?" He just glares at me.

Sebastian served Ciel his breakfast, me inside Ciel's room also. While Ciel was eating his breakfast, Sebastian was telling him what was going on today. I saw that it stopped raining, so I went "Ahem" They both look up. "May I go now? It has stopped raining." I state. Ciel smirks, clearly now knows why I was here with Sebastian. "Yes, Moonlight. You may leave." Ciel says. Sebastian looks as though he was going to argue, but stops himself. I bow and say "Thank you, my lord." And leave. I quickly go down into the kitchen, and steal all of the forks and knives and replaced them with spoons. I then went outside, and buried them. 'Serves him right to have me stick to him like a mother and it's child when I didn't want to!' I think, then went back inside and didn't bother wiping my shoes off.

I then call out for the servants and they come. "Hey guys! You want to play Frisbee?" I ask. "Sure! Let's go outside, then!" Meirin says. "No, _inside._" I correct. "Inside? But wouldn't we get in trouble." Finny asks. "Don't worry! That's what makes it fun!" I shout. "Yea I agree! Let's do it in the house!" Bard agrees, which pretty much encouraged the others to join in. We play Frisbee for a while, but then Meirin accidentally threw the Frisbee into a valuable vase. It crashed to the ground, and echoed throughout the mansion. I quickly open portals leading to the kitchen, and pushed all of them inside. They came through and I quickly said "Now sit down and chat. Act like nothing happened." I said. They quickly do so and soon after Sebastian came storming in. "What happen?" He said, holding up a piece of the vase. I stayed quiet, desperately thinking an excuse of Meirin throwing something.

"Uh, umm." Finny says. "Oh, my! What did happened?" I say, still thinking. "Do you know something about this, Moonlight?" He questions, his stare going through my soul. "Maybe, maybe not." I simple say. He continues to stare at me. I begin to sweat. "Fine, I did it." I said, taking the excuse. "Good, now you can clean up the mess." Sebastian says, leaving. I sigh, then Meirin says "I'll help!" I turn to her "Thank you."

We clean up the mess, then I go to my room, not really sure what to do. I transform into a cat, silvered haired, and went out into the hallway. I padded down the hallway and to Ciel's study. I push open the door, which had been opened a bit. And I padded in. Ciel was doing some paper work, not paying attention. I go behind him, then jumped up on his chair. Ciel drops his feather and looks at me. "Sebastian…" He whispers, then stands up, grabs me by the scruff and carries me down the hall. I begin whining and mewing, Ciel hurting my neck. Ciel goes into the library, Sebastian putting flowers into a vase.

"What do you explain of this?" Ciel spats. Sebastian turns to Ciel, and was surprised I was there. "I knew nothing, my lord. It had probably came through your opened window." Ciel frowns "I would have heard it." Sebastian sighes "I do not know where it came from, my lord. Ask the servants or something." Ciel grunts, and throws me to Sebastian. "I don't care, as long as it's not in my mansion." Ciel says, and walks off. "Well, that was no fun." I say, disappointed. Sebastian looks down. "Ah, so it was you after all." I nod. "Yes it was. I wanted to know how he reacted. Wasn't very amusing though." I say. I then climb onto Sebastian's shoulder. "And no, I'm not changing back. Being a cat is quite comfortable." Sebastian sighs. "Then stay out of sight from the master, then." I mew happily. Sebastian and reaches up and scratches between my ears. "Oh, I just love it when you meow." He sighs happily. I purr and rub my head against the side of his head. Sebastian smiles some more, but then I jump down and say "Well, I'd better leave then! I don't want to distract you too much!" And left the room.

I padded down the hall and out the door, wanting to go outside to take a nap. I jump up on the roof, stretched and got comfortable. I yawned then waited for sleep to overcome me.

I wake up to darkness, except a spotlight shining on me. I was original self, but in a Victorian black dress. I look around to see that I'm alone. "Moonlight~!" I hear a kid voice call out. I whip my head around. No one was there. "Moonlight~!" I hear it again. "What is it?" I ask. "I have a question for you!" The kid says again. "And what would that be?" I ask again. "Could you sing for me?" The kid asks. "Um, I guess? What do you want me to sing?" The kid answers immediately. "Anything." I think then choose Trick and Treat, a vocaloid song. (Me: It's an actual song. Look it up) I sing it, and finally I see a little boy with an overgrown shirt on, smile. "Your perfect! You will become my new Alice!" He says. "New… Alice?" I ask. "Yes. You see, I'm a dream. I need people to remember me, and that would be you." He explains. "Ok, so what does it take for me to remember you?" I ask, already getting the situation. "You're not going to say 'Can't I go back then' or something?" He asks. "No, cause I know there's more than just that." I say. "Interesting. Meet me back her tomorrow. You will stay in Wonderland." He says. "My Wonderland?" I ask. He smiles. "Yes." I smile. "It's a date." And I turn and walk into the darkness.

_hours later _

_**Sebastian's POV**_

It had been raining since I last saw Moonlight. I finished serving Ciel's lunch, when I realized I haven't seen Moonlight ever since I last saw her. "Master, may I go look for Moonlight? She hasn't caused a ruckus at all today, and it's raining." I ask Ciel, as I'm picking up his plates. "Hmm, yes. It would seem Moonlight hasn't done anything interesting today since it started raining. Something must be up. You may look for her after you've finished cleaning up this mess." Ciel says, getting up. "Thank you, my lord." I say, and quickly finished cleaning up his mess. As soon as I did, I keep my senses up, keeping an eye on Ciel. I search the mansion to find her nowhere. I check out side, and see a glint of hair shine on the roof. I see that it was Moonlight lying on the roof, naked once again. "Moonlight! Just what are you doing sleeping out in the rain on the roof?" I call up to her. No reply.

"Moonlight?" I call up to her again, beginning to walk in that direction. Still no answer. I jump up on the roof. "Moonlight, get up." I say, serious. She doesn't move. I scoop her up. She just lays there limp. I frown at this. I check her pulse. It was still beating, but slowly and her breathing was slowed. 'She's in a coma…' I think, sighing. I carry her inside, to see the servants there, just sitting around. "Hey, Sebastian… uh…." Meirin starts. Finny, blushes, has a bloody nose, and looks away quickly, all red. Bard's mouth was hanging open. "Sebastian. Why is... er…" Ciel begins. "My apologies, my lord, but it has seems that Moonlight was in her cat form and has fell into a coma." Ciel frowns. "She fell into a coma? How interesting. Ciel seemed he went into deep thought. "Hmm, she could prove to be useful future missions… Well you might as well tend to her Sebastian. She can't stay like that." Ciel says, shooing me off to tend to Moonlight. I walk up the stairway with Ciel following, and the servants were confused. "How can Moonlight transform into a cat!" They say in unison. "Easy, _magic._" I reply

I set her down in her bed, her dressed into a blue and black Victorian dress. (Like Ciel's dress when he dressed as a girl, only blue and black.) I set her nicely, and put a wet rag on her forehead, all that I could do for now until I got medicine. "Good night, dearest." I whisper, and leave the room.


	13. Awakened

Moonlight: Hey, everybody! Nightshade9802 is beginning (once again XD) is beginning to be mixed in with the story. Go to her story I'll Find You (She pretty much stole my title ;D) Another thing, Bleach is getting mixed into this a bit from my other story Heaven's Darkness. Also I don't own anything!

Chapter 13: Awakened

_Three Days Later_

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I walk into the darkness for a while, wondering around until, finally, I begin to walk into a forest. I continue wondering, beginning to see more trees, and more green. After a long while, I saw a cage with someone in it. "Hey, are you all right!" I call out. No answer. I slowly walk up to it, to see a lady in it. She was lying there, hardly breathing. 'Oh, it must be a prison cage… she had blood on her….' I began to walk away, but saw a letter lying on the ground. I picked it up and opened it. '_To the person who finds this:_

_Meet at the castle at seven p.m.'_

I toss it aside, not interested. I continued exploring the forest, for hours. I then make it back to the very same spot where I started. "Good, your back, just as you said. Now we can chat and you'll be my new Alice!" I smile. "Alright! So when will I go back?" I ask. "Soon, very soon. Probably by tomorrow." He said. "Really? And I'll get to remember you?" The boy smiles. "Yes, forever." I smile back. "Good, I would like to remember you." I say sweetly. The boy smiles more. "Thank you, now go and meet me back here, same time tomorrow." I bow. "Alright!" Then I turn and run into the darkness.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I had finished putting Nightshade's flowers into a pot in the library, when I heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" Meirin yelled. I walk to the door, Meirin confused. "Huh? I don't see anybody. It must have been a prankster…" Standing in the doorway was Crystal, Moonlight's younger sister, or liked to be called Yuzuki. "Here Meirin, I'll handle it." I said. "Oh, ok…" She says, then walks away. I go to the door and allow Crystal in. "Hi, Sebastian! It's nice to see you again!" She said warmly. 'Just like her sister.' I thought. "It's nice to see you too, Crystal." I say back. "How is my sister doing?" She asks. "Not well, I'm afraid. She still hasn't woken, but she hasn't gotten worse either." I reply. "Oh, how interesting. I do hope she gets better." She said. "I do too. You see, I am her father." I say smiling. She was surprised. "Really? Are… you my father?" She asks hesitantly. I smile. "No, I would know if you were my daughter. But you do remind me a lot of her, though."

Crystal had left an half hour later. I went to go check on Moonlight to change cloths. There wasn't much that we could do for Moonlight's health. She had to get out of it herself. I open the door, to see Moonlight still lying there, peacefully. I went over, and changed clothes, then left the room. I began to hear Nightshade walking down the hall opening doors. I quickly locked Moonlight's door, not wanting Nightshade to disturb her. I quickly walked away, not wanting to bump into Nightshade at the moment.

_**Nightshade's POV**_

I was wondering through the hallways, exploring the mansion. So far, I had encountered the play room, library, kitchen, dining room, Ciel's study, my room that Sebastian showed me too, and the telephone room. I came across a dark wooden door, no wait, it was really dark in this side. I went to open the door, but it was locked. "Hmm, I wonder what's in here." I tried to open it again, but failed. "Do you want me to help you with that?" I hear Sebastian say behind me. I turn around to see Sebastian dangling a key, smiling. "Uh, yes I would." I say. "As you wish, my lady." He bows, then unlocks the door. He opens it slowly, revealing a girl with silver hair, lying in the dark room with only a single lit candle for light. "Hey… that looks like Gekkou…" I say, thinking. "Gekkou? I do not know anybody by the name of Gekkou, but this here is Moonlight." I was thinking. 'Doesn't Gekkou mean Moonlight in Japanese? I believe so.' "What's wrong with her?" I ask. "She has fallen into a coma just two days ago. There's nothing we can do, but to wait for her to awaken from her slumber." My eyes widen. "She's in a coma?..."

"Correct." Sebastian says. "Oh, that's interesting…" I say, then notice a locket, gleaming in the candle light. She looked so peaceful, as though as if she's dead. Gekkou has always talked about a special locket that was beautiful. This locket too was beautiful. "Well, I guess I better leave her be, then. Thank you, Sebastian!" I say, then leave. Sebastian shuts the door, still in the inside. 'I wonder what he's doing' I think.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I finished closing the door and locking it, when I turned my attention to Moonlight. Since Moonlight was in a coma, with no way for medical treatment that the humans have discovered yet, Moonlight will die. Not that it would matter, but Moonlight never tried to take advantage of her jewel that she possesses and it would make her sad to die in a coma. When people are in a coma without medical treatment, they don't last very long. They're heart beat would eventually stop and the lungs would eventually quit working. So this would only mean one thing. She would need to be monitored 24:7.

I checked her pulse. It was slowed but it was enough to keep her alive, but it was her breathing that was worrying me. It was too slow to keep her alive. It would mean I have to give her Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (Me: Also known as CPR) mouth to mouth procedure. I get on the bed, and get on my fours above Moonlight. I open her mouth and bend over till my lips touch Moonlight's. I begin to blow air into her mouth, her taking it in. I continue for another five minutes until her breathing goes back to normal.

I remove my lips from her and check her pulse again. It was fine. I get off of the bed and unlocked the door. I go out to the entrance hall, and call for the servants. They came running in, yelling. "Yes, Sebastian?" "Good, now I have something to tell you. Moonlight, as you all know by now, that she's in a coma. It would seem that she's getting worse, to the point where she needs to be under constant surveillance. Now first I will be with her. After that will be Meirin. Next will be Finny, then last will be Bard, and the cycle starts over again. If the master calls for me, Finny you will take my place is that clear?" They salute. "Yes, sir!" I nod. "Now when you are with her, check her pulse and breathing every five minutes. If her breathing is like this…" I tap the railing to about twenty four beats a minute.

"…Then you must do mouth to mouth Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, also known as CPR, for about five minutes. If her heart beat is like this…" I tap the railing again to thirty two beats per minute. "…Then find me immediately. If I'm gone, then continue doing Cardiopulmonary resuscitation then. You must do these things, for if you don't, Moonlight's life will be in danger and will most likely die." They all gasp. "Good, now I need to go back. As I turn, I could see Nightshade peering around the corner. "Yes, my lady?" I ask. She gasps then says "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Then walks back into the darken hallway from where she came. I stare after her, then started speed walking down the other hallway, where Moonlight's room was located.

_A Day later_

_**Moonlight's POV **_

I walked into the darkness, for a very long time. I continued to walk in the darkness. Nothing happened. I had about given up, when I saw the boy again. "What huh? I thought I was supposed to meet you tomorrow?" I said, confused. "Indeed and it has been a day. You have proven to be my new Alice. You may go back and forever remember me." Then everything began to fade away. I open my eyes. Sebastian was removing his face from mine. I would have started freaking out, but I was too tired to do anything. Instead, I just stare at him, my eye lids half way shut from me being tired. I think he smiled with his eyes glowing his demon eyes, but everything went black before I could see clearly.

I awake once again to see Sebastian standing next to me, with a girl next to him. "…waking…see…please.." Was all I could hear clearly, with the other things blurred and unrecognizable. The girl looked familiar… She had silver hair and sapphire eyes like me, and a locket that looks hauntingly familiar. "Sis?" I call out to her. She nods her head furiously and says something. She then waits, then tilts her head to the side. "…..hear…said…" Was all I could hear. Sebastian bends down and whispers into her ear something I couldn't hear. She then had a widen expression, and nod. It was silent and little by little I could hear again. "Sis?" I tried again. She nods her head. "But… how?..." She smiles. "I have a new body called a Gegi." I knew what she was talking about. "I see… Why is it dark?" I say, sitting up, but Sebastian stops me. "Now, now, Moonlight. You still aren't better, you need to continue resting. I will open the curtains." He opens the curtains, revealing that it's nighttime. There was a full moon out, it's rays gleaming through the window. My hair, including my sister's, were glowing brightly. "Crystal, come here." I say. She comes immediately and I hug her.

She hugs back and I sigh. I finally had what was most precious to me back. I release, and stood up anyways. Everything was moving around in circles at first, but everything went back to normal. "I need to see how it is outside. Sebastian, how long has it been since I was sleeping?" I ask politely. "Five days." He replies. "Thank you. Alright then, let's see how much it has changed." I say, as I walk to the door, I open it, to see the hallway dark. "Everybody can't be asleep can they?" I ask, confused. "No, it's just we kept this hallway dark because you were the only one that really used it." Sebastian explains. "Oh, I see. Thank you." I say, then started walking down the hallway.

I get to the entrance hall to see the servants at the bottom. "Hi everybody!" I yell in a childish voice. They looked really surprised, then looked up and gasped. "Moonlight! You're awake!" Meirin shouted. "You're all better!" Finny yelled, running up the stairs to give me a bone crushing hug. "Thank goodness you're all better!" Bard yelled. "Ho, ho, ho…" Tanaka chuckled. "Thank you!" I gasp while Finny was give me his famous hugs. I could see Ciel coming out from the dining room area. "Glad to see that you're better, Moonlight." He said. "Thank you, my lord." I say, bowing. I look up to see somebody walking behind him. At first, I thought it was Lizzy, but then I realized that her hair was down.

I looked carefully, to see that it was somebody that I had thought was somewhere completely different. It was Nightshade.

Moonlight: Duh, Duh, DUH! Cliff hanger! Kukuku, I'm so evil. Anyways! To read the "next" chapter, go to Nightshade9802's story I'll Find You. See ya later and hoped you've enjoyed.


	14. We Meet Yet Again

Nightshade9802: I don't own anything except Nightshade-

Moonlight9913: And I don't own anything except Moonlight! :3

Nightshade: Right on with the story-

Moonlight: WAIT! I have one more thing! Me and Nightshade9802 are sharing the same chapters for our stories! Mine is I Found You and hers is I'll Find You.

Nightshade9802: RIGHT! On with the storeh!

Chapter 13/7: We Meet Yet Again

_**Moonlight's POV**_

Immediately as I see Nightshade, I lunge at her. She quickly dodges and I form my scythe, but instead of my normal huge scythe, I get an even bigger scythe made from shadows. "Cool!" I yell with excitement as I lunge Nightshade again, only to be interfered by Sebastian. "Just what do you think you're doing, Moonlight?" I hear Ciel say behind me. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I thought that I'll attack Nightshade whenever I see her on sight, making sure she doesn't lose her touch!" I say, smiling. 'And to test my strength as well, considering that I have been in a coma…' Suddenly, Nightshade lunges at me with twin katanas. "Well, I see you have finally gotten a weapon of your own!" I shout as we were locked in battle, us leaping into the air, attacking each other. "I see that you've upgraded yours, too!" She yells back. "Yea, it just did that on its own!"

We continue attacking each other, but then Nightshade suddenly stops. "Oh, wait a minute! You're Moonlight!" Everybody sweat drops, excluding Nightshade. "Uh, yea…? I am…" I walk over to her, and smacked her on the head playfully. "You just now realized that? I guess you're really _are _a blond after all." I say sarcastically. My scythe vanishes, and I realize I have cat ears, along with Nightshade. "Uh, why is it that you two have cat ears?" Meirin asks. "Indeed, why is it that you two have cat ears?" Ciel asks also. "Indeed, though I like the idea of you two running around with cat ears." Sebastian says, day dreaming.

"That's beside the point!" Ciel says. "Oh, easy!" I say. "Come outside, it'll stain the carpet!" We go outside then I shoving my hand into Nightshade's chest where her heart is located. She gasps out in pain, and Sebastian is immediately behind her, gripping my hand before it has reached her heart. "Just what do you think you are doing?" Sebastian say, his eyes gleaming pink. "Uh, what does it look like I'm doing?" I say with a bored expression. "It looks like yo-"I'm getting her jewel, silly." I say. "It's fine Sebastian. Moonlight does this all the time." Nightshade says, though I only done this once. Sebastian releases my hand, and I finally grab her jewel, a green jewel with a blue tint in it.

I then plunge my own hand into my own heart, causing my knees to buckle. I grab my jewel and pull it out, a sapphire jewel with a blood red glow to it. "It's because of these! We were born with them inside our bodies. Nightshade's is called the Yoso Wa jewel. Mine's called the Jigoku Hi-"Yes, we know Moonlight. You've explained that to us before." Ciel interrupts rudely. I frown, but continued on. "ANYWAYS, Nightshade's jewel has the power of the elements, and mine has the power to morph things into _anything_." I shove Nightshade's jewel back into her chest, and as soon as I removed it, her wound steamed, healing. I put mine back in and the same thing happened.

"Does that answer you're guys questions?" I say. "I guess…" Ciel says. I just frown at him. "ANYWAYS! Now Nightshade… why are you here?" I ask. "Didn't you know?" She says. "I'VE BEEN IN A COMA!" I yell. "Oh, right…" She mumbles. "Anyways, I was kidnapped and found Ciel, my long lost brother." My jaw dropped. "Really, I feel happy for both of you! Well I got a surprise for you too, Nightshade!" I yell in excitement. I appear behind Sebastian, hanging onto his shoulders. "I found my father, which happens to be Sebastian!" Her jaw drops also. "! How is that possible! You two come from different times!" Sebastian sweat drops, embarrassingly. "Yea, about that…" He begins, but I interrupt him, letting go of his shoulders. "That doesn't matter! Sebastian explained everything to me when our… uh…" I look over at the servants.

"Just tell meh! I'm confused!" Nightshade demanded. "Um…." I begin, but see Sebastian stuffing cotton into the servants ears. "You're good." He says, smiling. "Good, Sebastian says that we are father and daughter because when we first meet, our wings burst out, and tons more detailed stuff that isn't important right now!" I finish quickly. "Um, ok then. I guess that explains it." Nightshade says. "Well, now. I must be going back to my office now." Ciel says, already heading up the stairs, Sebastian following. "Uh, ok!" I call up to him.

_**Nightshade's POV**_

Huh, interesting! So Moonlight is Sebastian's daughter? I looked towards her, she was looking at me funny.

"WHAT? YOU GOT A PROBLEM WIF ME FACE?" I screamed at her playfully.

"NO! I was just wondering… if it is so improbable that Sebastian is my father, then how is it possible for you and Ciel to be brother and sister?" I look at her with a "duh" expression on my face.

"That is an easy question! I originally came from this era! I was dragged into the future by a mysterious force!" I say flailing my arms around, like an actress during a really dramatic part in a play.

"And what is this "mysterious force" called?"

"The Negaforce! And I'm really Sailor Moon, protector of love and justice from evil! And that means you!" I said quoting Sailor Moon. We both burst out laughing, until we finally stopped like 10 minutes later. As I was catching my breath I tried to explain.

"It's*gasp*mysterious*Gasp*so I*gasp*don't know*giggle*its name!"

"oh well, that makes sense! Hey, I have an idea! Let's go annoy people!" Moonlight exclaims, putting her hand on her hips and pointing her index fingers into the air.

"Yay!"

We ran down the hallways, sneaking outside where we could get a better view, when we were looking for someone to annoy. I stopped her once we got outside.

"There is one thing I forgot to tell you Moonlight, I am in a contract with Sebastian."

_**Moonlight's POV**_

Nightshade continued running, and I stopped running. She was ten meters ahead of me, when she realized that I stopped running. "Hey, what are you doing all the way back there!" She yells. I came up to her and slapped her across the face. She was shocked. "Just what were you thinking! Making a contract with Sebastian!" I yell at her. She was silent from the fact that I smacked her across the face. "Answer me!" I yell louder. "Uh… uh… I didn't make one with him! Ciel did but… our souls are connected somehow!" She yells back. "Oh… I'm so sorry!" I yell, then pummel her with a hug. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I continued screaming. Sebastian came out from Ciel's study, which was right next to us. "What are you fussing about, Moonlight?" He said in an irritated yet concerned voice. "I slapped Nightshade across the face because I thought she made a contract with you but then she explained the whole thing, so I was saying sorry!"

_**Nightshade's POV**_

I looked at Moonlight; I was still slightly shocked by the fact that she had slapped me across the face. But I knew I would have probably done the same if it was her case. I began to think of an idea that has been forming in my head for a while. I wait until Sebastian leaves to voice my thoughts though.

"Let's go over there in the garden, Moonlight!" I said jumping up and down, my shock gone.

"Ok!" We ran over to the garden. Until we got to a place under some trees we ran as fast as we could. As soon as we had got there, I told her my plan. I could see the smirk growing on her face. This was going to be fun! We ran underneath Ciel's study window and stopped. Moonlight opened up her wings, one black and one white. I focused on the element of light, and soon had wings made out of direct sunlight and bits of any other things made out of light that you could think of. They were transparent a little and they sparkled. Moonlight looked at them in wonder.

"When did you learn how to do that!" She exclaimed.

"A while ago actually, when I was still with the host club, I wonder how they're doing over there in Japan at the moment." I wondered out loud

"I'm sure they are fine. Let's go on with our plan now!"

We began to fly, and as we got up to the window we hovered below it, so just our eyes could see through it. I could see Ciel looking through his documents on the table, giving all of it a silent glare. We could see the coast was clear, so we pushed open the window and jumped into the room. Ciel looked up from his paperwork just to be almost hugged to death by me.

"How's work going lil' brother?" I said as I released him from my grip. He began dusting off his outfit, and looked at me dully.

"It was going fine until you barged in and interrupted!" He said kind of under his breath but we could hear him just fine. Plus the anime vein wasn't helping him be discreet.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to your twin sister! After all, I did run this company in your absence for 2 years (A/N correct me if I'm wrong about this)!"

"Y-you did?" He said confused.

"UHhuh I did! I even answered all the letters from the Queen! Behind the scenes, of course, I didn't want to draw attention." I stated.

"OH! Ciel, that reminds me! I took in some stray cats that were wondering around London, I hope you don't mind that I let them in the house!" I exclaimed.

"Just how many are there? I don't want cat hair all over the manor!" He said with well-practiced fake patience.

"oh, not that many, ten….twenty at the most." I said with a flick of my wrist and a swift count of my fingers.

"No! GET them out of the house EMIDEINTLY! Sebastian! Get the cat's out of the house!" Ciel shouted over his shoulder. But when he turned around he saw Sebastian petting 5 cats, not paying attention at all. Sebastian looked up.

"I'm sorry my lord, what is it?"

"Get these cats out of my home!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian looked sad at this, but stood up to take the cats back outside. I smirked.

"No. Sebastian, they can stay." I said with authority evident in my voice. He perked up but then noticed the tension that had grown between the twins. I was smirking and Ciel was giving me a death glare that could kill a man. Everything was still. Sebastian looked very confused, not sure who's orders to follow. I look over to the table and saw a tray with to plates; one with angel food cake on it, the other with devil chocolate cake on it. I picked up the angel food cake and began to eat it. You could practically see the "drear lines" behind him. You know the ones that show up when someone is annoyed to an end. I finished the cake and put the plate back on the tray.

"Well! Moonlight and I are going to head back outside! Make sure that the cats don't get outside Sebastian!" I shouted as we jumped out the window and spread out our wings. Sebastian showed up at the window with 2 letters in his hands. He handed me both of them.

"I suggest reading the letter from the Queen first." He told us as we dove to the ground and landed on our feet. I looked at the two letters and picked out the white one with the Queen's emblem on the back and tore it open. As I read it Moonlight looked over my shoulder and began reading as well. When we were both finished I tore open the other letter, which was much more decorated. This one was an invitation to a ball that someone named the Viscount Druitt was holding. Well now we wouldn't have to sneak in to find out what the Queen wants. But this is going to be a long night.

I doubled over in pain. Why does it hurt so much? I sucked in a quick breath and told Mairin to pull tighter and get it over with already. When she was finally finished, I could breathe a little better, it also helped knowing that moonlight would be next. Man, putting on a corset is a nuisance!

I looked through the carriages window. Ok, we had our plan for tonight. Me and Moonlight would do the same thing that Ciel did a couple weeks ago. We just had to get the Viscounts attention. We stepped out of the carriage and began to walk towards the house. Me in my blue dress with a choker necklace that was black and had a blue stone in it the same color as the dress. I also had my hair curled and up in pigtails. I looked like Lizzy except with blue streaks and hair covering one eye. Moonlight was wearing a dress like the one she usually wears except more robust and appropriate for a ball like this one, with her hair in a high pony tail like always but was slightly curled at the end. We pushed the doors open and walked inside.


	15. Desperate Times, Call for Desperate

Moonlight: DON'T OWNS ANYTHINGS! Except Moonlight and Nightshade9802 owns Nightshade. Oh, and this is a bit… this chapter is rated mature for… well… you'll see. So I suggest you take my advice…. YE BE WARNED. Just for safety reasons…

Chapter 14: Desperate Times, Call for Desperate Measures

_**Moonlight's POV**_

We just entered the Viscount Druitt's mansion to go to a ball. He was a suspect for once again doing human traffic. We walked in, and already, was a ton of people. "Do you see him anywhere?" I whispered. Nightshade shook her head. I skimmed the crowd, then finally pin pointed him. "There he is, across the room." I said, shaking my head in his direction. "Oh, wow. He's handsome…" I breathed. Nightshade stomped on my foot. I held back a scream, and held my face normal. "Now's not the time to be goggling eyes with him! Let's go!" I nod my head. "Right!" I took the lead, wanting to go over there quickly. I was such in a hurry that Nightshade fell behind.

"Come on now! Let's hurry!" I say warmly to her. "You're going too fast!" She gasped as she caught up. "Fine, I'll go up to him, and you watch from a distance. Begin shadowing us when we leave or go to a different area." I say. She nods her head. "I'd much rather do that than go up to him." She agreed. I nod my head, then began to walk around shyly, my head a bit low as though I'm shy. I walked outside, the moon not quite a full moon, but almost. It would look like one if you didn't stare hard at it. I walked up to the railing and stared up at the moon. I heard people gasped in awe as my haired glowed in the moonlight.

I loved everything about the moon, it's name, it's rays that it beams down at night, the fact that it comes out at night, everything. "My, what a beautiful lady you are. Your hair glows in the moonlight, like a silver wolf howling to the moon." I hear a man say behind me. I put on a surprised expression and turned around. It was the Viscount Druitt. I blushed. "Good evening, my lord Druitt." I say softly, adding on to my fake shyness. He walks closer to me and reaches for my hand. "I do hope you're enjoying the party…" And kisses my hand. "…Dear silver wolf." I turn my head to the side a bit and blushed. "Oh, yes. It is a wonderful one, indeed." I walk closer to him. He wraps his arm around my waist. "Perhaps you would like it to be more entertaining?" as he tickles his hands lower. I shudder, and blush more, this time for real. I lean in close to him. "You know of other amusements? I'd be most interested." He stands in front of me, and softly grabs my chin. "Of course, I'd be happy to show them to you, Silver Wolf. My sweet little thing." I stare deep into his eyes, all of a sudden wanting to lean in. "Oh, really? Like what?" I say, refraining myself to lean in. "You want to know?"

I smile sweetly. "Yes, I would love to see, my lord." I also say sweetly. "You might be a bit young yet." He says. "Now don't tease me, my lord. I'm a lady, not a little girl." He smiles. "Alright then, follow me." He says. He offers me his hand, and I take it. We walk up the stairs together, and I could feel Nightshade's stare burning into me.

We walk down a hallway, and to a door. The Viscount opens it up, leading to a bedroom. My world cracks. 'Uh…uh…. He's… he's… uh… WHAT DO I DO!' I think, inwardly panicking, already knowing full aware where this was going. "I'm sure this will be very entertaining." He says. I stretch my mind, until I'm linked with Nightshade's. I walk into the room, and spoke to Nightshade. 'Nightshade! Nightshade! This is Moonlight! He's leading me to his bedroom!' I inwardly yell. 'Moonlight! He's he really!' She yell's back. 'Yes! What do I do!' I scream in my head. 'Just keep playing along, until it's over… I guess…' My world cracked. I searched to Sebastian's mind, as I kicked of my shoes. 'Father? Father! I was lead to the Viscount Druitt's bedroom and he's leading me to his bed!' I inwardly panic. "Is something wrong?" The Druitt asks sweetly. "N-no. It's just…" I begin, but Sebastian says 'Play along until it's over. And stay calm.' My eye twitched. 'But I want to stay a virgin!' There was silent. 'Just… try not to go that far…'

I blush, feeling awkward that my father just said that to me. "It's just that I want to still be a virgin when I leave tonight." I say, blushing. The Viscount smiles. "If that's want you want then that's fine with me, my precious silver wolf." He says, as he towers over me on his fours, me already lying on the bed. 'I really need to pay attention…' I thought, as the Viscount begins to kiss me.

_**Nightshade's POV**_

I walk down the dark hallway, thinking about what Moonlight had said. Is he really going to do that to her? I shudder, thinking that that could be me. I continue down the hallway until I came across the door that Moonlight had talked about. 'What should I do?' I think miserably. We were wrong, the Viscount Druitt isn't doing human traffic. It must have been someone else stealing ladies at his party. I begin to hear soft moaning, and I shudder. I was about to open the door, when someone grabbed me, and put a drugged cloth to my nose, forcing me to breath in. Everything began to appear moving as I begin to black out in someone's arm.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I hear a very soft thud outside the door. 'Good, our prey has finally shown its self, and captured Nightshade.' I thought. "My lord…" I breathed. "Can we stop for a moment? I heard someone outside…" He smiled. "I'm sure it was nothing… Shall we continue?..." As he leans in again, but I stop him. "There it is again…" I stand up, _naked_. I form back into my outfit, and began walking to the door when I hear the Viscount say "Are you a witch?" I turn around. "No silly. If I were a witch, I wouldn't have_ dared_ enter this place. It's pure." Which was true. It hurt just being around in this place. The viscount's mouth dropped open as he watched in awe as I form my shadow scythe. "Are you coming or not? We have a suspect here, kidnapping ladies for human traffic. And it always happens at your parties." The Viscount blinks a couple of times, then stands up. "Anything for you, my silver wolf." I blush, and have his clothes form on him, to save time. I quickly opened up the door, and sprinted down the hall, the Viscount hot on my trail.

I began slowing down, finally to a walk. "Shhh…" I whispered, as I saw someone with Nightshade in their arms. They looked around, then opened the back door of the mansion. They closed it, and I continued. I waited a few moments, before opening the door, and then continued shadowing them. The person was a bit taller than normal, and was completely dressed in black. They walked down the street, then stopped at a carriage. They went inside, then the driver took off. I couldn't see who the driver was either. "Come on then, grab on to my shoulders." I command nicely to the Viscount. "Um, ok then." He mumbles, as he grabs on to my shoulders. My wings burst out, and I leap into the air, following the carriage. The carriage continues for a long while, until they stop at building in town.

'What are they up to?' I think. The person comes out with Nightshade in their arms, and goes into the building. I hear a lot more people inside. I land on the ground, and threw a rock at the driver's neck, causing him to pass out. I quickly ran to the door, and changed our appearances. I changed my hair color to blood red color, and the viscount's black. "Ugh, this color doesn't fit me. Could you change it to something else?" The viscount complained. "Sh! It doesn't matter! It's only for the time being!" I change my dress to a green color instead of blue, and the viscount's to a red. "Remember, it's only for right now…" I whispered. I open the door a sliver, and scanned inside. Everybody was dressed nicely, looking at what was displayed. "Come on, then." I say as I grab the Viscount's arm. He acts proper again, and holds my arm instead. We walk in, like we were a couple and took a seat, near the back. "Ok, now that were in, you stay here, while I look for my friend." I whispered into the Viscount's ear, and walked off.

I transformed into a cat, a silver one, and walked to the back door, where the man took Nightshade. I went through it, and padded around in the room. There were cages, some of them with people in it, but I was only looking for Nightshade. I finally pin pointed her in a fancy cage, tied and bound up. "Nightshade!" I hissed. She wakes up and looks at me. "Moonlight? Is that you?" She asks. "Yes, I'm here to get you out." She nods her head. "When they display me, I'm going to call for Sebastian." I nod my head. "That sounds like a good idea." I walked away and transformed back to like I was a couple minutes ago.

I walk over back to the Viscount. "Well? Did you find her." I nod my head. "Yes, but she told me to come back here." We looked up back to the stage, the auction beginning. First was a lady, with pale blonde hair with green eyes, she was quite beautiful. The second was a black haired lady, with almost violet eyes, just like the Viscount's. Third was a brown haired lady with silver eyes. Next was another blond haired woman but she had sapphire colored eyes like mine. Finally it was Nightshade's turn. "And now what you have been waiting for! Tonight's top prize! I'm sure she would make a fine decoration. You could keep her hold and healthy. Plus sell her for parts, if that's what you wish to do with her." The man, as I realized. He had black hair, and a black tuxedo on. He also had amber eyes. I shudder at the thought of being sold for parts. "She has blonde hair, with blue highlights at the ends, 100% natural." I hear oo's and aw's coming around from everybody.

"The biding will begin in a few moments!" Somebody, removes the blind fold Nightshade was wearing. "We'll start at a thousand genes!" The man said. Everybody start calling off prices, while I waited for Nightshade to summon Sebastian. 'Hurry now, come on…' I think. "Sebastian, come get me now." Nightshade commanded. The candles that lit the room, blew out. The man got confused. "What's this?" I begin to hear snapping of Sebastian hitting people's necks. I hear him behind me, and before he could hit my neck, I grabbed his hand. "It's me, Moonlight." I said. I release and he continues with the very small amount of people left that are awake.

The candles light back up. "Very sorry." Sebastian apologizes. "Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad." Sebastian teases. "Oh, quit it. Just get me out of here." Nightshade mumbles. I was surprised she didn't try to make an excuse. "As you wish, my lady." Sebastian bows, then walks over to the cage and opens it with his bare hands. He gets Nightshade out and breaks the rope off that had her bound. I stand up, and as soon as I do, my looks and outfit goes back to normal. "As I thought, my suspicions were correct." Sebastian looks over at me. "Oh, and what would that be?" I smile. "You see, as soon as we got to the party, and I saw the Viscount Druitt, I knew immediately that he was not doing human traffic." The Viscount immediately stands up. "You had me on a suspect list!"

I smirk. "Of course, this wouldn't be the first time you've done this." The Viscount was dumbfounded but didn't say anything more. "I knew that it had been someone else. So, I went with the Druitt, and had Nightshade shadow us. As The Viscount and I went into a different bedroom…" Nightshade shudders. "… and Nightshade was alone, the new suspect came and took her." Sebastian adds "And this man is by the name of Edward Harris, a suspect for another crime of killing people for their belongings." I nod my head. "Indeed." Nightshade immediately follows after. "Quite." We both smile and Sebastian sighs.

_Hours later…_

We all went back to the Viscount Druitt's mansion, and he gave me the honor of call him by his name, Aleister Chamber, and could call on to him at any time. "You've shown yourself as a worthy woman of honor, my dear silver wolf." He says as he kisses my hand. Sebastian was refraining his self not to kill The Viscount on the spot. I blush and thanked him. "My name is Moonlight, and I do hope we meet again." He smiles. "What a lovely name, it does suit you very much so." We left to go back to the Phantomhive mansion.

I sigh. "What an interesting evening." Nightshade shudders again. "You don't say, just think! I could have been you!" She shuddered again. I giggle.

We make it back to the mansion, it being very late. Nightshade goes to her room and I go to mine, though really I was waiting for everybody to go to sleep. After a very long while, I jump out the window, and jumped up on the roof. I sit up there, admiring the moon.

"I see that you're up here once again, Moonlight." I hear Sebastian say behind me. "Mhmm, I just wanted to stare at the moon, that's all." I sigh. Sebastian walks over to me, and stares up at the moon also. "I can see what you love it so much." The moon seemed to be glowing more that normal tonight.

I stretch and stood up. As soon as I do, I lunge at Sebastian. He was surprised, but quicklyz dodges. I form my shadow scythe and swung at him. "Just what are you doing?" He questions, though I'm sure he already knows. "I need to practice! And you're the best one to practice on!" He smirks, and jumps of the roof. "Is that so? Well then, this will sure be interesting…" And he pulls out his silverware.

Moonlight: Did you like? I hope you did! I really liked it, anyways please review!


	16. A Special Letter

I do not own anything except Nightshade, Moonlight9913 owns Moonlight! If you want to know what happened at the viscount Druitt's ball go to moonlight's story I Found You and look for her chapter 14, I think it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 16: A Special Letter

Nightshade's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around my room. My bed is really warm and soft, so I'm going to go back to sleep. When I close my eyes though, I hear my door opening. Before I could even see who it was, I got squished into my bed.

"Time to wake up, lazy!" Moonlight exclaimed, right in my ear.

I looked up and gave her my best death glare, then rolled over and tried to fall asleep again. Dang it! It didn't work! Right when I do this, Moonlight jumps up and opens the curtains. I hiss as sunlight breaks through the window. I focused on the element darkness and soon the whole room is dark again. I sigh in pleasure and again try to go back to sleep. I begin to doze off…

It lasted for about two seconds when I quickly roll over to dodge the scythe that had been aimed at my head. Moonlight smirked and pulled the scythe out of the pillow it pulverized.

"Now your wide awake, aren't you? Kukuku!" She whispered.

"ya ya ya…" I said heading over to my closet. But before I could get there I already had an outfit on. I looked towards Moonlight, knowing she did this. I smiled over to her. She is a good friend, the kind that will try to kill you with a scythe if you don't wanna wake up.

I sat down at my desk and began to write. I couldn't tell them everything so…I just told them the basics. They deserve to be surprised a little sometimes! As I walk through the manor looking for Sebastian after my letter was finished, I walked into Mairin. She was carrying over a dozen plates and when I bumped her, they went flying through the air. Just when they were about to hit the ground, they stopped in midair. It was fun seeing the surprise on her face. I had the dishes fly into my hands, and I balanced them perfectly in one hand.

"You shouldn't try carrying so many plates at once Mairin, You could break one." I said putting six of the plates back in her hands and helped her carry the rest back to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Miss! You don't have to help me carry them back with me, you know! That's to kind of you!" She said quickly.

"It is off no consequence that I help you, as I am not doing much at the moment. And I insist." I explained. She agreed to let me do so and we walked to the kitchen together. When we put the plates down, I walked over to Sebastian who was baking a cake for Ciel, my brother has always had a big sweet tooth like me.

"Sebastian, could you get this mailed out for me please? It needs to be sent to Ouran Academy in Japan." I said, practically drooling over the double chocolate cake that was just finishing baking.

"Yes, my Lady, I will see to it immediately." He said bowing. I smiled at him.

"And, while you're at it could you also cut me a slice of that cake and bring it to me at the table in the gardens, if you could? It smells wonderful." I said as I began walking away towards the garden.

"I will see to it." Sebastian said with a smirk as I walked out of the kitchen.

Back at Ouran Academy a few days later

Nobody's POV

The Host club looked at the letter in front of them, wondering what it could be, and who it could be from. All they could see was a dark blue seal on the back of a completely white envelope. Haruhi looked curios.

"Why don't we just open it Tamaki-senpia?" She said a little annoyed.

"I was waiting for the right moment. Which is NOW!" He ripped the seal open and took out the letter. On it said:

Dear Host Club,

Hello everyone, I bet you are all wondering where I am, and what I was doing there and if I'm ok. There are probably a lot of other questions running through your head but I will answer those three for now. First off, I am in the countryside of London, England. I am sure that if Kyoya looked hard enough, he would be able to find where I am in that area but I will just tell you instead. I am staying at the Phantomhive Manor. I am here for several reasons; one is to get away from the craziness of Ouran and the second reason is because I have been always wanted to stay in London and am sightseeing. I am just fine, and I can explain the mess in the kitchen when I left. But that is for another time. I leave you with this letter until I return.

Yours truly,

Nightshade

A look of shock passed over all of their faces. Except Kyoya's of course. Don't get me wrong, he was surprised; he was just good at hiding his emotions. But everyone couldn't believe it. Nightshade was in England? They had never thought about that… hehe…

*the past*

"DID you find her?" Tamaki asked impatiently.

"Sorry boss, we can't find her anywhere!" the twins said.

"Did you check the Host Club room?" He exclaimed.

"Boss, we are in the Host Club room…"

*Present Time*

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya. He was already calling the person to get Haruhi a passport. The twins were off getting tickets. Everybody else was packing for the trip. They would be to England by morning.

Nightshade POV

The last few days have been pretty uneventful. The food was good! I thought of all this as I walked into the forest near the Phantomhive Estate. Mostly the food though… It was so peaceful in the forest, that I was starting to get bored. I decided that I would take Moonlight and we could go shopping! I ran towards the house, the wind pushing me along. When I got to the house I began to search for Moonlight. I found her in the gardens playing with Pluto.

"Moonlight! Do you wanna go shopping with me?" I said jumping up and down in front of her.

"Sure Nightshade! Let's go ask Sebastian to get the Carriage ready!" After we had done that, we set off for London. It was a short ride into town, and to my favorite store. It was a candy store. I walked in there and began buying up sweets for me and Moonlight. When we had bought all we wanted, we sat out in front of the candy store at a small table. We were munching on a bunch of candy when I heard something that made my blood and Moonlights blood run cold for what we knew followed it.

"Look Takashi! A candy store!"

Ohhh! A cliff hanger! Don't you just love those?


	17. Encounter with Grell

Moonlight9913: I don't own anything except Moonlight, and Nightshade owns Nightshade.

Chapter 17: Encounter with Grell

Moonlight's POV

I turn my head slowly behind me. "Takashi! There's a candy store!" I saw Honey from the Host Club. I stand up. Nightshade watches carefully. I then sprint at Honey with all my might. "HONEY SEMPAI!" I he looks at me, then was surprised. I hug him and we go crashing to the ground. I flip over so I'm the one getting hurt. I hear a snap. "Honey! It's sooooo good to see you again!" I yell, hugging him some more. I then release my death grip from him then run over to Tamaki. "TAMAKI!" I screech, then jump into the air, diving at him with my arms wide open.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" He yells, then I crash into him with a hug. I snuggle him, saying "I missed you sooooooooo much Tamaki!" Tamaki panicked. "Who are you! Get off of meh!" I jump off, confused. Then I remembered. I gave Tamaki a note, saying that I had died when I left Japan. "Um, I'm Gekkou… Hehe…" I say, rubbing the back of my head. Everything got quiet, and everybody either got a really sad look or turned their heads away, except Honey, who was bawling. "You can't be Gekkou. She's dead." An idea popped into my head. "Here, I have proof!"

I stick out my hand, flames engulfing it. The others seemed surprised but had doubt flicker in their eyes. The flames vanished, leaving behind my dagger. I thrust it into my heart, my knees buckling. I pull it out and blood pours everywhere. They gasp and other people began to crowd around. I pull out the gem, and showed it to the group.

"See? It's the Jigoku Hikari Jewel!" That seemed to get everyone's belief except Tamaki's. "If you're really Gekkou, then tell me what happened on the day when I last saw her. I didn't tell anybody about this." The host club gasped. "Alright then. I was possessed, attacked you, then Sesshoumaru appeared, then took me and Rin away. Oh, and he turned into a huge dog. He had silver hair, a blue crescent moon and magenta stripes on the side of his face." This seemed to make Tamaki believe. "You really are Gekkou!" I slapped my forehead. "Before I forget! My real name is Moonlight. Hehe… sorry for not giving my real name… Safety reasons…" Tamaki smiles. "That's ok! I understand!" I run at him, my arms open, and Tamaki does the same.

"Father!" I call out. "Daughter!" He calls back, as we crash into a hug. He laugh then I release him, and charged at the twins. "Your turn!" They begin to panic. Before they could do anything, I hug both of their necks and we fall over. I then hug their chests so I don't choke them to death, then ran to Mori. "Mori!" I yelled in a childish voice. I leap up and hug his chest. I release, and run towards Haruhi, just not as fast. I crash into her, causing her to stumble back. "Hi, Haruhi!" She pats my back. "Uh, hi… Moonlight is what you want to be called?" I release and nod my head.

"Yup!" I then look at Kyoya. His eyes widen a bit. I get an evil glint in my eye, and charge at him with all my might. He braces for the impact, but I stop right in front of him. "Hi Kyoya!" I smile brightly up at him. He blinked a couple of times. I give him a nice hug and went back to the middle. "So! Whatcha all doing here?" I ask. "We're here to find Itsuki, I mean Nightshade." Honey answers. "Oh, Nightshade? Why do you want to find Nightshade?" I ask. "Because a bunch of men stole her, then she lettered us, saying that she needed our help!" Tamaki says, exaggerating.

My sweat drops. "Tamaki, she said she was visiting London, and that she was doing fine." I said. He looked surprised. "How do you know?" He questions, peering at me. "Duh, I live with her!" Tamaki looked really surprised. "Really! Lead us to her!" I look over at Nightshade, who by now has a hood on her that I added to her beautiful red outfit as soon as I heard Honey. "Ok! Follow me then." I gave her a weird look and she got the message. I open a portal to the mansion, and we were off.

_Hour later_

We get back to the mansion, and I burst open the door. Sebastian was waiting already. 'Hmm, that wasn't part of the plan, but Nightshade must have ordered him to greet us.' The club was ooing and ahing. "Welcome, everybody. The master cannot come out to greet you all because he is busy, but he did say to enjoy yourself while you're here." Sebastian welcomed. "Thank you! Such kind manners!" Tamaki says. "Why thank you." Sebastian bows slightly. "Alright everyone! This here is Sebastian, the butler of this mansion. Sebastian, I would expect you already know everyone?" I ask. He sighes. "Unfortunely, the lady didn't inform me who was coming. All she said was 'friends from Japan.' So do indulge me." I smile. "Alright! This here is the Ouran High school's Host Club!" Sebastian smirks abit, then it quickly turns into a smile. "How interesting…" Sebastian was eyeing Haruhi. 'He must know that she's a girl.' I thought.

I clap my hands together. "Alright, the founder and president of the Host club is this here Tamaki Suo." I say, standing next to Tamaki. He smiles brightly. "Nice to meet you!" Sebastian bows. "And to you." I then walk to Kyoya. "Next, is the vice-president, Kyoya Otori." Kyoya nods his head then pushes his glasses. Sebastian smiles, but I could tell he doesn't like him.

'Probably reminds him a lot of William the reaper.' I thought, noticing that they both push their glasses up the same way. I walk over to the twins. "These are the twins and trouble makers off the club, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." I smile devishly at Sebastian, an evil glint in my eyes. "Nice to meet you." They said in unison. "It's my pleasure." Sebastian says, then immediately glares at me slyly, not wanting the club to see him. I turn my head and walk over to Honey. "This here is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey, and probably would like to be called that also." Sebastian bows a bit. "I understand."

I move over to Mori. "This here is Takashi Morinozuka, also liked to be called Mori." Sebastian nods his head. I move over to Haruhi. "This is the newest member of the club, Haruhi Fujioka." She bows. "It's nice to meet you, Sebastian." Sebastian was surprised, but quickly got over it. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi Fujioka." I clap my hands again. "Alright! So now you want to see Nightshade?" They all nod. "Alright, follow me!" I shout, raising my arm into the air.

I go up the staircase, the club closely behind. I see Sebastian is still at the bottom, watching us carefully.

We walk down the hallway, leading to the game room. "So what are you Ge- I mean Moonlight?" Tamaki asks. I smile weekly. "Nothing really, I'm just a resident here pretty much, but I see that something needs help, I try to help out." I explain. "Oh, I see." Tamaki mumbles.

We get to the game room's door, and I open it carefully. Nightshade was sitting at the card table, gaming with Prince Soma. I gasp. 'What the hell is he doing here!' I think desperately. I sigh, not really able to do much about it. I put on my excited face, and burst through the door. "Prince Soma!" I yell in a childish voice.

"Moonlight!" He yells back as we crash into one and other with a hug. "It is good to see you again, Moonlight!" I smile up at him. "And to you!" We let go and I act like I wipe dust off of myself. "Everybody! This here is Prince Soma. He's from India!" I introduce.

The club stares in awe at Soma. "You're really a Prince?" Tamaki asks. Soma nods his head. "Yup! I am sure am!" A thought clicks my mind. "That reminds me, how come you're here, Prince Soma?" He sighs. "You can just call me Soma, Moonlight. I would be much happier if you did." I nod. "Alright, _Soma_." He smiles. "Good. I'm here because I wanted to see shortie." I held back a laugh. The club was confused. "Hehe… The earl of the Phantomhives and owner of the Funtom toy company is Ciel Phantomhive, a twelve year old, whom is Nightshade's brother. He's… a bit short for his age, but any who, no need for details!" I explain.

"Anyways! Nightshade! Come up here, the club came all this way to see you!" I call out to her. "Oh, yes right. Hello everyone!" She said, strolling up to the middle. "Nightshade! You're not hurt are you!" Tamaki yells. She sighs shaking her head. "I told you in the letter, I'm fine. My butler came and save me." Tamaki get confused, _again._

"You mean Sebastian?" He asks. "Yup, that's my butler, alright!" Nightshade says happily. "Now, now! Let's sit down while I make some tea!" I suggest. "That sounds great!" Tamaki says. "And I'll also make some sweets!" I say, to make Honey happy. "Yay!" He squeals. I turn and leave the room.

Nightshade's POV

'Like father, like daughter…' I thought. "So why is it that your brother has taken over the company at such a young age?" Tamaki asks politely, for once. "It's because my parents had died in a fire." I hear Ciel say behind me. I stand up and look behind me. Sure enough, Ciel was standing at the door way.

"Ciel! What are you doing over here? I thought Sebastian told me that you were busy!" Ciel nods his head. "Indeed I was, but I had gotten all of the paperwork for today finished, and besides, it would have been rude not to meet my guests whom came all the way from Japan just to see my sister."

'No need to be rude about it.' I thought. "Oh, such manners! I'm honored!" Tamaki says in delight, totally believing Ciel's fake words.

"I'm back with the swe-Oh Ciel! Hi there! I thought you were busy!" Moonlight says, coming in with tea and sweets. "I was but I had gotten it all done for today." Ciel explains quickly. "Oh, I see. Anyways, would you like some sweets that I made? They're probably not as good as Sebastian's but enough to suit you're tastes." She offers. He sighs. "I might as well." Then we all sit down and drank tea and ate sweets for a while.

_Hour later_

Moonlight's POV

"Your right when you said they aren't good as Sebastian's but they were still good." Ciel admits. I was surprised. "Oh, thank you! I'm honored!" I say. It's not normal for Ciel to say things like that. "What? Are you saying that your butler can make even better ones!" Tamaki gasps. "Indeed he can." Ciel says. "Wow…" Honey gasps.

"So, Earl Phantomhive. If it's alright with you, but I'm very curious on what happened to your parents. Would you care to explain?" I hear Kyoya ask for the first time. 'It figures…' I thought. "Not at all." Ciel said. "It was my birthday, you see. And we had just gotten back from town, going around and seeing things. I had fallen asleep when later, I smelt smoke."

"I got up to see flames everywhere. I began to panic. I quickly ran out into the hallway, looking for my parents. As I ran by to their room, I saw that my dog was dead, in a pool of blood. I could then tell this was no accident. I continued to run past and finally got to my parents room, to see them surrounded in flames. There was no way of getting to them. Just then I was shoved out of the way by the household steward, Tanaka. He got shot in the back, but he was fine. I was forced to get out of the mansion, as it burned to the ground with my parents inside. This was three years ago."

Tamaki sniffled. "How sad! For a nine year old to see his parents die right before his eyes! It must have scared you for life." Ciel shook his head. "Not at all." I blink. 'He must not want to appear weak. I'm surprised he explained what happened to him to some guests that he's never seen before…'

_Hours later_

"Well, then! So where would you all be staying, Tamaki?" I ask. "Hmm, good question! I suppose we could stay at a nearby hotel…." Tamaki said, pondering. I expected Ciel to offer, but he didn't. "You can stay with us, Tamaki!" Nightshade offered. "Oh, really? That's to kind of you!" Tamaki said. "No problem at all!" Nightshade says.

_Late at night _

The Host Club members are already asleep, along with everyone else. I sigh, bored. I get up, not really wanting to go to sleep any more than I used to. I open up the window and jumped out of it. I land but continued walking down the path towards town.

I continued to walk, now in the forest. I could sense something following. I smile. "Here, Wolf! Come here! I know you're out there!" I call out. I hear a whine, then "the wolf" as you all remember, came out.

The wolf had healed and we had named him simply Wolf. We had no other ideas to name him so we just stuck with that. He had gotten better when I decide to let him roam free in the woods that surrounded the mansion, so I could still see him.

Wolf had come out and I petted him. "Hey, there! It's been a while, Wolf!" I greeted him, as I pulled out a bone for him. He wagged his tail and took it nicely. He turned around and buried it pretty deep for later. "You're gonna follow me then? Alright, just stay close then." I say.

We walked for a while towards town, the sun beginning to rise. I walked and finally made it to town. "Now where should I go?" I thought. "I know! I haven't seen the Undertaker for a while! I might have a good joke to tell him."

I walked down the streets with Wolf at my side, still loyal as ever. If Sebastian didn't mind Wolf, he would have let him stay, but he said we have too many dogs roaming around. I finally end up at the Undertaker's shop, the store open.

Come to think of it, I wasn't sure if it closed. I open the door slowly. As usual, I couldn't see the Undertaker anywhere. "Undertaker! Are you in?" I said, walking in casually, Wolf still at my side. I could hear soft cackling somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint it. As I walked by a coffin, it opened revealing the Undertaker. "Did I scare ye yet, my dear?" He asked, grinning his usual creepy grin. "Nope. Sorry." I say, smiling. "Blast, you're no fun atall!" The Undertaker cursed, but very quickly got over it. "So what brings you here, taday?" He asks. "Nothin, I was just bored, and realized that I hadn't seen you for a while and thought I'd pay a visit."

"I see, well you know the price for visiting the Undertaker." I nod "You've got to make him laugh. Hmm let's see… how about this?"

"A woman, being very upset that her husband had just died, paid a visit to the funeral home to view the body before the funeral. Upon seeing the husband laid out in the casket in a brown suit, she remembered he always hated the color brown. She told the undertaker of this and somewhat apologized for being such a pain but would they take care of it and put on the blue suit. The undertaker agreed and she left the building. Remembering she forgot her purse, she returned to the building, and upon entering was just in time to hear the undertaker yell out:

'Hey Joe, switch the heads in caskets 3 and 5!'"

The Undertaker burst out laughing, almost shaking the store. I grinned at this, a bit proud of myself. "Ah, it's so funny because it's true!" The undertaker continued laughing. I sigh, satisfied. "So. What is it that you wanted?" The undertaker snapped back to normal. "Uh…. er, Like I said, I haven't seen you for a while so I wanted to pay you a visit." I said. "Are ye sure about that?" The Undertaker questions me further. I sigh, already knowing I blew my cover. "Alright you win-"Yay!" The Undertaker quickly interrupts. "-… I haven't been sleeping lately. I find it disturbing."

The Undertaker grins. "So you've finally realized it." I frown at this. "What do you mean?..." The Undertaker grins wider. "You see, since you have a demon inside of you, your demon self, angel self, and human self are all fighting one and other, trying to take over your body."

"So far, since you're not sleeping, it seems like your demon self is winning. And naturally, you're demon inside you is fine with it." I was shocked. "How do you know about all that? All I told you was that I was immortal!" The Undertaker grins again. "I know a lot of things dear. For example, I know that butler of the Phantomhives is your father. Oh, that reminds me!"

"Since I met you, I meant to tell you that you are my granddaughter." My world cracks. "Wha-what? What the heck! You just dump this information on me! People are going to get confused!" I heard a gasp. I whip my head around to see Nightshade's head peering around a coffin. "Ah, Nightshade! It's been awahile!" The Undertaker greets.

"But she's your granddaughter? How is dat possible!" She questions. "Isn't it obvious? Her mother is my daughter! That demon cannot be my son! It's unacceptable!" I interrupt. "What about an angel." The Undertaker chuckles. "As I'm certain that that butler has explained it to you already, my lover's angel powers were dormant. At the time, I didn't even know she had angel in her."

"And besides, we both have silver hair! Hahaha!" The Undertaker joked. I frown at him. "But still… THAT'S AWESOME!" I yell. "I KNOW RIGHT!" Nightshade yells back. I get serious. "Indeed." Nightshade does the same. "Quite." We both chuckle along with the Undertaker.

"So Moonlight, before I forget. You need to choose what you want to be. An angel, a demon, or human, or perhaps have your demon take hold of your mind and let it take control. If you don't do anything, then the demon inside you _will_ take control forcefully and it will be _very _painful. Anyways, have a nice day~!" The undertaker added as we walked out the door. "You too, Grandfa!" I yell back as we walk down the street.

People stared at us as we said this. I stared back. They quickly went back to what they were doing. "OMG! Guess WHAT!" I yell, pumped. "What!" Nightshade yelled, now pumped too. "I want you to introduce you to somebody very important!" I yelled, as I grabbed her hand and dragged her along the street, sprinting at full speed.

I suddenly stop, on top of a roof. I then yell on top of my lungs. "GODFATHERRRRRRRRRRRR!" A couple of seconds later, I heard a click behind me, somebody landing on the ground. I whip around, Grell standing there. "Godfather!" I yelled, leaping into the air. "Goddaughter!" Grell yelled, also leaping into the air. We hug in midair, and landed still hugging. "Nightshade! Grell here is my deadly efficient Godfather." I explained as we both did Grell's pose. "Oh Hohoho! You've gotten that down quite well, my dear!" Grell congratulates, patting my head. I smile up at him. "Tank you~!" Nightshade was gaping in awe. "Grell Suttcliff? Thee Grell Sutcliff?" Grell nods. "Yup the one and only!"

"Oh ! Please please please please pleeeaaassee let me be your apprentice!" Nightshade begged. "Hmm, you do have a wonderful sense of fashion." Grell said exanimating her. "Alright, I agree! Nobody has ever begged me to be my apprentice!" Nightshade exploded. "YEASSHH! COME ON MOONLIGHT! I NEED TO TELL CIEL AND THE CLUB!" We started running towards the mansion. "We'll be right back!" I yelled to Grell.

We made it to the mansion, bursting in. Sebastian was in the entrance hall, escorting the club out. "Where are you guys going?" I ask. "Oh, we're going back to Japan. We came to make sure Nightshade was okay, and unfortunely, she is." Tamaki sighs.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!" I yell. "Uh, n-nothing!" Tamaki said. "Mhmm. Whatever! Anyways…." I was staring at a bug, a cockroach, half the size off my hand. "Se… Seba… SEBASTIAN!" I screech. I take off of my shoes and started throwing it at it. "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KIIIIIIIILLLLLL IIIIIITTTT!" I screeched, now smashing it with my scythe. It looked like it was dead, but then it got back up. "HEUAAHHHH! IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" I screeched some more, throwing random objects nearby. I ran out of nearby objects, so I grabbed Nightshade.

"Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NO DON'T THROW MEH! AIEEEE!" Nightshade screeched as I threw her at the cockroach. She landed on it, and she immediately flew up into the air. "EEEEEWWWWW! GROSS GROSS GROSS GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" Nightshade screeched with all her might. Then we both started flaing our arms, running around in circles screeching in unision "KILL IT!" Sebastian sighs. "Alright calm down you two." We were clinging to his shoulders. Sebastian walks up to cockroach, and smashes it. He then throws it out the window.

I immediately jump out the window, picked up the bug and bashed it to the ground, then threw it into the sky so far, that it would never hit the ground again. I was panting. I looked up to the window to see Ciel next to Sebastian, along with Nightshade. I laugh.

The host club leaves to go back to Japan, and Nightshade leaves to be Grell's apprenrice. What a lucky girl. Oh well, I still have Sebastian. It was nighttime, and I was pondering about what the Undertaker said. 'Your demon side, angel side, and human side are fighting against each other. You must choose one, if you don't, your demon locked inside you will take over your mind'

"So, what's bothering you this time, Moonlight?" Sebastian asks behind me. I sigh, not really sure what to say. "I visited the Undertaker today and he said that all of my traits are fighting against one another and he said I have to choose what I want to be. If I don't, my mind will be taken over by the demon locked inside me." I explain.

"I see… well, forget that for now and let's just stare at the moonlight, shall we?" Sebastian asks, sitting down next to me. I instantly lean up against him and close my eyes, comfort overwhelming.

Moonlight: SO. You like? I hope you did and sorry it took so long, I've been busy and Nightshade took for eva to post it. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	18. His Butler, Death

Moonlight: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT MOONLIGHT.

Chapter 18: His Butler, Death

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up, being carried by someone, not sure. I blink a couple of times to see Sebastian carrying me. I yawn and snuggle up next to him, not really caring what he was doing. I then open my eyes, thinking that I need to get up. I stretch, and Sebastian put me down. I realized that he had just entered my room. I sigh, yawning.

"So what we doing today?" I ask. I transform into a green Victorian gothic dress, and slipped on some black flats, along with my sapphire necklace, it turning emerald. "Not much, just that somebody is coming today for business trip." Sebastian says. "Oh." Is all I say. I clap my hands together. "Well, then! I guess I'd better go outside then! See ya, Sebastian!" I yell over my shoulder, sprinting down the hallway.

I jump over the railing and sprinted outside, wanting to play with the hellhounds. I sprint outside, to see that none of them came to greet me. "Hmm." I mumble, walking around the mansion to the back. I see them and I call them. They were in a circle. Tempete raised his head and whined.

I quickly ran over. I got into the circle to see Minuit laying on her side, not moving. "Minuit?" I call out. She doesn't move. I get down and touch her. She was cold. "Minuit!" I yell. She still didn't move. I began to shake her. She still didn't move. I sigh, tears in my eyes. I take a deep breath and yelled "FINNY!"

I could feel the ground vibrate as Finny came running. "Yes what is i…." He saw Minuit. "Help me bury her somewhere." I commanded. "She… she's dead?" Finny ask. I nod. "She probably died, because she was a runt." I explained. Tears streamed down his face. I hug him, and cried too.

After a while we got over it, and I carried the huge wolf to the forest where Sebastian wouldn't mind us digging around back there. Finny dug a deep hole, and I tossed her in, along with her favorite blanket that she would always steal from me. Finny covered the whole and I shiver. I place a tombstone for her so we knew where she was buried.

I sigh, saddened by her sudden death. I then grab Finny and raced back to the mansion. "We can't let this bother us, a guest is coming! We need to prepare!" I exclaimed. "Right!" and he finally started running along with too.

We finally made it back to the mansion to see a carriage pull up. "Oh, they're here!" I yelled. I ran to the door, panting. The carriage door opens and a lady comes out. "Hello, madam!" I greet warmly to her. She was very kind looking. "Why hello dear. How are you?" She asks kindly. "Good, may I lead you inside?" I offer. She lets me and I lead her to the door. Sebastian opens the door, and leads her inside. "Welcome, my lady. My master has been waiting for you." Sebastian welcomes her and takes her coat, and leads her upstairs. I sigh, wanting to go along with, but that would be rude.

I turn around and went outside. I call for the hellhounds to come back. They came slowly, sadden that their sister was dead. I jumped onto Tempete, and I lied down on his back. Suddenly, Kuroro was in my face. "ASHIFIFISBIDLE!" I freak out. It had been a very long time since I saw Kuroro. Almost two months since I last seen him. "Kuroro!" I yell, hugging him. He mews in response. I look behind him, to see a white tailed demon cat with yellow eyes, with blood red markings on her.

A her. That could only mean one thing. Three baby twinned tailed demon cats came out from behind their mother. One looked exactly like it's mother, only a black background fur color instead of white, and with green eyes. Another one had white fur, with sky blue markings, and with icy blue eyes. The last was creamed colored with black stripes speckling it, and had red eyes.

Kuroro has children. "Wait a minute! How is that even possible!" I thought out loud. I don't ever remember demon cats running around the place. I sigh. "Well, I'm going to have to name all of you then!" I pick up the mother cat. "You will be Kirere." I look at the green eyed kitten. "You will be…" I check to see what it was. "Kurara." I look to the white furred one. I check to see what it was.

"You will be Kiyuyu." I then turn to the last and check. "And you will be Kuhoho." I sigh. Sebastian was going to be excited. "Well then, come on Tempete! We need to go back to the mansion!" I commanded, realizing that we were back in the woods.

Tempete turns around and runs back to the mansion. I jump off to see it getting cloudy, the clouds getting darker. "Come on Tempete, Ombre, Pluto! It's going to storm!" I call. They immediately came running, not wanting to be in the rain.

I lead them to the back of the mansion, were they are safer than in the front. I pet them and went inside, the band of mini Kuroro's following. I sneak up to my room, not really sure why I was sneaking, and shut the door.

I sigh, relaxing on my bed. The mini Kuroros jumped up onto the bed, and curl up next to me. I yawn, and fell asleep.

I stretched to find it very late. "BOO!" I hear my sister say in my face. "Hmm? Sorry but it's too dark to see you." I say. "Aww, I wanted to scare you…" She whines. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to go back to where ever you go when you leave?" I question. "Yes, but Lord Aizen said that I can come here, whenever I want. Come to think of it, I can pretty much stay here." She said. "Really? That's great!" I say, jumping up, hugging her. She hugs back, and we jumped up and down. I pick her up and ran outside of my room.

I stopped, realizing that its nighttime. I start walk down hall quietly, not sure if anybody was still awake. I jump over the railing, and see the dining room lit. I quietly snuck over to the or way and peered inside. Ciel was eating dinner. "Oh, I guess it's not that early…" I thought out loud.

Sebastian looked up at me. I walk in quickly, like I just walked in. Ciel looks up from eating. "Yes, Moonlight? What is it?" Ciel asks. "Oh, uh… I was wondering-"No." Ciel interrupted. "Uh, what? But you don't know what I was going to say…" I started.

Ciel "chuckles". "I was kidding." He stated. "Oh…." I mumble, embarrassed. "A-anyways. I was wondering if you would allow my younger sister to stay." I ask, bowing lowly. I didn't hear anything. I was beginning to worry that he'd say no.

"It's fine with me." Ciel said. "Oh, thank you, Ciel!" I say, running up to him, and hugging him. "Hey! Get off of me!" He yelled. I release and took my sister's hands and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Oh, this is great, Crystal! You can stay!" I yell. "Yay!" She yells along. I stopped abruptly. "Well now…" The door opens, revealing Sebastian. "Oh, Sebastian!" I say. "Sebby!" Crystal yells, running to Sebastian. I held back a laugh. Sebastian gave me a death glare. I sucked in air. Sebastian places a hand on Crystal's head and gets leveled with her.

"I've come to lead you to your room, young miss." Sebastian says kindly. Crystal looked uncertain. "Go on, Crystal. You'll be fine. I'm sure your room is nearby. Here, take Kuroro with you, he'll keep you company." I said, handing her Kuroro. I wanted to take one of the kittens to her, but they were still young yet, so I couldn't.

Sebastian leaves with Crystal and I go over to the window. Pain begins to fill my head. 'It must be the beginning of the side effects of the "war" going through my head.' I thought. I sigh, and sat down in front of the window, staring up at the moon.

_A very long time later…_

I realized that Sebastian had not come up onto the roof yet, like he normally does every night. I stand up and jumped off, checking the mansion. I go inside, and began searching. I searched the entrance hall, dining room, kitchen, too many hallways, when I was left to check the room with the fire place to keep the mansion warm. Sebastian never told me what it was really called so I just called it the room with the fire place.

I walk to the room and opened it.

_**To my utter horror, Sebastian was lying dead on the ground, his head separate from his body.**_


	19. His Butler, Regenerating

Moonlight: I don't own anything but Moonlight.

Chapter 19: His Butler, Regenerating

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I had to cover my mouth from throwing up, but even that didn't help. I had to turn my head away to release the vile fluids from my mouth. I wretched for about five minutes then finally stopped. I looked up at Sebastian. "Se-seb…astian?" I cried out. I crawled toward him, his body.

I was about to start having a break down, when I realized that I needed to tell somebody. I jumped up and ran to Finny and Bard's room. "Get up!" I yell. "Ugh… what is it at this hour?" Bard grumbles. "GET UP NOW!" I screeched, as I ran out the door. That seemed to get their attention. They followed me, as I ran to Meirin's room. I kicked down her door, it being locked. "Get up, now!" I yell. She immdeiatly gets up. "Follow me, this is an emergeancy!" I yell, running to the fireplace room. I ran in and stopped. The servants saw and gasped.

Now I allowed myself to break down. I crumbled to the floor and started crying, then bawling. Meirin hugged me close, understanding why I feel this way. I continued to break down for an hour, then I couldn't cry anymore. There was no tears left in me. I stood up shakily, and slowly walked towards Sebastian's decapitated head. I pick it up and placed it to his neck.

I was going to sew it, but I thought there could have been evidence. I take a deep breath. "I'm going to get Ciel." I announced. The sevants panicked. "Don't do tha-"I don't care, he has to find out sooner or later!" I yelled. I barged past them, and ran up the stairs.

I ran until I got to Ciel's room, I quickly opened the door, and walked to his bed. "Get up." I spoke loudly. Ciel grumbles and looks up at me. "Who are you to…" Ciel was looking at my hands. "Come. Right now. You need to see this." I said, tears streaming down my face again.

Ciel seemed surprised that I was crying in front of him, so he got up. He followed me down the hallway and down the stair case. By the time I got to the bottom, I fell over, crying. I barely pointed up to the fire place room.

Ciel quickly ran into it and froze. "Seb…astian?" He calls out. No answer. Ciel started walking to Sebastian, I suspected, since I wasn't even watching anymore. I heard splashing noises, of Ciel walking in Sebastian's blood.

"You… can't be dead Sebastian. You said we'd be together until the end!" Ciel said, walking faster Sebastian. I got up, and grabbed him by the arm. "Ciel, Sebastian is dead! Even he can't live through that!" I pull him close. "Don't worry. He said he would always be with you. Even if he were to die, remember that." I whisper to him. Ciel didn't do anything, considering that he was in shock.

"Now go back to sleep." I said. "Don't worry, he's still with you." I said, already leading him up the stair case. I turn back. "Take him to the basement! We have to examine him tomorrow." I command. The servants saluted me, and went to pick up Sebastian.

I lead Ciel to his room, him getting over his shock. I back off a bit, not wanting him to get mad. Ciel walked to his bed, and I stood by the door. Ciel got into bed, I whisper loud enough for him to hear. "Good night, my lord."

_Later_

I went back to upstairs, pondering on what to do. I decided to go see the Undertaker again, wondering what he's go to say about it. I run to the window and jumped out. I ran off the property and down the road. I continued running, until I arrived at the Undertaker's shop. I walk in, surprised that it's open at this late hour.

"Undertaker?" I call out. I sigh, and sat on a coffin. "I'm not playing here, I want to talk with you." I said. A coffin in a corner opened up, revealing the Undertaker. He yawned and asked tiredly "What is it at this hour?" I was surprised that the Undertaker actually slept. "I'm here because my father is dead. I know he's not truly dead but I was wondering on how to get him back quicker, instead of waiting for a while." I explained.

"Hmm, first of all, you've got to make me laugh to go on any further to discuss this conversation." The Undertaker said. I sigh. "All right, this is a small one. A boy and his father came home from riding the bus. The boy ran to his mother and said 'Mom, Dad told me to give up my spot to a lady on the bus!' The mom said 'Well, you did the right thing.' The boy whined. 'But mom, I was sitting on Dad's lap!'" The Undertaker cackled very loudly, almost shaking the building.

"Ah… I'm sure that would have been funnier if I was fully awake, but oh well! Anyways, back to the problem at hand. Are ye sure that that funny butler was dead?" He questioned. I nod my head. "His head was completely off." I said. "Hmm, yes he is dead then. Well, a demon cannot actually die, unless they are killed by a demon sword, or of course by a shinigami." The Undertaker explained.

"So right now, that butler is in the Underworld, regenerating himself so he can come back. There's nothing that you can do to speed up this process, you just have to be patient. Well, maybe if you visited him while he's down there, it might just a sliver, but I'm not really sure about that. After all, I'm not a demon." The Undertaker continued. "I see, but am I allowed there? After all, I have angel in me, and I'm sure that they would know that if I went there." I asked.

"Hmm, that I do not know. I only met half angel half human, not one third angel, one third human, and one third demon." He said. "Well then, I guess I'm going on a trip then!" I said. "See ya later, Grandfa!" I said over my shoulder, already out the door. He waves back, grinning, and I abruptly stopped. I smack myself on the head and run back to the Undertaker. "I'm such an idiot, how do I get there?" I asked in a hurry.

"Hehe, I was wondering where you were going!" The Undertaker joked. I scowl at him. "Anyways, how do I get there!" I ask, losing my patience. "Calm down, here. You need to swim to Death Island. Once you get there, go to a cave, a really big one, and go through. At the end of it, you will be in the entrance of Hell." He explained. "So I just swim?" I ask. "Under the London bridge." The Undertaker said. "So I just swim?" I ask. He nods.

"Alright, anything else?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Ok, _now_ good bye, Grandfa!" I say, running out the door. He waves back, and I run to the bridge. The sun began to rise, and people were already walking about. I sigh, not really caring. I get to the bridge, and stand on the railing. "Hey, wait!" A police officer said, but I dove in.

I fell, and finally hit the water, snapping my neck. I sank, as everything blacked out. I wake my eyes, to see me floating. I hear screaming, and I immediately stop to swim under the bridge, that leads out of town. I hear a lot of gasping, and a police officer yelling "Hey, wait!" I kept swimming, and I was out of reach.

I swam for a very long time, probably a day. Everything was misty, I could barely see in front of me. After a while, something huge and black began to appear. 'Is that the island?' I thought. It began to become clearer and clearer, revealing an island.

After another long while, I finally came to the shore. I got out the water, the place dark. I began to walk into the forest that was on the island. I realized that there was barely any sun. The place had a dark presence, like I shouldn't be here. I felt like I should leave, but feel at home at the same time.

I continued to walk for a couple of hours, and I find a crumple building of some sort. I walk inside, and in the middle, I see a stone bench. I stare at it for a while, then turned my attention to behind the building. I walked behind it and started walking again.

More hours passed, and then I finally came across the cave that the Undertaker was talking about. I walked in, the dark presence getting much more stronger. I continued to walk awhile again, then a ledge began to form, revealing flames at the bottom. The ledge was very narrow, so I had to be careful. The place was still dark, surprisingly. I walked on the narrow edge for a while, then the ledge got wider and wider, finally revealing a path.

I walked, and after a while, a gate appeared. I felt a very strong presence. Two men were guarding, er, demons were guarding it. One had the same hair as Sebastian, but was a lot more bushier and messier, had small horns that twisted, were growing from his head, black wings growing from his back.

The other one had a black ponytail up, with sharp, long horns growing from his head, and had bigger black wings. The first one, I noticed as I got closer, had a scar running over his left eye, and had a sword. 'I have to be careful.' I thought. I walked closer. They noticed me, and the first one pulled out his sword and lunged at me. I dodged, and had my scythe form. He stopped, his eyes widening.

The other one, seemed a bit surprised, and walked towards me. "Who are you?" He questioned. "I'm Moonlight Michaelis." I introduced. Now it was his turn to widen his eyes. "Sebastian's daughter? I never knew he had one." The first one said. "Now it's your turn to say your names." I said. "My name is Fang Axelis." The ponytailed said. "I am Josh Duncan." The other one said.

"It's nice to meet you. Now I have come here to see my father." I said. Josh shakes his head. "Even though you're the keeper of the Jigoku Hikari Jewel, we cannot let you in because we can tell you're part angel." He said.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense." I said. 'Well, I guess I have to become a demon…' I thought. I begin to enter my mind, causing my knees buckle. I barely managed to say "I'll be back."

I open my eyes, in front of two other me's. "You must choose one, Moonlight." Somebody says behind me, placing their hands on my shoulder. I look behind me, to see a demon with long bushy hair, huge black wings, and was _very _handsome.

"A-are you the demon locked inside me?" I ask. He nods. "Indeed I am. Now you need to choose one now. We will speak again." He said, and vanished. I turn my attention back to the me's in front of me. I walk up to the demon one, and we both lift our hands up, and touched. There was a bright light, and I woke up again, the two other demons staring down at me. I heard them gasp and I got up. I was completely in black.

I was in one outfit, a dress with gloves attached to it, the gloves "Nails" part was very long and razor sharp. My wings were out, only a lot bigger and both were out, both pitch black. My scythe was on my back, the shadow one. I had a hood on, covering my head, and shadowing my face. I had boots a lot similar to Sebastian's. "Now can I go in?" I ask.

They go to the gate and opened it. "Yes." They said in unison. They open the gate, and I enter. I walk slowly, looking around. Fire was everywhere, but all looked normal, excluding the part where a lot of people were getting their heads chopped off and still screaming when their head was gone.

I shiver, a bit creeped out about that. I decided to go to a huge building, the center of this so called "town" of sorts. I ran to it at lightning speed. I stopped at it, and searched for Sebastian's presence. To my surprise it was actually in there. I walked in.

It was a big opened room, and I had the feeling it was supposed to be a hospital. I searched for Sebastian's presence, and it was in the back of this so called building. I walked towards and I realized there is spaces in the hallway, some of them filled with a demon, the demon having parts of skin melting into it, regenerating it. I also realized that the demons that I had seen so far look humans, besides the horns wings and weird outfits.

I continued down the hall, and eventually I came across Sebastian. Only, he looked completely different. He had a glove outfit. The gloves "nails" were also sharp, and went up along his arm, and covered his shoulders and connected to make one piece, nothing else. He had on a weird skirt that looped around his waist, appearing to be floating. He had on his boots, which went all the way up to his thighs, and horns jutting out behind his ears, shooting behind his head, and they were jet black. 

There was metal wrapped around his legs, twirling around him, appearing to look like vines, to hold him place as he was being healed. I came closer, and he opened his eyes. "Ah, what a surprise, Moonlight. I really didn't expect to see you here." He said. "I wanted to see you, you being dead and all..." I said. "I see, well let's go then." Sebastian said, breaking of the metal as though it was dead branches.

I realized that Sebastian was a lot taller, and not because of his boots. He made me feel as though I was nine. I was only up to his chest, whereas if he was in his human form, I would be up to his chin. I also realize that he has a tail, a skinny one, his tail looking like a black arrow. He places his hands on my shoulders, and begins to push me forward.

We left the building, with a lot of demons staring at us. He suddenly picks me up bridal style and leaps into the air, him flapping his wings. We flew to the gate, and there was the same guards as earlier. They bow, as Sebastian walks by. "Who are you?" I ask. Sebastian smiles, revealing razor sharp teeth. "Just somebody important." He says.

We leave the cave, Sebastian still carrying me. Sebastian leaps high into the air, and flies into the mist. He flies for a while, then I see London again. Sebastian stops flying, and falls. He hits the ground, back to a butler. Sebastian pulls my cloak over my body and head, making sure I'm covered. He walks, then calls for a carriage. One stops, and lets us in.

I keep my head low, making sure no one sees me. The carriage drives to the mansion, and we get off. Sebastian continues to carry me bridal style all the way up to the mansion. I heard yelling. "Where's Sebastian's body!" I hear Meirin yell. "I don't know!" I hear Finny yell. Sebastian opens the door, the servants gasp. "It's Sebastian's ghost!" Finny yells, flaing his arms.

"No, you fools." I say. Sebastian sits me down, and I remove my hood. "Moonlight? How'd you get Sebastian back?" Finny asks. "Easy, the Sebastian you found was a hoax." Ciel says on top of the stair case. The servants whip their heads around, and I smile.

_Hours later… _

Ciel explained everything to the servants, it being a lie. We still couldn't find out who the murderer was, but it didn't matter. Sebastian checked the mansion thoroughly and didn't find a single trace of the murderer ever being here.

I sigh, staring up at the moon. I was a demon now, a full demon, not just one third or a half but full. I continued to stare at the moon, when Sebastian sat down next to me. I crawled into his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me. (Me: NAWT IN DA ROMANTIC WAY! D) We stared up at the moon for a long while, when I finally asked "Sebastian, who are you really?" He chuckles. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Moonlight: Ugh, FINALLY! It tis over! I got the idea on how Sebastian looked in his demon form by madeleine-elizabeth on deviantart. LINK! .com/art/the-demon-s-calling-296335903?q=favby%3Amoonlight9913%2F49233429&qo=43

Anyways, hoped you liked!


	20. Epilogue

Moonlight: Don't own anything except Moonlight.

Epilogue

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I sigh, seeing the sun come up. I was still sitting in Sebastian's lap, leaning my head up against his chest. Sebastian got up, carrying me, and jumped off the roof. He walks inside, and I just lay there in his arms. Sebastian sits me down on the sofa, and goes up the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

I lay down on the couch wondering on what I should do. Then a thought hit me. 'I haven't seen Sesshoumaru for a while. It hasn't been a year, but I can stay with him for a couple of months.' I thought. I sit up and walked into the kitchen, Sebastian already done with the food.

"Sebastian… um, I'm leaving for a long while." I say out of nowhere. He looks up from what he's doing. "And why is that?" He demands. "Um, I haven't seen a friend in a while, so I was going to visit them." I explain. He sighs. "How long?" I look down. "For the rest of this year." I said. He stops what he was doing. He seemed to be pondering, then finally said "Fine, since you are immortal. But, I'm going to have to place my mark on you, so I know what's happening to you." He said, walking towards me.

"Where at?" I ask. "On your neck, I suppose." He said. A tingling feeling surrounded a spot on my neck, and I look down to see Sebastian's pentagram forming. I stare at it, then ask "Does that mean that you listen to my orders?" I ask, curious. He chuckles. "It would make sense, but no. It's just there so I know that you're ok." He explained.

"I see, well, I better get going then!" I said, turning around to leave, but Sebastian stops me. He pulls me into a hug, taking me completely off guard. He sets his chin on my head, and wraps his arms around me. "Be careful." He whispered. I got over my shock, and hugged him back. "I will." I whisper back.

He releases me, and I run out of the kitchen, and out of the mansion. I go out into the forest and grabbed the Kuroro family. "You need to come with!" I said. They all jump into my hood that I had on, and I went to the hell hounds. I hugged them all, then whistled for Wolf. He came running and I petted him. "Come on! You'll be heartbroken if you don't come along!"

I then thought of my sister. I touch the mark Sebastian put on me, and I searched for his conscience. 'Sebastian?' I call out. 'Yes?' I heard. 'If my sister starts looking for me, tell her I'm going to be away for a while and that she should go visit her lord.' I said. 'Alright.' I hear him say. 'I love you.' I said. 'I love you also.' I hear him say.

I smile and leapt into the air, hugging Wolf. I flapped hard and fast, almost at lightning speed.

_Hours later…_

I flew, until I began to see Japan below me. I began to search for Kagome's home.

_Hour later…_

I finally saw her home, so I stopped flying. We started falling, and finally hit the ground. A huge indent was left, and I saw Kagome, opening her door to outside. "Kagome!" I call out. She looked up. She gasped, seeing me. "Gekkou? Is that you?" She asked. I run up to her.

"Yup!" I say, setting wolf down. She stared at him. "Is that a…-"Yup, this here is in fact a full-fledged wolf. His name is Wolf. And he is harmless." I explained. "Right…" Kagome mumbled. "Well then, I came to see Sesshoumaru and Rin so you don't mind if I use your well, right?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Not at all. Actually, I was leaving to go see Inuyasha." She shakes her enormous bag. I chuckle. "I see, well let's go!"

We go to the well, and I picked up Wolf. We jump in and a light filled the well. We hit the ground softly, and I grabbed Kagome's arm, and jumped into the air. As we were in the air, I transformed into my black cloak, it all ripped at the bottom, with holes scattered everywhere. My outfit would look like a grim reaper outfit if I had a scythe.

I saw Inuyasha and he looked surprised when I landed. "Inuyasha!" I yelled, running at him with my arms wide opened. He looked even more surprised, realizing who I was. He began running, and I jumped, glomping him. "Inuyasha! It's been awhile!" I said, rubbing his ears. "Grr, would you quit that!" He yelled.

I grin evilly. I whispered into his ear. "Sit boy" and jumped off of him. He sunk into the ground. Miroku and Sango eyes widen. "Wow, I only thought Kagome could do that!" Miroku said. I giggle. "Yup, I just have a special power! Actually, I don't even have to say it!" I said, Inuyasha sinking into the ground deeper and deeper. Kuroro, Kirere, Kiyuyu, Kuhoho, and Kurara all jumped out of my hoodie, and Kirara seemed curious. She walked over, and Kirere transformed, growling.

"Oh, my! I didn't know you had more demon cats!" Sango exclaimed. "Yup I sure do! This one is Kirere, Kiyuyu, Kuhoho, and Kurara." I explained. "Aww, they're so cute!" Sango said.

I smile, then stretched. "Well, I need to get going!" I said, and jumped into the air with Kiyuyu and Wolf in my arms. Kirere scooped up Kuhoho, and Kuroro transformed and picked up Kurara and they both jumped into the air.

I wave at them and they all wave back, except Inuyasha, which was perfectly normal. I flew for a while, and I finally sensed Sesshoumaru. I sat Wolf between Kuroro's shoulder blades, and I placed Kiyuyu on her mother's back.

I signaled them to land below me, and I kept flying forward. I scanned the tree tops, looking for silver. Something caught my eye, and I saw Sesshoumaru walking with the normal group. I grin and flew high into the air, so if they were to look up, they would think I was a bird. I flew right above them, then folded me wings and dove forward.

"SESSHOUMARU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He looked up, and had a surprised expression on his face. He jumped out of the way. I shot my wings out, just in time in hitting the ground. I stand up and wiped the dirt off of me, then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru!" I yelled. He still was getting over his shock.

I smile. "It's me silly! Gekkou! Or do you not remember?" He got over his shock. "Yes I do remember." He said, and walked up to me. He just stood there, sniffing. He spotted Sebastian's mark. "What is that?" Sesshoumaru ask, lifting my head to get a better look at it.

"Oh, that… it's a… mark." I said, covering it up. Sesshoumaru frowned, but didn't push any further. Instead, he turned around and continued walking. "Gekkou!" Rin yelled, running towards me. I bend down and hug her.

"Oh, Rin! It's been too long!" I exclaimed. "Right!" Rin yelled. I pick Rin up, and ran after Sesshoumaru, leaving Ah-Un and Jaken behind. "Hey, wait!" Jaken yelled behind. I turn my head around and stuck my tongue out at him.

I sit Rin down and walked up to Sesshoumaru. "So, we are still going after Naraku, right?" I ask. Silence. 'I take that as a yes, then.' I thought. I sigh, good to be back with the group. I think, trying to decide what to do.

I remember the Kuroro family and look behind. I see them fly in the air farther back. I sigh, they'll have to wait till nightfall. We continued walking for a while, and I was becoming restless. I look at Rin, who was walking a bit behind.

I stop and wait for her, and notice that she was wearing the moon flower that speckled of my blood. I had released it in the air with a string on it, when I left Sesshoumaru. 'He cares.' I thought. I smile, and squat down to Rin's level.

"I see you're wearing my flower." I said. She nods. "Lord Sesshoumaru saw it floating in the air and got it and gave it to me." Rin said, smiling. I smile back. I stand back up, and looked up at the sky, to see it getting dark.

"We will rest." Sesshoumaru said, and walked into the trees. We followed and saw a nice opening for a camp. Jaken made a fire, and Rin sat down in a crook of a tree. Sesshoumaru leans up against a tree, and I jump into it.

Rin chattered about what happened while I was gone, and I stayed silent. "So Gekkou, where were you?" Rin finally asked. I simply said. "Somewhere far away from here." Rin seemed disappointed. "Oh." I smile, trying to make her happier. "_Who _were you with?" Sesshoumaru asked, totally taking me off guard.

"Uh, er, I was with a bu- I mean a servant and a Lord." I said. Sesshoumaru looked up at me, but once again didn't push any further.

The night slowly dragged on, and Rin and Jaken finally fell asleep. I stared at the moon. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Sesshoumaru said quietly, not wanting to wake Rin. I shook my head.

"I don't sleep anymore." This got Sesshoumaru's attention. "Oh?" He asked. I sigh. "I'm a demon now. I have a true form like you, but 'tis not an animal, like your form is a giant white dog." I explained. Sesshoumaru's face looked bored, but his eyes sparked with curiosity.

I sigh again, having to explain everything. "You see, the reason why I left is because I had a dream to where I could find my real father. I went there, and found him. He is a servant, but a demon as well."

Sesshoumaru frowned. I knew why. "You see, for him, in order to live, he needs to eat human souls. So he makes a contract with certain humans that will fill his hunger. His master now is named Ciel Phantomhive. He's only twelve."

"He puts a symbol on his prey so he knows where they are and if they are ok. When he makes a contract with somebody, he is to protect them, for if he doesn't, their contract is broken."

I stick out my neck. "This is what it looks like. He said he put it there to know that I would be alright." I explained. A thought struck my head. 'Wouldn't that mean I would need to eat souls too?' I blinked a couple of times.

'How would I do that?' I thought. Sesshoumaru examined the mark from below. I heard howling in the distance. Sesshoumaru looked in that direction. I then remembered about Wolf and the Kuroros.

I stood up on the branch and released my wings. "I'll be right back." I said, and jumped into the air. I flew over the trees, and scanned the treetops until I found the group. I landed, and gestured for them to follow.

They did and I lead them back to the other group. I gestured for them to be quiet and they listened. I walk out into the camp, with the others. Sesshoumaru frowned upon this. "What is this?" he questioned.

I weakly smiled. "Hehe… you remember Kuroro right? Well, he made a family! And this is Wolf, a wolf that I had pulled away from being tortured and starved." I explained nervously. Sesshoumaru glared at me, signaling a no, but I glared back.

We were locked in a glaring, staring contest for an hour, sparks flying at each other, until Sesshoumaru finally sighed, closing his eyes in the process. Wolf wagged his tail, knowing what was going on. I smiled. Kuroro transformed, ice and snow engulfing him, along with Kirere, lightning bolts engulfing her.

They walked up near Rin, and Kirere curled up next to her, so that Rin was at her belly. The kittens ran up to their mother, and curled up around Rin. I smiled. Sesshoumaru just stared calmly at them. Kuroro curled up against his mate, his head resting on her neck.

I smile again, and I sit up against a tree. Wolf came running over and too, curled up against me. I laid my hand on him, his tail beginning to wag.

I rested my head against the tree, and stared up at the moon.

Moonlight: Yays! I'ma done! Sorry it took so long, it's just I was drawin pics of Moonlight in her demon form. One picture is uploaded on Deviantart art.

My User Name is Moonlight9913. On any website, my name is Moonlight9913. :D

Anyways Hoped you enjoyed! I will be making a new story (Haven't thought of a title yet…) so yea. If you want to know what happened to Moonlight's sister before she found her, I have a new story called Heaven's Darkness already started so go ahead and read it. It's a Bleach and Black Butler cross over btw.


End file.
